Phases of the Sea
by Queenoffangirls18
Summary: Story request from bribri1300. Set in New Moon. With no clue what to do about Bella's depression, Charlie makes a call to his cousin in New York, Sally Jackson, to see if her daughter, Perci could come out to help Bella. Fresh from the Giant War, Perci is all to happy to meet her cousin, and leaves immediately to help. But will an encounter with a gray wolf cause problems?
1. Chapter 1

Percy Jackson/Twilight story request from bribri1300

Phases of the Sea

Chapter 1

Charlie POV

I stood in the doorway of Bella's bedroom, looking at her with despair. It had been a month since that Cullen boy left her heartbroken in the forest behind the house, and all she had done in that time is stare out her window like she was expecting him to show up again.

A sigh left me at the sight of my lifeless daughter, who didn't give any indication that she heard the noise leave me. I was out of my depth here, and I knew it. I didn't know how to help Bella, Renee hadn't been able to help her when I had asked her to come. I only had one more option for help.

Checking the time on my watch, I figured the time difference between here and New York was decent enough, and headed down to the phone. I knew that my cousin Sally had a daughter around Bella's age. I had even met Persephone, or Perci as she preferred once when she was little. Sally had taken care of my father when he fell ill, and he had told her about me, the child of a one night stand. Sally had found and contacted me after his death, and invited me out to meet her and her daughter when Perci was three.

Taking a fortifying breath, I dialed the number that I hadn't called in what felt like forever. After three rings, the familar voice of Sally Jackson answered.

 _"Hello?"_ Almost against my will, a small smile curved my mouth at hearing her voice again.

"Sally, it's Charlie." I greeted. Immediately, her melodic voice became cheerful, and I hoped that meant she was happy to hear from me too.

 _"Charlie! How are you, how is Bella? I remember you saying something about her coming to live with you, how is that going for you two?"_ She asked in rapid fire, and I chuckled a little bit before answering.

"I'm doing alright, and yeah, Bells came to live with me. That's actually why I'm calling. She had a boyfriend, who broke up with her last month, his family moved, and she's just been a zombie ever since. I had Renee come out, I thought maybe moving back in with her mom might help her, but when it was suggested, she threw a massive fit. I'm a a loss on what to do here, Sally. I was hoping maybe Perci could come out to help her get over this since they're both 18?" I asked.

She was quiet for a minute, before I heard muffled speech away from the phone. I waited patiently for about five minutes, before Sally's voice was clear again.

 _"Perci says she's game for it. She vaguely remembers you, and I know we've never gotten the girls together before, so she's excited to meet family from my side. She's terrified of flying though, so she's booking a bus ticket into Port Angeles to leave tonight."_ She said.

I nodded, though I knew she couldn't see me, as relief swept through me. Bella would have someone to talk to hopefully, and she wouldn't be alone while I worked.

"That's fine, it'll give me time to set up the basement as a guest room. What all does she like? Do I need to get her registered into school?" I asked. Sally's light laugh cut off my relieved ramblings, something I was mildly thankful for.

 _"She loves the color blue, and loves to swim. Yes, you need to get her into school, I will overnight the paperwork so she can start when she gets there. It will take a couple days though, since she's traveling by bus. She also has her driver's license, so if you could help her get a car, she would be grateful."_ She said.

I smiled slightly at how easy taking Perci in was going to be. I already couldn't wait to take her to La Push. If she loved to swim, I was sure she'd love the beach.

"Sounds good. Let me know when her bus gets in, so I can pick her up. I will let you go, so I can get to work on her room." I told her, earning a laugh in response.

 _"Sounds good. Do you have a fax machine? I can fax you her paperwork instead of overnighting it, just to make it a little easier for us both."_ She said.

Giving her the number for the fax machine I had, she quickly told me that Perci would arrive on Wednesday evening, before hanging up. Checking the calender, I saw that today was Monday, and all but ran down to the finished basement. I had it turned into another bedroom, including a bathroom as well. I had hoped to present the idea of Bella taking it for her birthday, but the conversation hadn't had the chance to happen.

Since change seemed to be the last thing Bella wanted now, it would become Perci's room. Checking my watch again, I saw that I had plenty of time to go get some blue paint, and a bed set for the queen sized bed. For the first time in a month, as I walked upstairs to talk to Bella, I felt hope.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: If you recognize it, it's not mine. Simple as that.**

Chapter 2

Perci POV

I felt my mom come up behind me as I packed, but chose to stay quiet, waiting for her to speak.

"Perci, I know why you're really doing this. Why you agreed to go so quickly." She said quietly, sadly. I bit my lip, attempting to keep the tears at bay, hating that I was so obvious to her.

"I just need time away from all this to cope with it, that's all. I didn't expect Lord Zeus to not allow me to turn down immortality." I told her, though it was a lie. Lord Zeus was still a bit angry that I had rejected godhood after the second Titan War, so there was no way he would let me turn down immortality and retire.

 _Flashback_

 _"Persephone Jackson!" Lord Zeus' voice boomed like the thunder he was known for creating._

 _I looked up at him from my kneeled position in front of him, the other members of the Seven having already received their rewards._

 _"Yes, Lord Zeus?" I asked, my voice strong, and nearly defiant. He had already shot me down when I requested to retire, so I had no idea what he had in mind for my 'reward'._

 _"As reward for your efforts in defeating Gaia and the giants, you are hereby bestowed with immortality." He declared. Before I could protest, tell him that I didn't want immortality, I was covered in sea green light._

 _End_ Flashback

I remembered the pain that had come from the loss of my mortality, and then the emotional pain of realizing I would outlive my mother, Annabeth, Nico, and everyone else, save Thalia. Granted, I had been given permission to go to Atlantis anytime I wanted now, and Triton and I were on somewhat better terms now that we would have to put up with each other forever, I still hated the fact that I had basically lost everyone I was close to in one fell swoop. Going to Forks to help with my cousin would help take my mind off of it. Or at least, help me accept it without being surrounded by the people I was leaving behind that I was close to.

She sighed, and placed a hand on my shoulder.

"I know that it's hard for you. But, Perci, you can't let this keep weighing you down." She insisted. With that, I lost the fight to keep my tears back, and whirled around to hug her.

"I hate this." I whispered, holding onto her for dear life, savoring the feeling of her arms around me, and her fingers combing through my hair.

"I know, but it's the hand you've been dealt. I always hoped you would be one of the very few demigods to get a happy ending, Perci. And, even though you don't like how it happened, you've got it. You can have a relationship with your father now because of this." She said.

I sighed, before pulling back and wiping away the tears, offering her a small smile, hoping to make her feel better. She was right after all, I did get to have a relationship with Poseidon now that I wasn't mortal. The Ancient Laws only prevented gods from having relationships with their _mortal_ demigod children. I now had the chance to be the daddy's girl I had so longed to be as a child.

"I should finish packing, my bus leaves in two hours." I whispered, and received a slightly sad smile in response. This time, I knew the smile was sad because I was going away again. She had only just gotten me back after Hera had kidnapped me, and all but sent me to war against Gaia a few weeks ago, and now I was off to the opposite end of the country again.

After she left, I quickly finished packing my clothes, a large bag of drachma, and my new celestial bronze hunting knives that Artemis had given to me as a gift. Putting Riptide in my pocket, I glanced around my room one last time. I had to admit to myself, I would miss it, but I was grateful for the chance to wrap my head around things. Heading into the living room, I found my mom and Paul waiting on the couch. Once they caught sight of me though, they both stood.

"Ready to go then?" Mom asked, and I nodded. I gave Paul a quick hug farewell, since mom was the one driving me to the Greyhound station, and walked out the door with mom in tow.

The drive was silent, since neither of us really wanted to say goodbye or anything like that. Once we got to the station though, I caught the glimmer of tears in her eyes.

"Mom, it's not like you can't visit me this time." I tried to joke, and received a slightly watery laugh in response.

"You're right, at least I can visit you this time." She said, pulling me in for a hug.

"Just be careful, Perci. I don't know if Charlie can see through the Mist or not, and if he can, Bella might be able to as well." she told me.

I smiled at her concern, knowing that she knew the importance of keeping the secret of the gods.

"I'll be fine, mom. I'll try to IM as soon as I can." I told her, pulling back from the hug, and receiving a warmer smile in reply.

"You'd better." She said, jokingly serious, before pulling a bag from her purse. I could practically feel my eyes light up at the sight of her blue chocolate chip cookies.

"These are for the trip. I've already sent the recipe with your paperwork for school, so you can bake them when you're there." She told me, handing the bag over. I nodded excitedly and put them in my own purse, which was ocean blue and magically deepened by Aphrodite. I had a bag of ambrosia and a thermos of nectar in there as well.

One of the only perks of immortality so far was that now I didn't have to limit myself on the godly food and drink, though I still preferred to only use it when I was in need of healing and couldn't access water.

Mom stayed with me until it was time to board the bus to Port Angeles, telling me about Charlie, whom she had gotten to know better through phone calls and letters over the years, and even a visit during one of my first summers at camp. When boarding was called, we hugged one last time, and I said a prayer to Hermes for safe travels for once. I could practically hear him laughing at my phrasing, but if it got me to my destination in one piece, with no monster interruptions, I would take being laughed at. With one final wave to my mom, I boarded the bus, taking my seat as I headed to the new place I would call home for a while.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: If you recognize it, it's not mine. Simple as that.**

Chapter 3

Perci POV

The trip mercifully went by rather smoothly, and soon enough the bus was pulling up to the station in Port Angeles. I was thankful that mom had told me what Charlie looked like, otherwise I would have no clue who was picking me up. I did find it amusing that he was police chief though. My entire school record stating that I was a troublemaker, and I'm staying with my police chief cousin. It must have been hilarious when he was getting me enrolled. As I stepped off the bus, I was able to spot him rather quickly, since he was the only person waiting in a police uniform. Grabbing my bags, I walked over to him, ignoring the odd looks.

I guessed that the mortals could sense I was different, despite the Mist. They usually could, though that normally only happened with the gods. I just hoped that Lord Zeus didn't slip godhood in with my immortality just to spite me.

"Charlie?" I asked, just to be sure as I stopped in front of the uniformed man, who had short brown hair, brown eyes, and a mustache that looked like a caterpillar on his upper lip.

"That's me. You've grown up beautifully, Perci." He said, tired eyes giving me a warm smile. I smiled back shyly, hiking my purse up on my shoulder.

"Thank you. Shall we go then?" I asked, gesturing towards the parking lot, where I could see a police cruiser.

"Oh, yeah. Here, let me grab your bags." He said, reaching out to take the suitcase and duffle bag from, me.

"Thanks." I replied somewhat awkwardly, though I handed over the bags willingly enough. I followed him over to the cruiser in the parking lot, unable to hold back my amusement as I got in, even though I was riding shotgun. Mercifully soon, we were pulling onto the highway, heading down to Forks.

"So, if you don't mind me asking, why are you afraid to fly?" He asked after a few minutes. I looked over at him, and gave an amused little chuckle, finding the awkward small talk kind of funny.

"Me, and two friends of mine ended up getting kidnapped, and mom went missing when I was 12. We ended up in California, and we flew back after getting away from our captor. The flight had so much turbulence, that it made me terrified to fly. I've pretty much got a phobia now, so I travel by land or sea." I told him, sticking with the story about my first quest that the Mist had given the public. After a second, he snapped his fingers, a look of recognition lighting his eyes.

"That's right, I remember that. I was worried sick about you and your mom. I nearly flew out to New York myself just to come check on the two of you, but I got a call from Sally telling me not to, and that you were both fine." He said, and I winced inwardly. I barely remembered Charlie, so I hadn't even thought about how the story would look to him. I never even asked Annabeth what her dad and step-mom thought of it.

"I guess it's nice to know someone was worried about me." I said softly, though due to the close quarters, he heard me.

"Oh, yeah. You bet, kiddo. I followed the story the entire time, starting with the bus explosion." He said, and that time I did wince.

"That was just rotten luck, actually. Lightning struck the bus, causing the explosion. Annabeth, Grover and I used the distraction to try to get away, but our captor caught up with us and just kept dragging us west." I said, earning a small chuckle from him at how adamant my voice was.

"Do I even want to know about the St. Louis Arch then?" He asked, and I winced again.

"No, probably not. Some things are just better being left buried, and that is definitely one of them." I said firmly, and his chuckle turned into a laugh.

"Fair enough. Regardless, I'm just glad you got away safely." He said, sparing me a quick glance to convey the sincerity of his statement. I blushed slightly at the utter honesty I saw in his eyes, not used to having mortals beyond my mom and Paul worry for me.

"Me too." I said quietly, unable to think of anything else, and the ride continued on in comfortable silence until we pulled into Forks limits. That was when he started pointing things out to me, showing me where they were, and telling me how far it was from the house. He pointed out the hell that was known as school, and informed me that I was due to start tomorrow, and that he would have a car for me to drive myself there by the weekend. He pointed out the grocery store, and the sporting goods store where his daughter Bella worked. A few minutes later, we were pulling up outside a white two story on the edge of the woods with a rust red truck from the 50's in front of it.

"The truck is Bella's. Hopefully she'll snap out of it enough to realize you're here by tomorrow, otherwise I'll have to give you a lift up to the school. If not, she'll be the one to do so until we get your car. I've talked to the coach up at the school though, and you're able to try out for the swim team if you'd like. Sally said you loved it, so I asked if there were any openings. I'll also be taking you to La Push this weekend. It's where your car is coming from, so we'll be picking it up, but there's a beach there too, if you'd like to take a swim there." He said as we got out and grabbed my bags.

At hearing the word 'beach' though, I all but launched myself at him, hugging him tightly. While I was upset about my immortality, I would never deny my love of my father's domain. A chance to go swimming at the beach would be perfect.

"Thank you." I told him, my voice thick with gratitude for all he was doing to make my stay enjoyable.

"You're welcome." He replied, sounding mildly confused, though he returned the hug easily enough. After a second, he cleared his throat and pulled back, grabbing my bags again and leading me into the house. He showed me around the main floor real quick, showing me the kitchen, living room, and a quick tour upstairs, showing me where his room was, and Bella's. I was slightly freaked out by the way the girl in question was just sitting in a rocking chair, staring out the window. She didn't even twitch when Charlie introduced me to her, and I was strongly reminded of the oracle before she changed to Rachel.

After showing me the upstairs, he took me down to the basement, which had a door at the bottom of the stairs that was opened straight into a large bedroom, that smelled of fresh paint, which was likely due to the blue color on the walls, that had sandy brown carpet, making it look like a beach. There was a door to the left that was partially open, revealing a bathroom, and another door to the left that likely lead to the closet. A small window was mounted high in the wall that the queen sized bed was against, showing the backyard/forest behind the house.

The sheets on the bed were covered in starfish and dolphins, and I couldn't have stopped the wide grin that graced my features even if I wanted to. It was like an under the sea bedroom, or the closest thing to it without actually being under the sea.

"Do you like it?" Charlie's voice asked, breaking through my awe.

"Like it? Charlie, I love it! Thank you, so much!" I exclaimed, hugging him tightly again. Stammering an embarrassed 'you're welcome', he returned the hug before heading back upstairs, shutting the door behind him. Turning back to face my new room, I gave a slightly happy sigh. I think I'm gonna like it here.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: If you recognize it, it's not mine. Simple as that.**

Chapter4

Perci POV

Months went by since my move to Forks, and my days had fallen into a routine that was somewhat annoying. I would wake up, try to get Bella to acknowledge my existence, go to school, avoid the annoying 'popular kids', come home, struggle through homework, then train, or go swim at the beach. Occasionally I had swim practice, since I made the swim team with ease, but I much preferred going to the beach to swim. The lack of monsters actually had me paranoid since I'd only taken out a few since my arrival. I could tell Charlie was getting exasperated with Bella's lack of acknowledgement of my presence, and he had offered to let me go home to New York a few times, though I had declined.

I found that I greatly enjoyed living in Forks since it was always raining. The water always increased my strength, so I found it a nice challenge to control my strength when wet. It was now January though, and Bella had remained firmly in her zombie like funk. Finally, one morning after my daily failure of getting Bella to acknowledge me, Charlie had gotten fed up. He slammed his fist on the table, actually startling her somewhat from her playing with her cereal, something I was sure Lady Demeter shuddered at.

"That's it, Bella! I'm sending you home." He stated firmly.

"I am home." Her monotone voice responded.

I watched with mild interest as they engaged in a back and forth for once, slightly surprised to see an actual conversation being drawn out of her.

"You haven't even acknowledged Perci, and she's been here for months!" Charlie's voice yelled, and my attention snapped back to the conversation just in time to see Bella looking at me in shock. I gave her a sarcastic wave in reply.

"Yes, I exist. I have been here since October." I informed her before taking my now empty plate of eggs and bacon to the sink.

"I'm heading out. I've got to get to a meeting about the next swim meet." I told Charlie, before heading out to the blue Toyota Corolla that he had gotten me, before heading to school.

Luckily, the meeting went by quickly, and we were informed that we were going up against La Push High, and that we were to train hard. I was also told that I probably shouldn't go train in the ocean, but the coach didn't even bother trying to enforce it as he said it. I had been given the (hilariously ironic) nickname of 'Mermaid', since I was the best swimmer. Even Triton found the nickname funny when he had overheard me telling Poseidon about it through IM while he was in Atlantis.

By the time the meeting ended ten minutes before the first bell, I was slightly surprised to see Bella's truck already in the parking lot, but shrugged it off, and headed to class. The day seemed to pass by quickly, and soon enough it was time for lunch. I once again, ignored the so called 'populars', they reminded me too much of the more stuck up kids at camp, and sat with the swim team as usual. I was once again surprised though, when I saw Bella actually looking around, like it was the first time she was seeing the cafeteria.

"Holy shit, Bella's actually paying attention." One of my teammates muttered, drawing everyone's attention to her. I knew my face showed how impressed I was at the moment, before I shrugged and went back to my questionable lunch.

"Maybe Charlie actually got through to her this morning. She actually looked shocked to discover another person sitting at the table." I said, ignoring the snort of amusement that came from Kyle, one of the jokers of the team. I swore he could be a Hermes kid were it not for the fact that he couldn't even pick the lock on his locker when it didn't want to open.

"That's pretty sad, actually." He said, going back to his own lunch.

"Yeah, but it's her own fault. I've done everything short of slapping her at the table to get her to acknowledge me since October. If she was too stuck in her own head, then it's not my fault. At least Charlie knows I've tried to help her, but you just can't help someone who doesn't want to be helped." I said. I could feel eyes on my back, and knew that it was Bella, hearing with my slightly enhanced senses her ask Jessica why I was sitting with the swim team. I nearly snorted when she was informed of my place on the varsity team.

The rest of the day after lunch seemed to fly by just as quickly. When I got back home, I could spot Jessica's car just turning around the corner. Shrugging it off, I walked into the house, only to discover that Bella must have actually been with Jessica, as I was the only one there. Quickly coming to a decision on what to do with my free time, since I had no homework that was due the next day, I called Charlie to let him know I was heading to La Push to go for a swim. Changing into a swimsuit, I drove over to the reservation waving to a few of the Natives who I knew through Charlie, I quickly parked at the beach.

After about a half hour of swimming, I heard the playful calls of my nickname, and waved to Jacob, Quil, and Embry as they walked past, laughing as Quil shouted at me to ask if I was ever not in the water. Glancing around, I noticed that there was no one watching, and ducked under, laughing joyously at the fish swimming past me, muttering in awe about the 'Sea Princess'.

"You'd think they'd be used to my presence by now." I muttered to myself, before pulling up sharply at the cliff wall in front of me. I hadn't even realized how close to the cliffs I had swam. Surfacing for appearances, just in case, I swam backwards in a backstroke a few feet. Looking up, I faltered at the sight of a massive grey wolf at the top of the cliffs. I stayed as still as possible, trying not to draw its attention to me. Unfortunately, it still looked, though it froze when it locked eyes with me. I frowned at the sudden pull in my chest, waving it off and ducking back under the water. The sound of the ocean drowned out the voice of the Love Goddess in my head voicing her satisfaction.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: If you recognize it, it's not mine. Simple as that.**

Chapter 5

Perci POV

Bella was up to something, I knew it. The past couple months, since her night out with Jessica, she'd been secretive and spending almost all her free time on the reservation. The past few weeks though, she'd been coming home with multiple injuries, and even a concussion before focusing on a map with Jacob. I was tempted to follow them wherever they were going, but Bella had been pulled out of her funk by Jacob, so I could focus on spending time with Charlie, whom she was neglecting, and swimming.

Yesterday though, had been very weird. Bella had gone to the movies with Jacob and one of the annoying kids from school, Mike Newton, and had come back worried out of her mind about Jacob. She had called Billy Black every fifteen minutes or so before going to bed without saying much besides that Jacob had gotten sick at the theater. I didn't really care to worry about her obsessing over Jacob, though I was sure that he would be thrilled, since his crush on Bella was painfully obvious. I was too busy trying to figure out why I kept having demigod dreams about that grey wolf that I had encountered a the cliffs back in January.

The wolf had been all but starring in my dreams once a week since, and I could always hear Aphrodite giggling when I dreamed of it. I had given her offerings for answers, and had received nothing in return. Since then, I had tried to avoid going to La Push, or at least going alone, for fear of running into the wolf again. I was tempted to IM Artemis or Apollo to ask about it though, since wolves were a shared symbol between the two of them, though I didn't think I'd get many answers out of them.

Finally though, after a few weeks of Bella moping around, falling back into her zombie state slowly, she ended up snapping, and dragged me to La Push before seven in the morning.

"Why are we going to the Black's house so early again?" I demanded tiredly. Bella had barely even paid me any attention since latching onto Jacob, so the fact that she had chosen to drag me with her was surprising, and I was less than pleased to have my sleep interrupted for this.

"To get answers." She said by way of explanation, not giving me anything else.

With a sigh, I followed her out of the truck, and up to the door, not caring if Billy saw me in my blue pajamas. If Bella was going to drag me out of bed to suit her desires, I wasn't getting dressed to do it. I was just fortunate that I remembered to grab Riptide. It would have been just my luck to forget it and get attacked by a monster. I shoved my hands into my pockets as Bella banged on the front door.

"Come in!" Billy's voice called from inside, and Bella opened the door, walking in like she owned the place. I rolled my eyes, but followed her nonetheless.

"Bella, Perci. What are you both doing here so early?" He asked, though I noticed his voice was slightly tense.

"Don't ask me, I'm here because Bella dragged me. I'd prefer to be sleeping right now." I told him, earning a slightly strained chuckle from the older man as he focused on my cousin. I was starting to wonder if she had some mental issues like Nico had suggested back in December when I saw him when I went home for Christmas and the Winter Solstice meeting. Thalia had just said that Bella sounded pathetically codependent on others.

"I need to see him." Was Bella's answer, and I let out a soft groan at her obsessing over Jacob not talking to her. Nico was wrong, she didn't have mental issues. Thalia was the correct one, I swore.

"He's sleeping." Billy told her, only to get shoved aside as Bella barged back into Jacob's bedroom.

"Sorry about that, I don't know what her problem is." I offered, checking the wall where Billy's chair had hit for holes.

"It's fine, Perci. How are you doing? I haven't seen you around much lately." He asked, and I gave a small smile despite being freaking exhausted.

"I'm okay. Sorry I haven't been coming to visit lately, I was just worried about the wolf population. I saw this freaking huge grey one back in January when I was swimming. The thing looked right at me, and I've been kind of nervous about running into it again. Can't escape the fact that it's been dream stalking me though." I said, mumbling the last part, and missing the way Billy tensed in response.

"A grey wolf, huh? I don't think you have anything to be worried about. Wolves are our tribal brothers, after all, and we've never had issues with wolves on the reservation." He assured me. I nodded, before groaning when I heard Bella shouting outside.

"I'd better go see what stupid thing she's about to do, and to who." I mumbled as I walked out, pausing momentarily at the sight of four shirtless men who were about as muscular as some of the Ares cabin. I started moving again at the sight of Bella slapping one of them, feeling irrational anger on behalf of the one she slapped.

"Bella! You don't just slap people, you idiot!" I shouted, running toward her. I picked up the pace when I saw the one she slapped shaking so bad, it looked like he was vibrating, pulling her back just in time for Jacob to come running out of the house and both of them explode into wolves. I let out a startled curse in Ancient Greek, instinctively reaching for Riptide in my pocket, but not drawing it as the silver and russet wolves disappeared into the woods, fighting all the way.

"Hey, take them to Emily's place." One of the remaining three men ordered the other two, one of whom I was now able to recognize as Embry.

"Guess the wolf's out of the bag." He muttered, picking Bella up and taking her keys from her to drive the truck.

"Where are you riding, Perci? Want to ride in the cab, or in the back with Jared?" He asked, the newly named Jared giving a friendly wave. Looking between the two, I nodded to Jared.

"I think I'll ride with him, I'm likely to slap Bella for her stupidity if I get within close quarters right now." I said, drawing a chuckle from the two, and a look of offense from Bella.

"No wonder she's Paul's." I heard Embry mutter as Jared and I hopped into the bed of Bella's tank of a truck.

"What did he mean by that?" I asked Jared as Embry started driving to an unknown location.

Jared froze for a second before relaxing and giving me a mildly apologetic look.

"I'm sorry, but it's not my place to tell you. You'll have to ask Paul later when they get back." He said, and I rolled my eyes in exasperation. I'd have better luck getting a straight answer out of Rachel on what a prophecy meant right now.

"Which one is Paul then, so I know who to interrogate later?" I asked, swiping my long black hair out of my face as I looked over at him, earning a smile.

"The one Bella slapped, the one who turned into the grey wolf." He said, and this time, I was the one to freeze. Did that mean it was Paul I saw that day in January while I was swimming? I stayed silent the rest of the trip, trying to figure out what this meant, if they were part of the Greek world or not. I was leaning against it, since they hadn't tried to attack me yet, but I couldn't be too careful. They could be a part of Lycaon's pack for all I knew.

Deciding to take a risk, I moved my jacket sleeve up, revealing my SPQR tattoo, pretending I had an itch under it, while keeping an eye out for a reaction.

"Cool tattoo, what does it mean?" Jared's voice asked, holding only curiosity. Studying his face, I noticed that he genuinely didn't know what the tattoo meant, and gave a small sigh of relief.

"Family thing on my father's side." I said, by way of answer. They may be wolves, but I wasn't revealing the gods unless ordered to, or given permission to do so from one. He nodded, and I let my sleeve drop just as the truck rolled to a stop in front of a quaint little house that was practically on the beach, as I could see the ocean from here.

I wanted so badly to run to it, to call my father or Triton to see if they had answers on what was up with the Quiliutes that allowed them to turn into wolves. I wondered if it was the work of Apollo, since I knew there was no way Artemis would allow a bunch of men to turn into wolves. She'd sooner turn them into jackelopes before she'd turn them into wolves.

"Hey, I think we should go back to see if Jacob's okay." Bella said as Embry got out of the cab and Jared helped me out of the bed.

"He'll be fine, Bella. Come on in, we don't bite!" Embry called back to her, earning a snort from Jared.

"Speak for yourself, dude. Oh, Perci, about Emily, Sam's fiancee, don't stare." He said, before walking through the open door, into the house.

Confused for a second on why I would stare, I followed him inside, Embry and Bella behind me.

"Are you boys hungry?" A woman's melodic voice asked, before scoffing in amusement.

"Like I even have to ask." She said, turning around to give Bella and I a view of her face. She was a native woman with almond shaped chocolate brown eyes, and pin straight raven black hair. Though now I knew the reason I wasn't supposed to stare was the scars that graced her russet skin from her eyes, all the way down to her hand on her right side. Used to scars though, I didn't even bat an eye, instead, zeroing in on the muffins in her hand.

"Who are they?" The woman, who I assumed was Emily asked, catching sight of Bella and I.

"Bella Swan, and her cousin, Perci Jackson, who else?" Embry asked, sounding slightly sarcastic, making Emily hum in acknowledgement.

"So, you're the vampire girl." She said, looking at Bella, making me freeze before whirling to face my moron of a cousin.

"What?" I demanded, my voice low and deadly, not caring about the fear I saw on her face.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: If you recognize it, it's not mine. Simple as that.**

Chapter 6

Perci POV

Everyone in the house froze at the tone in my voice as I stared at Bella.

"What did she mean by 'vampire girl', Bella? Tell me you weren't stupid enough to put Charlie in danger by hanging out with a bunch of bloodsucking monsters." I demanded, earning an angry expression from her.

"They're not monsters. What would you even know about monsters, you spoiled little New York brat." She snarled, and I almost snorted in amusement. This idiot wouldn't know what a real monster was if it punched her in the face. Before I could even say anything though, a deep male voice that made my insides melt for some odd reason spoke up.

"If you think you can call my imprint that and get away with it, you are sorely mistaken, Swan. I'd rip your head off right now if she wanted me to." The male voice said, making everyone turn to face the doorway. Three men filled it, and I recognized Jacob in the three, glaring death at the one who had spoken.

It was the one Bella had slapped back at Jacob's house, so I knew this was Paul. The third one though, I assumed was Sam, since Jared said that Emily was Sam's fiancee. It wasn't the three of them that had me confused though. It was Paul's words.

"What's an imprint?" I asked, making his eyes snap to mine, and I felt that odd pulling sensation I had felt back in January when I had locked eyes with the wolf on the cliffs again. That clearly confirmed that the wolf had been Paul.

"I'll explain later. I'm Paul though, what's your name?" He asked. I narrowed my eyes at him slightly, wanting to have the answer sooner, since working with no answers usually got me into trouble, but introduced myself just the same.

"Persephone Jackson, call me Perci." I said, reaching out a hand to shake, startling slightly at the heat from his skin, and the slight shock I felt when our hands touched.

"Listen, as glad as I am that the two of you are getting along, Jacob has some information for us about the redhead." Sam said, breaking the slight moment we were having, and earning himself a glare from Paul.

"What information?" Embry asked, looking up from his muffin to eye Jacob curiously.

"I know what she wants, what she's after. She's after Bella, since her leech killed her mate, she wants to kill Bella in revenge." He said, and I didn't bother holding back the groan that escaped me.

"Then Bella needs to be guarded at all times, or she's up the shit creek without the paddle. It's not fun having something after you for revenge." I started, feeling Paul tense beside me at the obvious familiarity I had with the situation.

"And, how would you know about that?" Jared asked, concern in his voice. This time, I was the one to tense as I fought off flashbacks of Medusa's two sisters chasing me, intending to take revenge for me killing their sister as I made my way towards Camp Jupiter with no memories, and no clue what they were talking about.

"Let's just say, being chased with the intent of murderous revenge isn't fun, and leave it at that shall we?" I said faintly, before walking out of the house and down to the water.

I sat down on a driftwood log, letting my feet dangle in the comfort of the sea to chase away the memories and calm me down from the anger I felt at how reckless Bella had been with Charlie's safety. The water churned slightly as the sea sensed my remaining anger, and I tried to force myself to calm down more.

"You know, forcing it won't calm you down further or faster." An increasingly familiar voice said as the spot next to me suddenly became occupied.

"Bella's stupidity won't calm me down either. Being near the water helps though." I replied, looking over at Paul, and giving him a slight smile. He chuckled for a second, before sobering again.

"Do you still want to know what an imprint is Perci?" He asked in a serious voice, making me look at him in confusion for a second before I remembered the word that Paul had called me earlier.

"Yes, especially since you called me yours." I said, giving him a hard stare that I had learned from Thalia after she joined the Hunt. She liked to call it the 'man killer stare', which even Artemis found amusing. It didn't surprise me that he flinched at being on the receiving end of it.

"An imprint is something we get as wolves. It's kind of like, 'love at first sight' almost, but not quite. When a wolf sees their imprint, it's not gravity holding them to earth anymore, but her. You would do, or be anything for her. A friend, brother, lover, anything. I imprinted on you back in January, Perci. I've been going insane trying to figure out who you were ever since, and today was not how I wanted to introduce myself to you. I hoped I would be able to talk to you first, and work up to telling you about the pack." He said, looking me in the eye, as if searching for something, that I assumed was fear.

In response, I started back unafraid, but still processing what he told me. The way he made it sound was like an imprint was a wolf finding their soul mate or something like that. As if replying to the thought, I heard the voice of Aphrodite in my head.

 _"'That's exactly what it is, Perci. Paul is a bit of a hothead, and with the temperament you got from your father, the two of you are a perfect match. He won't be able to hurt you without hurting himself. Give him a chance, honey, and let him tell you about his life expectancy, and you can tell him about us. This is my way of apologizing for your immorality being forced on you.'"_ Her voice said.

I nearly startled at being told I could reveal the Greek world to a mortal, but relaxed myself before I could give anything away to soon.

"So, it's like a soul mate thing?" I questioned, as if it hadn't just been explained to me by a goddess. He smiled brightly and nodded, seemingly glad that I got it.

"Exactly!" He exclaimed happily. I stared out at the ocean, wondering if my dad or Triton -who had become very protective of me now that I was his immortal sister-had been told about what Aphrodite had done with my life. Even more, I wondered how I would bring this up to Paul. I didn't know him that well, and the chance that he could reveal the secret was a concern. Still, I would trust Aphrodite, she'd be the one in trouble if things blew up in my face.

"So what does this mean then? You said the wolf would be anything for their imprint, does that mean it's my choice, or is it yours?" I asked, taking my mind off of my own secret to look at him. I was slightly surprised at how soft his gaze was, unused to bring looked at with such adoration and awe by someone who wasn't a new camper being told about the things I had done.

"The choice is entirely yours, Perci. If you want to just be friends, then that's what we'll be. If you want me to be your brother, then you've got one. If you want to be a couple, our friends will complain about how disgustingly sweet I am towards you." He told me.

"What if I want you to be a confidante?" I asked, looking at him shyly. He looked elated for a second, before his face fell in disappointment.

"I would love it if you could call me that. But Perci, nothing stays secret when we're in our wolf forms. We share a pack mind when we're phased, and if one wolf thinks something, everyone else sees or hears it too." He said, sounding dismayed. I could feel my heart ache for him, and the pain I could tell it caused him, not being able to act as my confidante. I reached out to place a comforting hand on his arm, once again feeling the heat coming from his skin.

"Is there a way to make sure none of them reveal any of my secrets if you were to accidentally let it slip then? Because if we're soul mates, I want to be able to be honest with you and have no secrets." I told him, hoping I wouldn't get into trouble with Zeus if or when the rest of the pack found out. If I did, I'd put the blame on the one who told me to tell, Aphrodite.

"There is one way. But you would have to be okay with the rest of the pack finding out whatever it was you wish to tell me." Paul said, his face gaining a hopeful expression. I thought for a second about the potential consequences, before deciding to take the risk. I was immortal, what did I have to worry about now that an oath on the Styx couldn't strike me down if it was broken.

"I'll tell you, and you don't have to try to hide it. But I want to know one thing first." I said, looking Paul dead in the eye to let him know how serious I was with this.

"Anything, what is it?" He asked, completely sincere.

"What was meant about the redhead? Have you guys been trying to take her out or something?" I asked, some of my battle instincts coming forth just a little bit. My immortality took away my dyslexia -something my brain was still getting used to- which is why I struggled through homework, but my ADHD was still very much there.

"Yeah, we've been trying to take her out. It's why we phase, to protect our people from the threat of the cold ones. We can't touch your leech loving cousin's precious Cullens, there's a treaty for that, but anyone not allied with them is free game. You don't have to worry though, I won't let anything happen to you." He said, and I could see the protectiveness in his eyes.

"She doesn't need you to protect her, mutt." An alarmingly familiar voice said, much to my horror.

 **A/N: Sorry I didn't update yesterday guys! I wanted to, but my dad had surgery, so I spent most of the day up at the hospital. I'll give you guys extra chapters tonight to make up for it though!**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: If you recognize it, it's not mine. Simple as that.**

Chapter 7

Paul POV

I whirled to face the direction the voice came from, my wolf screaming at me to protect my imprint from the unknown person. I hadn't even heard someone come up to us, so this person could be a threat. The speaker turned out to be a teenager, probably around 19, or maybe even 20. He was about six feet tall, with a swimmer's build, and had shoulder length black hair, and the same sea green eyes Perci had.

"How long were you there?" My imprint's melodic voice asked the stranger, who shrugged as his gaze moved past me to soften as his eyes landed on Perci.

"You know father's domain will react to your emotions. I was close by when I felt your anger effecting the water, so I came to check on you. I can't wait to see what father will do when he finds out you have a soul mate." The stranger said, his voice alarmingly gleeful near the end.

"Perci, who is this?" I ground out, barely able to keep myself from phasing at the potential threat to my imprint. It was Perci's hand on my arm that was the only thing keeping me from wolfing out.

"Paul, this is my half-brother, Triton. Triton, this is Paul, if you want to blame someone for this, you know who to go to." She said, and I felt myself relax a bit at the knowledge that this stranger was her brother. Though I still wanted to know how he had managed to sneak up on me, and what the hell he was talking about with domains and Perci's anger effecting the water.

"Oh, believe me, sister, I will be talking to her. And I'm sure father will too." Triton said, a smug smirk forming on his face.

"Go for it, just remember this, brother. I thought you wanted me to live a happy life during this punishment in disguise. If this is her work, don't you think she would make sure Paul and I have a _long_ and happy life together?" Perci asked, clearly threatening her brother, though with what, was lost to me. I became even more confused when Triton's shoulders slumped, indicating that she clearly had him.

"Fine. I'll make you a deal though, Perci." He said, making her groan slightly, and I tensed slightly in response.

"What is it?" She asked, a slight tone of dread seeping into her voice as she gave him an exasperated look. He just grinned at her, falsely innocent.

"You have to introduce yourself to him, properly, using the titles from your claiming, then show him proof. If he doesn't run away, I will give not only my approval, but my blessing, and I'll stand up for him against father." He said, further confusing me, though evidently not Perci, as she just looked mildly alarmed, before squaring her shoulders.

"Fine, you've got yourself a deal." She told him, before turning to look me in the eye.

"Paul, I would like to formally introduce myself to you, so you know what you're getting into. I am Persephone Jackson, daughter of Poseidon, god of the sea, earthshaker, and father of horses, princess of the sea. I am a veteran of two wars, and have been recently made immortal. Before you is my half-brother, Triton, god of tides, and messenger of the seas." She said, and I noticed the water rise up to form a trident in her hand.

I stared at her for a moment in shock, before my eyes strayed to the water-made trident still in her hand. The fact that she could do that was proof enough, but this explained why she had gone underwater and not surfaced for so long when I first imprinted on her back in January. When she had seen me, and just after I imprinted, she had ducked under the water, and had not surfaced for fifteen minutes. It also explained how she was able to stand being in the water at all in January. The temperature of the ocean must not bother her.

"So, you're a goddess?" Was the first thing that tumbled out of my mouth once I had processed what had just happened. I was still in shock, but at least I had processed and accepted what my imprint was. To my surprise though, Triton snorted, shaking his head.

"No, she turned that down when she won the second Titan War. It pissed off uncle Zeus enough that he didn't give her the choice of denying immortality when she won the second Giant War. It was just, you won, now you're immortal. It took me a bit of time to come around to the idea of having her around forever, but now, I'm honestly wondering how I didn't like her in the first place." He said, looking fondly at Perci, who rolled her eyes.

"You were pissed that dad cheated on your mom again and, like the fates, took it out on me because you couldn't take it out on dad." She said, releasing the trident, which just splashed back down in the sea as if the water had never been disturbed in the first place.

"Yes, but that was before I got to know you. I regret that now, and honestly don't understand what I was thinking letting the fact that you were a demi-god cloud my mind when I wanted a sister anyway." Triton said, and I could almost _feel_ my brain hurt from the back and forth.

"So you're a demi-god then?" I asked, interrupting their conversation before my head actually exploded. Geez, the pack was gonna lose it when they found this stuff out. I just hoped Sam would remember to put a 'no giving so much as a hint' rule on Jacob to keep him from telling the leech lover.

"Yeah, pretty much. The immortal demi-goddess daughter of Poseidon." Perci said, shrugging.

I could see the slight pain in her eyes as she said the word immortal, and could only guess that she was upset about it because of her family or friends. Not wanting her to feel upset, I smiled at her.

"So, can I call you my goddess then?" I asked, making her giggle, and Triton groan.

"You two are going to be _that_ couple, aren't you? This is going to suck, having to stand up for you two to father now. I was counting on him running so I could give him a hard time when he came crawling back." He complained, earning a glare from Perci, and a mildly offended look from me. I wanted to glare at him, but he was a god, he could probably kill me for looking at him wrong.

"Aphrodite said that he couldn't hurt me without hurting himself. You're the one who made the terms of the deal, so you have to give your approval, and your blessing as well." She said fiercely, while I looked on with awe, and he sighed in obvious resignation.

"Yes, yes. A deal is a deal, so I give you my approval, and my blessing to date my sister. But I will warn you now wolf, if you cause my sister any pain, or make her cry anything but happy tears, you will feel the wrath of not only I, but our father's, and everyone Perci is friends with. That includes our cousins Nico, who is a son of Hades, Thalia, a daughter of Zeus and is a lieutenant of Artemis' hunt, and her friend Annabeth, who is a daughter of Athena and an amazing strategist. So, to be clear, if you hurt my sister, you won't survive." He said, leaning to get in my face as he all but growled the last sentence.

I leaned back slightly, not ashamed to admit I was trying to get away from him. It would be stupid to deny being afraid of being on the receiving end of a shovel talk from a god. I just hoped Perci's father decided Triton's was enough. I may need to seriously brush up on my Greek mythology now, but even I knew I didn't want a shovel talk from a god who controlled 71% of the earth's surface.

"Understood." I managed to get out, before hearing faint chatter from the rest of the pack as they headed toward the beach. It was clear that Perci and Triton heard it as well, since they turned to face the direction of the chatter.

"I'll see you in a bit, sis. Paul." Triton said, hugging Perci in farewell, before nodding once to me and sinking back under the waves. Not two seconds later, the pack came into view on the beach, waving and shouting at us. Perci waved in acknowledgement, but I quickly caught Sam's eye and gestured towards the woods. Understanding took over his features, and he quietly informed the rest of the pack of a meeting in the woods, before heading there, followed by my brothers.

"I'll be right back, my goddess. I'm going to go inform the pack of what I just learned, okay? I'll have Sam put a gag order on everyone, especially Jacob so he can't tell Bella." I told her, making her nod before I stood up to follow my brothers into the woods, stripping so I wouldn't shred my shorts as soon as I was covered by the tree line, and phasing.

 _"'What is it you needed to call a meeting about, Paul?'"_ Sam's voice asked through the pack mind.

 _"' Before I can show or tell, you need to issue an alpha order for no one to give so much as a hint about the secret I'm about to share. It's about_ Perci.'" I stated, my mental tone indicating how serious this was to me. Thankfully, he picked up on that, and issued the alpha order, earning mild grumbling from Jacob now that I had Sam cut off his loophole.

 _"'What is it, Paul?'"_ Jared asked. Deciding against explaining everything through words I couldn't even find, I just replayed the memories of the last fifteen minutes. Soon enough, I felt the ripple of shock that traveled through the pack at the truth of what and who my imprint really was.

 _"'She's 18! How is it possible that she's fought in two wars?!'"_ Embry's startled voice echoed through the pack mind.

 _"'Can we talk about the fact that she turned down becoming a goddess?'"_ Jacob asked, and I growled at him in response.

 _"'Don't be so damn shallow, Black. The way it sounds to me, she would have turned down immortality as well. She called it a 'punishment in disguise', after all.'"_ Jared snapped, coming to Perci's defense.

 _"'Enough, all of you! We will all read up on Greek mythology to better understand the world that our new sister has opened to us. Perci will have to tell us what's truth and what isn't, but the fact of the matter is she's been through two wars. Her friend, the strategist may be able to help us come up with a way to defeat the redhead. We won't ask unless it's our only option, but we may have help that way. From now on though, we should make sure to try to keep the beaches clean to show kindness to her father and brother.'"_ Sam said, issuing another alpha order.

For once, nobody complained about the order, or about having a new chore heaped onto them as part of the pack. Perci was one of us now, and if she was strongly connected to the sea, then it was the duty of the pack to help take care of it to help take care of her.

 _"'Hey, Paul? I hate to break it to you, but you do realize you're going to have one hell of a time impressing her father, you know that, right?"_ Jared asked, making me let out a wolfy groan.

 _"'Don't remind me. I'm surprised that impressing Triton took so little effort. Impressing the god of the sea though? I'm practically toast, even with him and Perci covering my ass.'"_ I said, before I heard water churning again.

Curiosity got the best of us all, and we slowly made our way out of the trees some to look at what was going on. The shock that rippled through the pack this time, was much stronger than when I showed my memories. There, in the water, was Perci and Triton - who was now green skinned with two tails, what the fuck?- splashing each other with water, only Perci was completely dry.

 _"'Paul? What even are our lives now?'"_ I heard Jacob ask in shock as we all stared at the scene in the water before us. For once, I had no answer to give either. I was just as lost on this as they were, only I was thrilled to start finding out. My imprint would make sure my life was never dull again.


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: If you recognize it, it's not mine. Simple as that.**

Chapter 8

Perci POV

The weeks seemed to fly by after meeting the pack. Paul had told me what had happened in the impromptu meeting he had called in the woods after meeting Triton and discovering my secret, and I had been greatly relieved to find out that Sam had issued an order to make sure nobody in the pack told my secret to someone not allowed to know.

Paul had ended up meeting my dad as well in the days that followed the 'big reveal'. It had been interesting to say the least. Dad had spent an hour alternating between threatening him, and thanking him for ensuring that I wasn't alone in my new eternity, especially when we found out that as long as he kept phasing, he wouldn't age. He did thank the pack for helping to keep the beaches clean though, which was somewhat amusing when Embry nearly fainted at shaking hands with a god. Paul hadn't been able to stop laughing for nearly 20 minutes. I had told them all about camp, and even had the chance to introduce them to Nico, who had come by for a surprise visit.

He had ended up becoming friends with Paul after threatening the daylights out of him, and had left with Bella's fear, and Charlie's approval. Nico had terrified Bella simply by telling Paul within her hearing range that if Paul hurt me, he knew over 200 ways to kill him and make sure the body was never found. Ironically, that was also how he had gained Charlie's approval, and a job offer if he decided to take up law enforcement. Both Nico and I snorted at the thought, though my goth cousin did appreciate the offer. When the camp found out though, it had been a near riot, which Jared had found hilarious.

 _Flashback_

 _Paul and I were cuddling on the couch in Sam and Emily's place since he didn't have patrol yet, enjoying the quiet when an IM appeared in front of us, startling Paul. I groaned inwardly and glared slightly at Annabeth through the rainbow._

 _"Your timing needs improvement, Wise Girl." I told the wide eyed girl._

 _"Why is that, Seaweed Brain? And who's that you're sitting very close to?" She asked, a suspicious gleam in her eyes._

 _"I'm Paul, Perci's boyfriend." My poor wolf said before I could warn him. Annabeth's eyes went as wide as dinner plates before she turned her head slightly to face the camp from the porch of the Big House._

 _"Perci has a boyfriend, and I'm talking to him right now!" She bellowed, making me sigh and pat him on the thigh._

 _"Good luck." I said simply, before getting up and walking into the kitchen. I knew I shouldn't but I would enjoy hearing all the threats my friends had for him, especially since they now knew he could see through the Mist, since he was speaking through an IM. It turned out, Aphrodite made him Clear Sighted when she talked the Fates into tying our strings together, and since he was, the pack was due to the pack mind. I still had no idea how that worked when they weren't wolves, but it helped, so I didn't complain._

 _It was only five minutes into the riot/interrogation/major shovel talk session Paul was receiving from everyone, even Chiron and Mr. D, amusingly enough, that the pack came in for lunch. I quickly signaled for them to be quiet, letting them hear the hilarity that was Paul being threatened by so many people. It was oddly touching to find out that so many people at camp cared, but funny as hell to see the hothead of the pack actually pale at some of the threats he was getting. I couldn't wait for Thalia to find out._

 _By the time everyone at camp had said their peace/threatened Paul with multiple forms of death and torture, Jared had collapsed to the kitchen floor unable to breathe, he was laughing so hard._

 _End flashback_

Today though, I sat at the kitchen table, watching with amazement as Emily made such massive amounts of food for the pack, waiting for Bella. Ever since the pack found out that the redheaded vampire, Victoria, wanted to kill Bella, she had been told to spend as much time as she could at Sam and Emily's. I was there most of the time because I liked Emily, and I had told Sam that Celestial Bronze worked on vampires, since they were a creation of Hades and Aphrodite. Some mortal had insulted them, so they had cursed them to become a vampire that sparkled. That mortal bit another, and so came the vampire race. It was always funny to find a few that worshiped the Greek gods though, since they were technically created by two of them.

"Where's Bella, she should be here by now, shouldn't she?" The other woman asked as she mixed a huge bowl of muffin batter. I shrugged from my spot at the table, glancing out the window, and wondered where my idiot of a mortal cousin was myself.

"I have no idea, I think she stopped by the Black's place to hang out with Billy for a little bit. She did say she was going a little stir crazy here." I said, turning back to face Emily, who hummed and nodded. Before anything else could be said though, the phone on the wall rang and Emily looked at me from the bowl.

"Can you grab that, please? I've kinda got my hands full." She said with a joking smile, making me snort as I got up to grab the phone.

"Uley residence, how can I help you?" I said, putting on a fake receptionist voice, earning a small giggle from Emily.

 _"Perci, it's Sam. I need to talk to Emily please, it's important."_ Sam's voice responded on the other end.

I could feel my stomach drop slightly as I looked back at Emily.

"It's Sam, he says it's important. I'll take over the muffins, you take care of this." I whispered, handing the phone to her as I took the bowl and started mixing. I tuned out Sam and Emily's conversation, not wanting to be nosy, but nothing could have tuned out Emily's sudden heartbroken sob. I whirled to face her, setting down the bowl of muffin batter when I saw her sinking to the ground, rushing over to her.

"Emily! What is it, is someone hurt?" I asked, trying to get a response from the sobbing woman now on the floor. When she didn't reply, I gently pried the phone from her, and put it back to my ear.

"Sam, what's going on, who's hurt?" I demanded, hoping that it wasn't Paul.

"Harry Clearwater had a heart attack and passed away. He was Emily's uncle. Seth and Leah are with Sue up at the hospital, Charlie's with them." He said, and my hand flew to my mouth to stifle the gasp. I had met Harry Clearwater at a bonfire a few days after meeting the pack. He had been thrilled that Paul had imprinted, and we had bonded over stories of being on the water, despite mine being heavily edited.

"Oh no. Sam, I'm so sorry." I said, feeling the sea react to my sorrow. I knew my father and Triton would be concerned, but it wouldn't be bad enough to come check on me in person.

"I'll IM Nico and have him fast track Harry to Elysium. Mortals see what their beliefs allow them to see when they enter uncle Hades' realm, he'll go to paradise, I promise." I vowed, keeping my voice low so Emily wouldn't hear and become more upset. The pack had been allowed to tell other imprints the truth about me, so Emily knew, but I didn't want her to become more distressed at hearing the finality of Harry going to Elysium.

"Thank you, Perci. It's greatly appreciated." He said, before hanging up. I set the phone down and wrapped my arms around Emily, giving her a hug for support. Almost immediately, she wrapped her arms around me in a vice grip, sobbing into my shoulder. I allowed myself to shed a few tears before helping her to the couch, with a blanket, a glass of water, and one of the muffins we had finished half an hour ago to help with the shock.

"I'll be right back, I've got to make a call." I told her softly, not leaving until I saw a faint nod. I hurried through the IM, explaining to Nico what had happened, and giving a description of Harry to him. Once he understood the situation, he promised he would take Harry to Elysium himself, using his pull as Ghost King to bypass the line at the judgement pavilion, even calling back five minutes later to assure me it was done. I nodded before swiping through the message and returning to Emily's side.

"Sorry that took so long, I was talking to my cousin." I told her, avoiding mentioning which cousin it was.

"Did he get there safely?" Her voice asked faintly, as she turned to look at me with heartbroken eyes.

"Did who get where safely?" I asked, not quite understanding the question.

"Uncle Harry. Did he get to your uncle's domain safely?" She asked, her voice slightly stronger. I froze for a second before giving a sigh and nodding.

"Yeah, he did. Nico escorted him to paradise himself. Harry's soul is now residing in Elysium." I said quietly, only to have the breath knocked from me as Emily wrapped me in another vice grip.

"Thank you for making sure he went to paradise." She whispered, hugging me for all she was worth. Not knowing how to respond, I just hugged her back, staying like that for an unknown amount of time until Sam came back.

"You've got to calm down, Perci. The water's rough, and Bella nearly drowned because she went cliff diving." He said quietly as he took my place in Emily's hug. I winced for a second at the mention of rough seas, before my eyes widened at the rest of the information.

"Bella did what?! Is she suicidal?" I gasped, running my hands through my hair roughly, before focusing again.

"Where is she? I need to knock some sense into that moron." I asked, earning the quickest flash of a smirk from Sam.

"Jacob's got her. He took her to his place to dry off for a minute before driving her home. Paul won't be coming back for now, Harry was like a father to him." He said, and I nodded sadly before bidding him goodbye and running over to Jacob's place since I had caught a ride with Bella today. When I got to the Black's place I barged in, knowing even without Sam telling me that Billy was at the hospital with Sue Clearwater.

"Are you stupid or something? Harry Clearwater had a heart attack, and you decide that cliff diving sounds like a good idea?" I demanded the second I caught sight of Bella.

"It was for recreation. If the water had been calmer, she wouldn't have almost drowned." Jacob said, glaring at me. It was said casually enough not to raise Bella's suspicions, but I recognized the accusation for what it was.

"Whatever, the point is, I wasn't trying to kill myself. Can we go home now, I want to be there for Charlie when he gets back." Bella said, and I withheld the snort of disbelief that threatened to escape me, but allowed Jacob to drive the tank back anyway. I had only driven Bella's truck once, and had vowed to never do it again. When we finally got parked in front of the house, I threw open the door, wanting to escape the awkward, and slightly desperate flirting Jacob was doing with Bella.

"Oh, holy crap!" Jacob's voice shouted as soon as the door opened, sounding like he got hit in the gut.

"What is it?" Bella asked, her voice concerned, while I just turned to look at him, Riptide in my hand in pen form, ready for me to uncap it. Jacob glanced at it for a second before looking me in the eyes and speaking only one word.

"Vampires." He said, voice sounding like a warning.


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: If you recognize it, it's not mine. Simple as that.**

Chapter 9

Perci POV

I tensed at the word, my free hand inching toward the cap of Riptide. I was just about to uncap it when Bella paled suddenly, looking past me.

"That's Carlisle's car, they're here!" She exclaimed, clambering out of the truck and starting to rush toward the house.

"Bella, wait! If there's a Cullen in there, I can't protect you." Jacob said, grabbing hold of her arm in an attempt to prevent her from going in.

"They won't hurt me." She said, shaking off Jacob's hand and walking into the house. Jacob and I shared a mildly alarmed look, before I sighed.

"You'll know if you're needed. I should be able to handle this if it's a trick though, I've got Riptide." I said, pocketing the sword-in-disguise. He stared at me for a second, as if unsure, before sighing and nodding.

"If I don't get any sign that you're fine within ten minutes, I'm coming in. If I see you in trouble, I'm calling Paul." He negotiated. I didn't even hesitate to nod, before running into the house after my reckless cousin. Honestly, I thought. If this was how Annabeth and Grover felt every time I rushed into a situation, I owed them a huge apology.

When I got into the house, I followed the sounds of voices into the living room, spotting Bella sitting on the couch with a small, pixie-like woman that was obviously a vampire sitting on the armchair opposite her.

"You have two seconds to tell me who you are, or I'm calling the wolves." I all but growled at the vampire, my fingers twitching toward the pocket Riptide was in.

"Perci, she's fine, it's Alice Cullen." Bella said, getting up to stand in front of her precious vampire, as if that would stop me from attacking. I narrowed my eyes at the vampire behind her, noticing that she seemed a little on edge.

"If she's so safe, why is she nervous?" I questioned, not taking my eyes off of Alice, who all but twitched under my gaze.

"My instincts, they're telling me that there's someone dangerous close to me." Alice said, her voice like wind-chimes. I smirked inwardly at her answer, knowing that the danger her instincts was registering was likely me. Before I could give a somewhat taunting response though, the sound of the front door shutting sounded, and I sighed, turning around to give Jacob a look of annoyance.

"It hasn't been ten minutes yet, Jacob. And, as you can see, I'm not in trouble so there's no need to alert Paul." I told him.

"You must be the wolf." Came Alice's voice, a sneer firmly in place. I rolled my eyes in response, honestly exasperated.

"For Poseidon's sake, knock off the pissing match, would you?" I groaned, tuning out the conversation, since I knew they wouldn't listen to me. A few minutes later though, the sound of the front door opening and closing brought my attention back to the room, and I noticed with some relief that Alice had been the one to leave.

"Are the others coming back? How many are here, and how long is she staying?" Jacob asked, as Bella picked up a mug, making to walk into the kitchen.

"No, it's just Alice. And she can stay as long as she wants." Bella said, moving around him, leaving the two of us to follow her into the kitchen, though I only did because I was thirsty.

Grabbing myself a glass of water, I tried to tune out Jacob's nearly hopeless declaration of his love for Bella, flinching slightly in sympathy when I heard him whisper his love for her in his native language. I had heard the words a few times from Paul already, despite not having been dating long, and always enjoyed hearing his liquid-like language. Now though, I just felt sorry for Jacob, hearing the beautiful words come out of his mouth to someone who would never appreciate them, or return their meaning in the way he hoped. Mercifully for him though, the phone ringing cut off any reply Bella might have made. He let loose an irritated growl as he grabbed the phone to answer, being the closest one to it.

"Swan residence." He answered, before going stiff as a board at whatever was said on the other end of the line.

"He's not here right now, he's planning a funeral." Jacob ground out, before slamming the phone back down onto the receiver.

"Who was it, Jake?" I asked, giving him a look of concern, only to be ignored.

"Always in the way." He muttered, seemingly to himself, taking a step away from Bella as faint tremors started shaking his arms.

"Jacob, who was that?" Bella asked/demanded, stupidly taking a step toward the currently struggling wolf.

"Bella, stay back." He commanded, holding a hand out to prevent her from coming closer, just as Alice appeared in the doorway, a mildly frantic look on her face.

"Bella, it's Edward. He thinks your dead, Rosalie told him why I came here." She said, much to my confusion. Bella though, seemed to understand perfectly, as she whirled to face Jacob again from where she had looked to her precious vampire.

"Why didn't you let me speak to him?!" She yelled, moving toward Jacob again.

"He didn't ask for you!" He yelled back, my groan of exasperation at the apparent soap opera I had decided to move in the middle of being drowned out by Bella's desperate cry of 'I don't care!'

"Bella, he's going to the Volturi! He wants to die too." Alice said solemnly, grabbing my fool of a cousin by the shoulders to convey this message. Within seconds, Bella's face went from frantic, to utterly horror stricken, before she rushed up the stairs -somehow, not tripping-, and coming back down minutes later with her backpack and a passport.

"He left you, Bella. He didn't want you anymore, remember?" Jacob said harshly as we followed the she-vamp and Bella outside to the black Mercedes on the other side of the road, the car that Bella had to have recognized when we first got back.

"I don't care, I'm not going to let him kill himself out of guilt. Cover for me with Charlie, alright Perci." She said, aiming the last demand at me, which I scoffed at.

"Yeah, no. If you're going somewhere out of the country, which you clearly are judging by the passport, I'm not covering your ass. You're leaving when Charlie needs you the most to help him with the death of one of his best friends, to go gallivanting out of the country to stop some emo vampire with a Romeo complex from committing suicide? I won't cover you for that, in fact, I'll be the first person he hears this from." I told her, whirling around to go inside to call Charlie myself.

 **"May Hermes make your travels rough, and may Nemesis give you the retribution you deserve for abandoning your father in his time of need."** I mumbled in Ancient Greek, honestly doubting that the aforementioned god and goddess would really do anything, as it wasn't exactly a prayer to them, though it made me feel a little better.

I heard the squealing of tires as soon as the door shut behind me, and rolled my eyes at the dramatics of the she-vamp and my cousin. Honestly, I'd seen less drama on Olympus, and that was really saying something there. Not to be deterred though, I made my way to the phone and dialed Charlie, hating myself when I informed him that Bella had run off with Alice Cullen to parts unknown with her passport. How Jacob and I had tried to stop her, reminding her about Harry's death, and how he would need her, but that she had gone anyway, expecting me to cover for her.

After Charlie broke down a little bit on the phone, I promised him I would have pizza waiting for him when he got back, and that I would still be there for him. His relief was nearly palpable, even over the phone, and we hung up with me able to practically feel his relief. I took a deep breath to prevent myself from getting even more angry at Bella over how horrible Charlie had sounded when I told him she had run off, before calling the pizza place, and giving our regular order.

"Do you know who the Volturi are?" Jacob's voice asked from behind me suddenly just after I got off the phone with the pizza place, making me jump and curse the fact that he could be so quiet when he wanted to be.

"By Olympus, Jacob, don't do that!" I scolded, turning to face him and leaning against the counter.

"Yes or no, Perci, do you know who they are?" He asked again, ignoring the light scolding as he scowled angrily. I looked at him for a second, trying to figure out why he was asking before sighing, deciding to just tell him what I knew.

"Yeah, I know who they are. First thing's first though, vampires are a creation of my uncle Hades, and Aphrodite. Some mortal insulted them both, and they took offense to it, so boom, they curse him and the first vampire is created. Over time, that one bit someone, and so on and so forth until the vampire race is a larger population than you would like. Now, sometime around 3,000 years ago, three men from Greece were all sired by the same vampire. Aro of Thebes, Caius of Sparta, and Marcus of Athens. They were all devout in their worship of the gods, and eventually, when they aspired to become the ruling coven, prayed to the gods for luck in their endeavor. As they never stopped praying and worshiping the gods, they were blessed to succeed, and they formed the Volturi coven. Though they feed on humans, they remain faithful to the gods, and so they make sure to keep the three as the rulers. I don't quite remember where they set up shop, but if Aro hears the Greek in Alice's mind, it may cover Bella's ass for a little while." I informed him.

"What makes you so sure she'll be safe?" He asked, looking slightly relieved at the information that Bella may be safer for a little bit, but still worried.

"Two reasons. First, I mentioned two gods when I spoke, that'll be enough to get his attention. Second, they've met my father once. I'm his female carbon copy in looks, so it should make them pause just long enough to know she's related to me to find out if I'm related to him. The Volturi would never do anything to purposely displease the gods, they're not stupid." I told him, completely assured in that fact. Jacob nodded, calmer now after apparently checking how sincere I seemed in regards to Bella's safety.

Soon after, I saw him out the door as he headed back to the reservation to help with the consequences of Harry's sudden death, the pizza arriving just as he left. All I could do now was wait for Charlie to come home, and be the support that he needed right now with the loss of his friend and his daughter running off.

 **A/N: Hey guys! So, my dad is back from the hospital, which means a bit more time for updates, though they'll be happening at night. But, at least you'll be getting updates, and that's what matters. Also, just a warning, this story won't have much Volturi bashing, since in cannon, Aro, Caius, and Marcus are from Ancient Greek times. It would make sense that they would not want to do anything to risk pissing off the gods that they know can cause serious destruction. Hope everyone enjoyed the chapter!**


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: If you recognize it, it's not mine. Simple as that.**

Chapter 10

Perci POV

Three days passed since Bella had run off, each passing day only serving to piss Charlie off more regarding the situation, especially since Bella had missed the funeral, which happened on the second day she was gone. The pack had decided to throw a bonfire as a proper send off for one of the tribal elders, which I had been reluctant to go to, only agreeing when Charlie insisted. It was at the bonfire that I had found out what really happened to cause Harry's heart attack.

He and his daughter Leah had gotten into an argument, and she had become so angry that she had phased right in the middle of the living room of her house. Harry had been so shocked to see her phase that his already weak heart couldn't handle the surprise. Leah's brother Seth had phased after Harry had been pronounced dead, resulting in two very shocked and grieving wolves, one of which blaming herself for the death of her father. As if that hadn't been odd enough, Leah was Sam's ex girlfriend, and Emily's cousin. Paul had explained to me that Sam had been dating Leah when he had phased, and imprinted on Emily when she came down from another reservation to visit, and that Leah held a bitter resentment toward the both of them for it. They had also been brought in on the secret of what I was, and alpha ordered to secrecy.

Surprisingly enough to the rest of the pack, Leah and I had actually bonded over it, especially once she found out that I had asked Nico to make sure her father was taken straight to Elysium. I was now the only member of the pack that was safe from her anger, and had pretty much became her best friend. Seth just found the whole thing cool, and asked to watch me practice with Riptide sometime.

Currently though, I was sitting next to Charlie on the couch, watching a game with him when we both heard the sounds of cars coming to a stop in front of the house. Charlie sprang to his feet at the sound, practically puffed up with righteous anger as he threw open the door, and stormed out. I followed at a more sedate pace, letting Charlie have his fun in shouting at Bella, and her ex-Romeo from the sounds of it. When I got to the door, I saw Charlie arguing with a bronze haired vampire who apparently didn't know what a comb was that was holding Bella like she was a dam doll. **(A/N: Hope the pun is appreciated!)**

"Hey Charlie, is the one who apparently doesn't know about the existence of combs the one who left Bella catatonic in the middle of the woods?" I asked innocently, enjoying the scandalized looks penny-head got from the rest of his coven.

"Yeah, this is him." He growled, trying once again to separate Bella from her boy-toy. I smirked down at him, letting a little bit of my hidden sadistic side show through the action, earning a very pleasing shiver of fear.

"Hey asshole, I'm half Greek on my father's side, and it's tradition to burn our dead. If you hurt Bella again, I'll go so far as to flush the ashes like the little shit you are, got me?" I asked sweetly, knowing my eyes flashed with power. He nodded so fast he could have been mistaken for a bobble-head, and I relished the terror I saw in his eyes.

"Good, now hand Bella over to Charlie and get gone, before I end up getting a bit match happy anyway." I said, loving the fact that Charlie was just ignoring my threats. I may think Bella was completely stupid and brainless for dating a vampire, but she was still family, and my fatal flaw was loyalty. Fortunately, or unfortunately depending on who looked at it, vamp-boy handed Bella over and Charlie immediately turned to take her inside. Once he was out of sight though, I smirked wickedly again before making the gesture to ward off evil, enjoying the way all the vampires present were knocked back against their cars. It usually only worked on Greek monsters, though it had worked on a mortal before. Snickering, I turned and flounced back inside, slamming the door in finality. I headed up the stairs to Bella's room, still snickering slightly, arriving just as Charlie was opening her window a crack.

"Asshole and company are gone." I informed him in a whisper, and received a nod in return.

"Good, let's let her sleep. I'll yell at her some more when she can be awake for it." He said, and I shrugged before leading the way out of her room, and back downstairs. Once we were back on the couch, I noticed Charlie more staring into space than focusing on the game again.

"Alright, get it out before you truly blow up on her later." I said, hitting the 'mute' button on the remote. Charlie gave me a slightly skeptical expression, before seeing my nod and letting out an impressive rant.

"Just what the hell was she thinking running off with Alice Cullen? I found out outside that she went to Italy, _Italy Perci!_ And for what, him? I didn't like that boy the moment I met him, and he's done nothing but prove to me that I shouldn't trust him. So why on earth would Bella run off to Italy for him, especially when he left her broken in the woods for crying out loud! It's like she just forgot everything he did to her, and decided to take him back with open arms! I thought I would have to put her in a mental hospital months ago, and she just goes and pretends that nothing happened the second she sees any of his family? I raised her better than this, hell Renee did too! The Bella we raised was independent as hell and would never let a man walk all over her like this, much less treat her the way he does! We never raised her to be so dependent on a man, and I'm honestly ashamed that she's turned out like that. I don't know what to do anymore, Perci, I really don't." He ranted, looking at me with broken eyes.

I pulled him into a hug, not knowing what to say in response to his worries as a parent. The tight grip he had on me though, truly conveyed the fact that he was at the end of his rope, as he wasn't exactly one for physical affection. When we finally pulled back though, I looked him in the eye, making sure my face was open and kind.

"Why don't you try calling my mom for some advice? I was a trouble kid, not gonna lie, and although I never did anything like this, I think you should try getting some advice from her. I'll call Paul to have him inform Jacob that Bella's back, and get started on lunch while you do that if you'd like." I offered, knowing that my mom would be able to offer up some good advice on what to do, despite the fact that I never put her through what Charlie was dealing with. Still though, she had experience with her child going missing for a time with no word, unfortunately, so she would be able to help him out there. He nodded and stood to go call my mom, and I pulled out the phone I had gotten from Hermes that allowed me to make calls with no monsters detecting me, and dialed Paul.

 _"Yeah?"_ He answered shortly, and I allowed myself a small smile at his gruff attitude.

"It's me, Bella's back, but so are the rest of the Cullens, and it looks like they're back to stay." I told him, and heard him give a low curse at the information.

 _"You didn't try to run them through with Riptide?"_ He asked, sounding half hopeful, eliciting a giggle from me in response.

"No, there were witnesses. And besides, they're only Greek monsters by technicality, they didn't try to attack me because of my scent." I replied, receiving a sigh in response.

 _"Damn, it sucks that there were witnesses. I'd love to get rid of the Cullens, but sadly the treaty stands in the way of that. If you had run them through though, it would've been fine."_ He said.

"Yeah, well I didn't. Bella's currently asleep, and I've got Charlie getting advice on what to do with her now from my mom. Apparently, going to Italy wiped her out, which is mildly surprising since I thought the Volturi would've been in Greece, being Greek and all. I guess they wanted to avoid fighting over who's home city they would go to." I said, shrugging despite him not being able to see me.

 _"Yeah, Jake told us about the leaders. You really think they'll keep off Bella's ass since she's related to_ you?" He asked, and I sighed, running a hand through my hair.

"I hope so, but it's no guarantee. They do have one law that's heavily enforced, and that's that no human can know their secret. If a human finds out, it's 'turn them or kill them' to protect the secret of their race. Since the gods are so secretive, it's not a law that was disputed. Now that they know she knows, she's to be turned or killed, Paul. Her relation to me would only buy her some time, not make her exempt like I am." I told him, having brushed up on vampire laws to make sure I knew what was going on. He groaned in reply, and I could hear what sounded like him face-palming.

 _"Jacob's not gonna like that, and you know it."_ He said, drawing a groan from me.

"Yeah, tell me about it. But it's out of my hands, only my father would be able to order them not to turn her, and he won't do that since it's just one mortal. If Bella were my sister, maybe he would do that, but she's not, and Triton has told him that I'm not too fond of her." I said, smirking at the snort of amusement that escaped him. I had made no secret that I wasn't too fond of Bella, and the entire pack knew it. I only defended her because she was family, and I was loyal to my family. Until she did something to betray that loyalty, I would defend her. What Bella didn't know was how close she has become to doing just that.

 _"He'll get over it then. I've gotta go, Perci, I've gotta inform the pack and the elders that the Cullens are back. I love you though."_ He said, making me smile.

"I love you too. Talk to you later." I said, before hanging up, and walking into the kitchen. I found Charlie deep in conversation with my mom and waved to indicate I wanted him to pass a greeting along to her before getting started on a simple lunch of grilled ham and cheese sandwiches. Charlie had found out very quickly after I moved in with him that I wouldn't touch seafood, so he never asked me to make it. Their conversation finished just as I was setting the plates on the table.

"Your mom says she loves you, and that she and your step-dad miss you." He said, sitting down. I smiled and nodded at the information, idly wondering when I should introduce Paul to my mom and step-dad. It would sure be amusing when they discovered the two had the same name. Though, not as interesting as it had been when Paul finally met my dad.

"What did she say about the Bella situation, any good advice?" I asked, taking a bite of my sandwich.

"Yeah, she agreed that Bella should definitely be grounded until further notice, but since I can't do anything to keep the two apart at school, to put her on house arrest. She's only allowed to leave the house to go to work and school until I say otherwise, and if she wants to see that boy, he has to come here, but he'll be out by no later than 4." He said, and I nodded once again, happy that Charlie would be laying down the law with Bella.

The rest of the day passed by quite smoothly after that, with Charlie happy about the new rules for Bella, and me content to spend some time with him. We had ordered pizza again for dinner, making sure to save some for Bella, who had still not woken up yet. I wondered briefly how little sleep she had gotten on her impromptu trip for her to be this far into Hypnos' clutches. Charlie and I finally gave up on waiting for Bella to wake up, and went to bed around 10, only for me to fall right into a demigod dream involving a large group of people with red eyes. I knew instantly what they belonged to. Vampires.


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: If you recognize it, it's not mine. Simple as that.**

Chapter 11

Perci POV

Weeks passed since Bella's return from Italy and subsequent grounding and house arrest. Surprisingly, she had taken her punishment gracefully, though Charlie and I knew she hated not being allowed out of the house for anything other than school or work, especially since I spent a lot of time at the reservation. Paul had asked me to spend some more time with the pack while they were on high alert after I told them about the demigod dream I had of a bunch of vampires. We had a feeling that the dream I had may have something to do with all the disappearances and murders happening in Seattle, though we didn't have enough evidence to be sure, since nobody wanted to go near Seattle alone to get the information if it was true.

I had offered to go myself, being immortal, but Paul had shut down the offer immediately after I suggested it, saying that even if I was immortal, he didn't want me to test how long it would take me to reform by going up there nearly unprepared. I had argued, but in the end, it had been Charlie requesting me that night to stay away until the violence died down. I would have been suspicious of the timing, had he not told me to pass the warning along to the members of the tribe that I hung out with.

At the moment though, I had no worries about potential vampire problems, or even stress about my upcoming finals hell, and graduation from high school. I was sitting, relaxed, on the beach in Paul's arms at a pack bonfire that reminded me of being back at camp. The mood was light, s'mores were being made, and a few songs had even been badly sung as we all enjoyed ourselves, even Leah, who was usually grumpy around everyone but Seth and I. We were all having such a good time, that the sound of footsteps on the sand a few feet away actually managed to go unnoticed until a voice spoke up from just beyond the bonfire circle.

"Delivery for one Perci Jackson." The semi-familiar male voice spoke up, making all heads whip around to face him. Grinning, I extracted myself from Paul's arms and walked over to hug the god in the track suit.

"Hermes, good to see you again." I said, enjoying the small squeeze I got in return. I was still angry with Zeus for my immortality, but I didn't hold it against the rest of the council. Hermes and Apollo were two of my favorite immortal cousins anyway, so it was genuinely great to see him.

"Great to see you too, Perce. Mind if I sit, I've actually got a few minutes before I need to go again." He said, drawing a giggle from me as I gestured to the empty spot on a log where I was sitting before Paul pulled me into his lap.

"Go ahead, let me introduce you to everyone. Guys, this is my cousin Hermes, god of messengers, travelers, and thieves. Hermes, this is Sam, Jared, Jacob, Embry, Quil, Leah, Seth, Emily, and Kim." I said, pointing out the other members of the pack, smiling slightly as I pointed to Quil, who had joined the pack just two weeks ago and was loving it.

"Nice to meet you guys, but who is this, cousin?" Hermes asked, giving me his troublemaker smirk as he pointed to Paul, who suddenly seemed nervous. In response, I sat back down in his lap, my eyes never leaving Hermes as I snuggled back into the warmth of my wolf.

"This is Paul Lahote, my boyfriend and soulmate. Paul, this is Hermes, my third favorite immortal cousin." I introduced, smiling at the look of offense on said immortal's face.

"And who's in front of me?" He demanded a look of playful hurt on his face, which I just grinned cheekily at.

"Thalia's first, and number 2 is Artemis. If it makes you feel better, Apollo is number 4." I said, laughing as he nodded in acceptance before gaining a smug look at being told he was my favorite ahead of Apollo.

"It does, thanks." He said, making the rest of the pack laugh at his antics.

"Don't forget to give her the package!" Another familiar male voice hissed, making Hermes sigh.

"I was going to say that!" A female voice snapped at the male voice, earning a snort from me as Hermes pulled out his cellphone and turned it into his caduceus.

"George, Martha, quit arguing and say hello to Perci." He said, easily ignoring the wide-eyed looks he got from the rest of the pack.

"Hello, Perci." The snakes said in unison, turning to look at me, before George opened his mouth to spit out a perfectly dry package into Hermes' waiting hand, the god immediately turning his symbol back into a cell phone and holding out the package to me.

"Here you go Perci, best give it to you now before I get called away again. They're responses to your graduation announcements from everyone but Ares and Dionysus. If I'm not mistaken, they're all confirmations that they'll be there. I've even got permission to take time off to attend, though I can already tell you that Ares and Dionysus won't be going, though I doubt you mind that." He said, giving me a wink that left me smirking.

"Why are so many gods willing to go to a high school graduation?" Quil asked, seeming awed by the fact. Hermes simply snorted in response, happily accepting the can of coke I offered to him from the cooler. Cracking it open and taking a quick sip, he looked over at Quil in amusement.

"Because Perci is the hero and savior of Olympus. She's saved our asses and our thrones twice, and has only asked for better conditions for demigods and Hades and Hestia in return. She's everyone's favorite demigod, though very few will admit it, and is the greatest demigod in history, which nobody will deny. When my father made her immortal, no one disputed it because everyone wanted to keep her around. He's willing to make her a god if she asks, and she doesn't have to impress him for it. The only reason Ares and Dionysus aren't coming is because Ares is her rival, and D's still grounded to the camp." He said, making Seth do an impressive spit take.

"Ares is your rival? How did that happen?!" He half-shouted, making Hermes and I laugh.

"I beat him in a sword fight at age 12 with little training. I've openly mocked, made fun of, and criticized the gods since I found out I was a demigod, Ares is just the only one to declare rivalry with me." I said, shrugging as Hermes snorted again.

"You're as powerful as Triton and not even a god. Nobody's stupid enough to declare rivalry with you but him, especially not with everything you've done for the minor gods." He said, before groaning at George's voice telling him they had to go again.

"Tell them about some of the things you've done, cousin, seriously. It was nice to meet you all." He said, before running off and disappearing soon after. As soon as he faded from sight, every pair of eyes turned toward me, a silent demand to know what my cousin had been talking about in them. I sighed, before checking the time, standing when I saw how late it was.

"I'll tell you another time, promise. I've got to get going myself, it's nearly nine, and I have school tomorrow." I told them, bending to give Paul a quick kiss before walking back to my car with a wave to the others, ignoring the groans that trailed after me. When I got back to the house, Charlie and Bella were both sitting on the couch in the living room, and looked up when I entered.

"Hey Perci, did you have a good time at the bonfire?" Charlie asked, making Bella scowl slightly. Paul had made sure Bella knew that the pack wasn't too happy with her taking back the vampires so easily the few times he'd come over during her grounding to hang out. Jacob was pretty much the only one who wanted her around more, while the others were more than happy to have her off the rez if she was going to accept the Cullens back so easily. As far as Paul was concerned, she was only allowed near the pack if she was with a member of it.

"Yeah, it was fun. I discovered that when I sent out my graduation announcements that since I addressed them at Sam and Emily's, I accidentally put their address for the return one, and a bundle of responses came for me today." I said, lifting up the bundle of letters, making him snort in amusement at my 'mistake'. In reality, I had just sent them through Hermes Express, and they came back the same way. I trusted my cousin with my mail more than I did with most mailmen.

"Why did you send them out so early anyway? Graduation isn't for another month and a half." Bella asked, making me roll my eyes.

"Because most of the people I want to come live in New York and have lives, they needed a decent amount of warning so they could make plans. As it is, I'm pretty sure most of them are coming for the ceremony and leaving same day if they've decided to come. The only ones I know are staying for a few days are my mom and step-dad, and even that's to make sure they have time to spend with me, and to meet my Paul. You should've heard my mom laugh when I told her that my step-dad and boyfriend share a name so I would be addressing the one she married as 'older Paul'." I said, chuckling slightly at the memory of that conversation. Step-dad Paul had taken to calling mine his 'mini-me', and he hadn't even met mine.

I said my good nights after that, explaining to Charlie that Emily had made sure I ate at the bonfire, before heading down to my room for bed. Once I was in my pajamas, I checked the responses, just in case Hermes was unaware of someone having to decline coming. Annabeth, Nico, and Thalia had all accepted, much to my delight, as had the rest of the seven, though Leo was bringing Calypso, and Nico was bringing Will Solace, not that I minded. The curse she was under on Ogygia made it to where she fell in love with every male that landed there, but she became friends with females. Reyna was unable to come, as she had something else happening that day, and Chiron was unable to make it because he had his duties at camp, but other than them, the rest were coming. Though, Athena I was pretty sure only agreed to see if I was lying or not, she wasn't exactly impressed with my school record.

I grinned as I read my father's response though. Not only were he and Triton coming, Amphitrite staying behind because someone had to run Atlantis, -my step-mother had come to like me, same as Triton-, but he was bringing Tyson with him. My cyclops half-brother would be under heavy Mist, but he would be coming to my graduation, and was apparently forging me a new set of hunting knives as a graduation gift. Finished going through the responses, and getting over the shock that Zeus and Hera were both coming as well, I went to bed, offering a prayer to Morpheus for no demigod dreams.

The next morning, I immediately said a prayer of thanks to the god of dreams, as I didn't dream of anything but the sea, before getting ready for the dreaded school. Luckily, the day seemed to fly by, as most of the teachers were giving a review of everything in preparation for finals, and soon enough, it was time for lunch. When I dropped my books off at my locker, I found a nice surprise, in the form of a lunch box with a sticky note on it. 'That is not food, it's slop. Enjoy some real food, Perci. Love, Aunt Hestia'. Smiling, I pocketed the note, wondering how she found out about the crappy food quality at school.

Trusting her completely, I shut my locker and took the lunchbox with me as I headed to the cafeteria. I gazed longingly at the table the swim team sat before sitting down at Bella's usual table, a request from Charlie to keep an eye on Edward that had no one too thrilled. Jessica Stanley offered me what I assumed was a glare when she spotted the lunch box, though to me it looked like something was in her eye, while Angela Weber, the only one of Bella's 'friends' I liked, smiled welcomingly at me. I returned the smile before opening the lunch box, and grinned when I saw the portion container inside. It contained amazing smelling meat loaf, which Hestia somehow made blue, steamed carrots, and blue mashed potatoes. A bag of blue chocolate chip cookies were tucked in as well as a thermos.

"Why is your food blue?" The annoyance that was Mike Newton asked, giving my meal an odd look.

"She always makes food blue, I've never understood why." Bella's voice chimed in as she sat down at the table, her Cullen entourage of Edward, Alice, and a honey blonde vampire who I had been told was Jasper with her.

"If you'd mentally existed when I first arrived Bella, you'd know exactly why. But for Angela's sake, as she's the only one at this table I actually enjoy spending time with, I will inform you all that I like blue food because my first step-dad said that there was no such thing. After that, my mom made an effort to eat blue just to prove him wrong. After Gabe's disappearance, the tradition continued, and I don't plan on stopping." I said primly before taking a bite of my blue meatloaf, and nearly moaning at the taste. Aunt Hestia made such good food, it was unreal.

"I've decided to throw a graduation party, everyone's invited." Alice said, breaking the sudden tension at the table that I honestly didn't care that I created. The effect was instantaneous, as everyone at the table started chattering excitedly about a party at the elusive Cullen's house. I instantly resolved to invite Paul since Charlie would likely ask me to go, despite Bella being conditionally ungrounded now, before noticing Alice's blank face, indicating she was having a vision. Bella telling the pack about the abilities of the Cullens really came in handy with moments like these, I just hoped the vision didn't mean trouble. Though, since the Fates hated me, I was sure there would be trouble anyway. Joy.


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: If you recognize it, it's not mine. Simple as that.**

Chapter 12

Perci POV

I sighed in mild exasperation as I waited outside the station for Bella to arrive so she, Charlie, and I could go for the 'family dinner' that he had requested of us tonight. Bella had, as usual, caught a ride with Edward, making me question why she even had the truck anymore since she hardly used it now. The fact that the speed demon that was her vampire boy-toy was taking forever to get here spoke volumes, and I wondered exactly what Alice had seen at lunch that was causing such a delay. Finally, I spotted Edward's stupid Volvo pulling into the parking lot ten minutes late. It seemed Edward had perfect timing though, as just as they got out of the car, Charlie came out, following a clearly distraught couple. Catching sight of the unwanted addition, Charlie turned to me, seeming to check to make sure I hadn't brought Paul with me, before nodding in apparent approval that I had showed up sans-boyfriend.

"It is still just the three of us, right?" He asked, shooting a small glare at Edward, who smiled somewhat condescendingly.

"I'm just dropping her off." He said, apparently trying to placate him, before turning to head back to his car. After a few steps though, he paused and turned back to look at Bella.

"Oh, Bella? My parents wanted to remind you about that ticket you got for your birthday." He told her, making my eyes narrow in suspicion at the so called 'casual reminder'. The timing of it was too perfect with the vision Alice had at lunch today.

"What ticket?" Charlie asked in curiosity while I waited for Bella to figure out that the timing of this was off. Unfortunately, Bella seemed to be more naive than I had been when I first arrived at camp.

"A round trip ticket to see mom in Florida." She answered, looking at her boy-toy in curiosity, though, not suspicion.

"It expires soon, so you may want to use it this weekend. It might be your last chance to see her before you graduate." He said, adding the last part over her protests that she couldn't just drop everything to leave. It seemed to do the trick for him as she stopped arguing and nodded, while I intensified my suspicious glare. Why was he in such a big rush to get rid of Bella this weekend?

"Only if you use the companion ticket." She compromised, after Charlie gave his approval, hoping to get some distance between the couple, shooting his hopes down. Edward on the other hand, looked mildly upset at the thought.

"Wait, there's two tickets? Super, that makes me real happy. Why can't Perci go with you, take her to a warm beach for a change?" Charlie asked, making a somewhat smug look appear on his face. I knew instantly with that look that he wanted to stay here this weekend, meaning Alice had seen something going down. Quickly coming up with a story, I felt only mildly bad about dashing Charlie's hopes just to wipe the smug look off Edward's face.

"I can't, I promised Emily I'd help her do some wedding planning this weekend in between study sessions. I think Edward should go, it would give Renee a chance to get to know him properly, after all. You did tell me that the last time they met was when Bella was in the hospital down in Phoenix, why not give him the chance to get to know her since he seems so keen in following Bella to sunny places." I said, openly smirking at the subtle glare Edward gave me. The fact that he would have to stay inside the entire time made this all the better, since he wouldn't want to expose his disco-ball like skin. I'd have to ask Apollo to avoid going behind clouds when he went over Florida for the weekend. Sighing in disappointment, Charlie agreed to let Bella have tomorrow off of school for a three day weekend to go to Florida with Edward, before we all went to the diner for dinner.

I easily ignored the confused glances Bella sent my way the entire time. I understood it, since I had made no secret of my dislike of Edward, and here I was suddenly suggesting they take a vacation together. I knew Charlie was confused as well, but was far more understanding on why I pushed for Edward to take the ticket. As far as he knew, I could postpone plans with Emily, but my near-phobia of planes made it to where I wasn't letting go of my 'plans' for anything. When we got home later, Charlie suggested to Bella to call Renee to let her know about the surprise visit and then go pack. While she did that, I excused myself down to my room, and quickly dialed Paul.

 _"Hey, babe."_ He answered on the second ring, bringing a small smile to my face before I turned serious again.

"Hey, you might want to tell the pack to be on alert this weekend. Alice had a vision at lunch, and whatever it was, it's got Edward freaked out to the point where he was insisting on Bella using a plane ticket to visit Renee in Florida this weekend. I got out of being made to go with by telling Charlie that I was helping Emily with wedding plans this weekend, though I think the fact that I don't do planes helped." I told him, shuddering slightly at the thought of going on a plane again.

 _"I'll tell the pack to be on alert, thanks for the warning. I'll also talk to Emily about making your alibi legit, see if she'll let you spend the weekend, and call you back when I get the answer. Love you, babe."_ He said, before hanging up. I smiled in response to him making sure I wasn't lying to Charlie, and waited for the call. Fifteen minutes later, I was informed that Sam and Emily would love to have me for the weekend, and that the pack appreciated the head's up to be on alert.

Armed with that information, I headed back up the stairs to talk to Charlie and tell him that Emily had come up with the idea that I stay at her and Sam's for the weekend to make helping with the planning a little easier. I felt bad that he would be alone for the weekend, but figured he'd likely end up spending the weekend fishing with Billy Black. Fortunately, Charlie seemed to think it was a good idea, and I went back down to head to bed feeling a bit better about leaving him for the weekend.

The next day I stood with Charlie as we saw Bella off to the airport with Edward before getting ready for school. Unfortunately, the day seemed to creep by, and I had no idea if it was just my ADHD, and the knowledge of a potential battle this weekend, or if it was just the classic, 'I want the day to go by faster, so naturally it's gonna take forever'. By the time I got out to my car that afternoon, I felt like I had been in school for days, rather than hours. I was so eager to get away, I made it to La Push in ten minutes rather than the usual fifteen. I smiled as I felt the tension ease from me as I parked in front of Sam and Emily's, loving the feeling of 'home' that exuded from the house. Almost immediately after I stepped out of the car holding my backpack and weekend bag, I was swept up into a familiar pair of warm arms.

"Hello, Princess." Paul's voice murmured in my ear, sounding somewhat husky in the whisper he used, making me giggle in response.

"Hello, my wolf. How has your day been?" I asked, craning my neck to look at his face as I flirted back.

"Well, it sucked for a while there, but now, I've got this gorgeous sea princess in my arms, so I'd say it's looking up." He said casually, swinging my legs up to hold me bridal style, drawing a startled squeal from me before I gave a short laugh.

"Oh yeah? Who is this girl, I'll kick her ass for putting moves on my wolf." I snarked, grin firmly in place.

"Would you two quit with the disgustingly sweet flirting and get in here? Seriously, you two are giving me cavities." Quil's voice yelled from the open doorway, making us both sigh, and Paul set me down gently before picking up the backpack and weekend bag I had dropped in surprise when he first grabbed me.

"Don't get pissy with us just because you can't enjoy doing this with Claire." Paul grumbled in reply, though Quil still heard due to his wolf hearing. He snarled, clearly not appreciating the comment about his two year old imprint as we walked in, Paul setting my bags down by the couch.

"No fighting in the house." Sam told them sternly from the table where the rest of the pack was sitting, before turning his attention to me.

"Perci, glad to have you for the weekend." He said, giving me a warm smile, making me smile in return, before his face turned serious as he sat up a bit straighter while I sat down on the couch, snuggling into Paul as he sat down next to me.

"Is there anything else you can tell us to be ready for this weekend?" He asked, making me look at Paul in confusion, silently asking if he had told them all I had told him. Upon his confirming nod, I turned back to Sam and shook my head.

"No, Paul told you everything I knew. Alice had a vision yesterday at lunch, and then suddenly, Edward was pushing to get Bella out of state this weekend, which I'm sure everyone here knows means that something's happening." I told him, making him sigh, and look to the rest of the pack, silently communicating with them, and getting nods in return from each of them, before all gazes turned to me.

"Then what would you suggest for this weekend? You've got the most experience in a fight, as much as it pains a few of us to admit, so what would you suggest we do to take care of this?" He asked, making me freeze and my jaw drop. I wasn't a battle strategist, that was Annabeth, she was the one who came up with plans, I just lead people through those plans, and I told Sam this.

"Well, Princess, we don't have access to Annabeth, we've got you. So, what would you suggest?" Paul said gently, confidence in me showing in his eyes. When I looked at the other members of the pack, I saw the same thing. They were trusting me with their lives here, and I knew it. They were giving me a chance to contribute to the pack in the way I knew best. Armed with that knowledge, I took a deep breath, drawing on the confidence needed to be a leader at Camp Jupiter and stood from the couch.

I could see the surprise at the sudden shift in my demeanor, my posture straightening as I fell once more into the roll of a battle leader. It was a roll I really didn't like, but knew I was good at.

"As Alice had the vision, I'm assuming the Cullens will also be attempting to take out whatever threat she saw, so I would advice increasing patrol activity along the treaty line. Keep it to only two or three wolves in sight of the line, and have others patrolling nearby to have the element of surprise. Keep them far enough out so they won't be spotted or have their scents detected, but close enough where getting to the border won't take too long in case border patrol picks up something. Try to keep the Cullens from finding out how large the pack is, so I would advice having only five wolves at the border. The other three should patrol a bit further out, but still close enough to get to the rest in case of an emergency." I said, sending a small prayer to Athena that it was a good strategy. When a banner proclaiming myself an idiot didn't appear, I assumed that it was good enough.

"Which five should be at the border?" Sam asked, a gentle, approving smile on his face as he actually differed to me. Smiling shyly in response I quickly did a mental headcount of the pack before making my decision.

"You, Paul, Jared, Jacob, and Embry. Leave Quil, Seth, and Leah to be a surprise since Bella still doesn't know about them." I said, smiling at the smug looks on the three 'surprise' wolves.

"You'll become a battle strategist yet, Princess." Paul said, voice filled with pride, making me blush.

"He's right, I think it's an excellent plan. We have our strategy for the weekend guys." Sam said, finalizing the plan that I had come up with. I just hoped nobody got hurt.


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N: If you recognize it, it's not mine. Simple as that.**

Chapter 13

Perci POV

That night, I was startled awake by the sound of the front door slamming open, and loud cursing. Recognizing the livid tones of Paul, I threw the covers off of me and leaped off the couch to the front door, where I found Paul practically spitting in his anger.

"What happened, did someone get hurt?" I asked, my tone flooded with concern, instantly calming him somewhat as he swept me into his arms, burying his nose in my hair, taking in my scent.

"Victoria was there, she kept bouncing between sides of the treaty line. One of the Cullens got overzealous and nearly crossed the border. Paul stopped him, but the redhead got away as a result. The empath, Jasper had to calm Paul down long enough for him to hear me telling him to leave. I'll have Jacob go up to the school on Monday to issue a reminder to Edward for his coven to stay on their side of the treaty line." Sam explained, making me nod in understanding. Pulling back from Paul slightly, I looked him in the eye, seeing remaining anger.

"Let's go for a swim." I said, pulling him out the door.

"What?" He asked, though gave no resistance.

"You need to calm down. Let's go for a swim, I think it's about time I took you to meet Tyson anyway." I said, pulling him gently into the waves, extending my power to form a bubble of air around him the second we were submerged. I waited a few seconds to let him adjust to the sudden fact that he was breathing underwater before giving him a mischievous smile that would have made the Stoll's nervous.

"Hold on tight." I said, as his only warning before vapor travelling to Atlantis, the beautiful city bustling despite the late hour.

"What was that?" Paul gasped out, not quite noticing where we were now.

"Vapor traveling. I've been practicing while you've been on patrol during the days that I'm at the rez. You'll have to hold on to me for the bubble to remain, but I'd like to show you around Atlantis." I said casually, making his jaw drop as he finally registered the beautiful underwater city that was my father's kingdom.

"Are we really in the lost city of Atlantis?" He asked in an awed tone as he took it in, making me giggle.

"Yes, it's my father's kingdom, so naturally it's kept hidden. I should probably take you to visit my father first though before I take you to meet Tyson. Dad would be pissed if he found out I came for a visit and didn't see him." I said, giving his hand a gentle tug to prompt him into swimming after me. I swam slowly so Paul could take in the sights, but eventually knew that word of mine and Paul's visit would reach the palace before we would judging by the awed whispers of 'The sea princess is here!'. Sure enough, halfway through the square, I noticed people kneeling and drew up short at the sight of the Atlantean royal family, pulling Paul to a stop as well.

"Why'd we stop?" Paul asked, not yet noticing, making me gesture to the family in front of us. Catching sight of them, he quickly knelt, still holding tight to my hand, pulling me down a bit as well.

"Lord Poseidon, Lord Triton." Paul greeted lowly, having been filled in on the proper etiquette on greeting gods. My father and brother nodded, while Amphitrite smiled in amusement at me.

"Now, Perci dear, did you not inform your soulmate about me? I thought we were on better terms now." She said, a teasing smile on her face, making me laugh as I pulled Paul into a standing position.

"Oh, I've told him about you, I just don't think I've described you to him. Allow me to make the proper introductions to make up for it." I said, earning a jokingly haughty nod of approval from my step-mother.

"Paul, you know my dad and brother, but allow me to introduce you to my step-mother, Amphitrite, queen of the seas. Amphitrite, this is my soulmate, the wolf shifter, Paul Lahote." I introduced, making Paul choke at not addressing her as well.

"A pleasure to meet you, Paul. But I assure you now, wolf, if you hurt my step-daughter, the full wrath of the seas will be after you, and no water would be safe for you." Amphitrite said, nonchalantly threatening him, making his eyes widen.

"I would never, Lady Amphitrite. The imprint alone makes it to where I couldn't hurt her without feeling pain myself, but I would never want to even without it." He said sincerely, earning a smile from not just her, but everyone within hearing range.

"Good, now, what brings you to Atlantis at this time of night, Perci?" My dad said, smiling warmly at me, offering a simple nod in greeting to Paul, who was slowly gaining his approval by his efforts to keep beaches around La Push clean, and helping any beached sea creatures he came across.

"Problems on the surface that had Paul pretty pissed off. I thought he needed to cool down, so I brought him down here to meet Tyson. Is there any way I could convince you to let him breathe without holding onto me so that if he wanted to, he could spar with Tyson, or even Triton to get rid of the remaining anger?" I asked, making Triton snort in amusement and mumble something about how Poseidon wouldn't deny his precious baby girl. He received a mild glare from our father, but Poseidon did in fact place a hand on Paul, giving him the ability to breathe underwater for this little excursion.

"Let's take this into the palace, and I'll send for Tyson. He wants to keep the designs of the hunting knives he's making you a secret, so I think he would like to keep you out of the forge, Perci." Dad said, leading the way back to the palace.

Twenty minutes later, I was wondering if this was a good idea or not, since I was now unsure if I could convince Paul to leave. He had passed Tyson's test simply by telling my cyclops half-brother that he loved me and would protect me without even flinching at the single eye. Now the two were in the middle of a spar that I could see Triton itching to join, as Tyson and Paul both had impressive strength.

"Just go." I finally sighed, getting annoyed with the twitches of the merman. He didn't even spare a glance before taking off to join the spar, seamlessly integrating himself into the fight. I rolled my eyes as I heard a pair of amused chuckles behind me.

"Look at it this way, at least Paul has the family approval." Amphitrite said, putting a hand on my shoulder, drawing a snort of amusement from me that earned a light swat on the back of my head for.

"Princesses don't snort, Persephone." She reprimanded, making me whine in protest while my dad, the traitor, just laughed.

"He hasn't gained dad's complete approval yet, so you can't say that." I told her.

"I wouldn't be too sure of that, darling. I actually quite like him, and am in the process of convincing my stubborn brother to grant him the immortality we have to make sure you don't lose him. Fortunately, Aphrodite is firmly on my side of the argument there, and so are a few others. It's looking like he might be granted immortality by your graduation." Dad said, making my jaw drop.

"The council is really willing to do that for me?" I asked, unable to believe it. Over half of the council didn't like me for some reason or another, so the fact that they were willing to make Paul immortal, truly immortal for me was difficult to believe. Dad just nodded with and indulgent chuckle, gently pulling me in for a hug.

"If he accepts it, then I think it will be a graduation gift from most of the council. I believe Hestia will be getting you something though, I could be wrong, but since you're her favorite demigod, she likely will." He said, making me smile. I truly loved aunt Hestia, she was the most important goddess, since she was the embodiment of home and the hearth. Before I could respond, I let loose a jaw-cracking yawn, drawing chuckles from both of them.

"Perhaps we should send word to Mr. Uley that you and Paul will be spending the night down here to get some rest, hm?" Amphitrite suggested, making me nod as exhaustion slammed back to the front of my mind, reminding me that I hadn't had much sleep tonight before the pack came back.

"Triton!" Dad called, making my brother immediately withdraw from the spar and return to his side.

"Yes, father?" He asked, standing at attention, since dad had used his 'ruler of the sea' voice.

"I need you to take a message to the La Push pack that Paul and your sister will be spending the night down here. Perci is exhausted, and I don't want her to try vapor traveling with a passenger when she's this tired. I will escort them to their rooms for the night while you do that." Dad said, making Triton look at me in concern, his face softening when he saw the exhaustion I knew was now evident on my face.

"Of course, father. I shall return shortly." He said, before disappearing as he vapor traveled.

"Come on, sweetheart. I'll return for your wolf, but you're practically asleep on your feet, let's get you to bed." Dad said, though his voice sounded far away to me. I heard him chuckle indulgently before I was picked up, and everything went dark as I finally gave into Hypnos' call.

Paul POV

A small smile graced my face as I ducked another impressive punch from Tyson. The stories about the wolf being what the imprint needed weren't quite correct apparently, since Perci was turning out to be just what I needed as well. This spar was the perfect way to let go of any lingering anger from that Cullen vamp trying to cross the border. The awe of the fact that I was sparring with my imprint's cyclops half-brother in freaking Atlantis was still very much present, but over time I had just come to accept any craziness that came with my precious Perci being a demigod. I knew more about Greek mythology now than I ever had before at least, and the rest of the pack could probably be experts on the subject in a few more months with everything we kept learning.

"Brother Triton said that you turn into a big dog." Tyson said, suddenly in the middle of our spar, surprising me slightly. The innocence of the cyclops that was actually taller than me surprised me at first until Perci had whispered that cyclops' matured slower mentally, so Tyson was roughly a few years old mentally.

"Yeah, I turn into a wolf. I'm not sure if I can do it underwater, but maybe when you come for Perci's graduation, I can show you." I said, surprising myself by how easy it was to talk to him, despite him being a child mentally. Maybe I wouldn't be too horrible with kids like everyone thought after all. We had pretty much stopped sparring by this point, conversation drawing his interest more than sparring, though I didn't mind. I had pretty much blown off all the steam I needed to. Tyson looked pretty excited at the prospect of seeing me turn into a wolf and nodded excitedly.

"I can't wait to see sister's wolf. She'll like her presents too, my brothers are working hard on the other ones." He said, gaining my curiosity.

"I thought the knives you were making her were her graduation gifts." I said, making him shake his head, a surprisingly gentle smile on his face.

"No, daddy is having my brothers make Perci a crown and trident too. He says that a sea princess should have the proper tools." He said, making my eyes widen in surprise. Perci had told me she had considered asking her dad if she could have Tyson make her a trident, but she was afraid she'd get denied, and that it was something only he and Triton could have, being the king and crown prince of the seas.

"Be sure you don't tell my daughter that information, Paul." The strong voice of the sea god said from behind me, startling me. I whirled to face him as quickly as I could, being underwater and quickly shook my head.

"I would never, Lord Poseidon. If it's a graduation gift, I won't spoil the surprise." I informed him, casting my eyes to his sides, searching for my imprint, something he apparently caught.

"Perci is asleep in her room, she's exhausted. I sent Triton to tell your pack leader that the two of you would be spending the night down here since she's too tired to vapor travel the two of you back to La Push. I'll take you to your room for the night." He said, surprising me for a moment before guilt set in. I had woken Perci when we arrived back at Sam's by slamming the door open, and she had immediately brought me here to help me, despite being tired herself.

"Thank you, Lord Poseidon. I should have thought of that myself." I said, murmuring the last part, quietly berating myself for it. I was supposed to take care of my imprint, and here she was, ignoring herself to take care of me.

"It's alright, it even surprised her with how suddenly it hit, and you were engrossed in sparring with my sons, you couldn't have known." He said, leading the way out of the courtyard where Tyson and I had been sparring, and down some halls inside the palace.

"And you can drop the 'Lord' title. You're Perci's soulmate, so I know you will eventually become my son-in-law. Despite the fact that most of the couples Aphrodite has put together have ended in tragedy, I know that won't happen with the two of you. Everyone knows that my daughter hated her immortality getting forced on her, and a few are trying to find ways to make it up to her. You are Aphrodite's apology, so she won't dare do anything to potentially hinder her happiness." He said, shocking me.

"You approve of our relationship then, sir?" I asked, trying to remain respectful since he was not only Perci's dad, but a god, whose domain I was in. He chuckled, looking over his shoulder at me with a knowing smirk.

"Poseidon will do, Paul. Unless you would prefer I call you Mr. Lahote." He said, making me pull a face. Only teachers ever called me by my last name, and I hated it when they used it.

"Paul's fine." I murmured, and I didn't have to see his face to know he was smirking in victory. Perci was a lot like her father from what I had been told, and Perci would definitely be smirking in victory right now.

"Good. As for my approval of your relationship, I was worried at first, I will admit. You may not age as long as you continue to shift, but you are still capable of falling in battle. That's why I talked to my brother -Zeus, in case you wondering-, about giving you immortality, the same that Perci has. It's slow going, but most of the council is starting to take my side on that, though Ares will likely vote against it, simply because Perci is his rival, and Dionysus just doesn't care. With any luck, you'll be granted proper immortality by her graduation, that is, if you accept it. I've told Perci this, but we both know she won't push you to accept it." He said, making my jaw drop. A chance to be with Perci forever without worrying about dying in battle and leaving her alone? I'd be stupid to turn it down.

"I would accept it with no hesitation should it be offered. I'd be thrilled for the chance to be with Perci forever." I told him, as he came to a stop in front of a pair of double doors. He turned and smiled at me in acceptance.

"Good. You have my permission to make my daughter happy then. Triton and Tyson also approve of you, as does Amphitrite. Goodnight, Paul." He said, before leaving. I stared after him, confused by what he meant before shrugging and opening the doors of the room, only to pause at the sight of Perci laying asleep on a king sized bed. That's when Poseidon's words truly registered. I had his blessing to propose.


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N: If you recognize it, it's not mine. Simple as that.**

Chapter 14

Perci POV

The next morning, when we got back to Sam and Emily's, the entire pack was there, staring at the door, as if waiting for us. Once we were inside, they all stood from their various seats and converged on us, practically shouting their questions.

"You actually spent the night in the lost city of Atlantis?!" Jared demanded, being the first to have their question understandable. Paul and I shared an amused glance, having agreed at breakfast with my family that we would not be telling the pack that my father had let us sleep in the same room, as it would lead to much teasing. Triton was bad enough with his own teasing this morning, we didn't need the pack to get in on it, though they would find out once they were phased.

"Yes, Jared. Perci took me to Atlantis to meet her brother Tyson, and I sparred with him and Triton for a bit before Poseidon came and got me, letting me know that Perci had gotten too tired to bring us back, so he took her to bed and sent Triton to let you guys know. I also got to meet Lady Amphitrite, Perci's step-mother." Paul said, giving Jared a deadpan look, as if our adventure last night was no big deal.

"Dude, not fair! You got to spar with a god and a cyclops, now you're gonna be stronger than the rest of us!" Quil whined, making Jacob smack him on the back of the head.

"Shut up, Quil." He grumbled, as Emily came out of the kitchen, a large tray of eggs in hand, which she set on the table.

"Ladies first boys! Perci, help yourself, I've gotta grab the sausage." She said, pausing as Paul shook his head and stepped forward.

"Go ahead and get yourself going, Emily. We ate in Atlantis, so Perci and I will grab the rest of breakfast. Thank you for thinking of us though, we appreciate it." He said, gently moving past her and into the kitchen, while I followed with a smile on my face. Paul was turning into such a gentleman, and I was loving every shocked look he got with his slowly changing attitude. When I got into the kitchen, Paul had grabbed a large serving tray of bacon, and I grabbed one full of sausage, and we both took them out to set them on the table.

"Help yourself, Emily. You should be the first to enjoy your hard work." I said, before moving to take a seat on the couch, squealing in surprise when Paul picked me up to plop me back down on his lap.

"Who are you, and what have you done with Paul?" Embry asked, earning a glare and the finger from my wolf, while Emily was quickly plating herself some food and moving off to the side.

"I'm still Paul, you ass, I've just been mellowing out now that I have Perci. I'm gonna have her forever in fact, and that's enough to help cool my temper." He said, making my head whip around to face him. My dad had mentioned telling Paul about the vote the council was considering to grant him the immortality I had, but Paul hadn't said anything about what his choice was on the subject.

"Yeah, we know. You're gonna keep phasing, and she's immortal, we get it." Seth mumbled around a mouthful of eggs.

"No, Seth. He means my dad has talked to the council, and there's a vote in place to grant Paul the immortality I have. A lot of them are seeing my father's side, and it's a strong possibility that it might be approved by graduation. The choice of accepting it is completely up to him, but it looks like he's gonna be offered immortality in the next two months." I said, making silence fall over the room.

"What? That's awesome man, congratulations!" Jared finally exclaimed, breaking the silence as he came over to give Paul a fist bump and me a kiss on the cheek. The rest of the pack quickly followed in giving their congratulations, and the rest of the day was spent training. Having Victoria evade capture and destruction had the pack on edge, and they insisted on training more so they could catch her next time. The rest of the weekend passed by pretty much the same way, with the pack training, and me helping Emily plan the wedding in between study sessions for my finals, which she was gracious enough to help me with.

When Sunday evening finally rolled around, I found myself surprisingly reluctant to leave, and insisted on Paul driving me home. He refused at first, not wanting to run into Edward, but I was quick to inform him that I was supposed to get home with enough time to make dinner so Bella didn't have to cook when she got back. It had been planned that she would have dinner when she got back home, so I was supposed to get back sooner than her so I could cook. After hearing that, he agreed easily, apparently eager to spend more time with me, not that I minded.

Once I got home, Paul took my bags down to my room, while I went to the kitchen, pulling out the ingredients I needed to make spaghetti, since it was an easy enough meal while catching up with Charlie. He had informed me that he had, in fact, spent the weekend fishing with Billy Black, while I told him about the progress Emily and I had made with planning the wedding, and the fact that I would be getting a dress myself as she had asked me over the weekend to be a bride's maid. After a little while, Paul excused himself, giving me a quick peck out of respect for Charlie before heading back to La Push. I would have found the timing odd, with five minutes left until dinner was done, but Bella arrived back home barely a minute later.

"Welcome back, dinner's almost done, so you can go ahead and take your bag up to your room if you want." I informed her, casting a glance at her and feeling a small sense of relief that her eyes were still brown. I trusted the Cullens about as far as Grover could throw them, so I worried a little bit that Bella wouldn't come back human, a worry the pack shared as well, despite the fact that we knew for a fact that they were with Renee and her husband.

"Thanks." She murmured, before stumbling up the stairs, jet lag apparently making her more clumsy than usual. By the time she got back down, dinner was finished and set on the table, as she apparently took the time to change into pajamas.

"Tired much?" I joked, making Charlie chuckle.

"Jet lagged. I'm probably gonna go to bed after dinner to sleep it off since we have school in the morning." She said, making Charlie and I nod. I understood jet lag perfectly, since it happened even when traveling by bus.

"Well, did you have fun with your mom?" Charlie asked, earning a nod from Bella before she launched into a short story about her weekend with Renee, saying that Edward had some homework to do, so he spent most of the time inside, which was unfortunate as the sun never went behind a cloud once. I nearly laughed at that information, since I hadn't had the chance to ask Apollo to do just that, not even in a prayer. I guessed he just wanted to mess with them as well. At Charlie's prompting, I told Bella what I had told Charlie about the weekend, subtly enjoying the jealous look when I mentioned that Emily had asked me to be a bride's maid in her wedding. Soon after dinner was over, Bella went up to bed, leaving Charlie and I to put up the leftovers, before we decided to head to bed ourselves.

The following day, I managed to time my arrival to school at roughly the same time as Bella and her boy-toy, wanting a front row seat to the show that would happen when Bella found out why Edward really wanted her out of state during the weekend. Luckily, they seemed to have just walked up to Jacob by the time I managed to get there.

"I'm here to warn you. If any of your coven come on our land again, the treaty will be void." Jacob all but growled at Edward, seeming pissed off.

"What's he talking about?" Bella asked, looking up at Edward in confusion. Sharing a glance with Jacob, I stepped forward, a gleeful smile on my face as I was about to out her so called, 'perfect' boyfriend as the liar he was.

"Victoria toyed with both sides of the line on Friday night, didn't your boy-toy tell you? That's why he wanted you out of state, and why he wanted to stay behind. The redhead has been back, and it seems he didn't want to tell you about a threat to your life being so close. The big brute of the Cullen clan got overzealous and nearly crossed the border, but Paul stopped him. Due to the near fight that happened due to the stupidity of the vampire, Victoria got away. Luckily, the pack was ready for something this weekend since I gave them a head's up that Alice had a vision and Edward got pushy about getting you away for the weekend. I would have figured that it didn't take a rocket scientist to figure out something was up, but since you didn't figure it out with your apparent straight A's, I guess it takes someone with world experience to figure simple things like that out." I said airily, smirking at the growl Edward gave in offense on Bella's behalf, while Jacob seemed to choke back a laugh, despite his crush on her. Once I noticed Bella's angry look, my smirk turned smug as I looked to Jacob.

"Tell Paul I'll see him later, yeah?" I asked, receiving a nod, before I flounced off to my first class. By lunch, I noticed that I hadn't seen Bella since the parking lot and snorted in amusement. She was going to be in trouble when Charlie found out she ditched during reviews for finals. Shrugging it off as not my problem, and ignoring the pissy look Edward sent me the moment he saw me in the cafeteria, I walked over to the swim team's table and happily started in on my lunch, which was once again packed by aunt Hestia. The swim team just laughed at the array of blue foods before talks of potential college majors came up.

"What about you, little miss mermaid? What do you think you'll major in?" Todd asked, looking over at me in curiosity. I paused in eating my blueberries to look at him before shrugging as I popped a few into my mouth.

"Maybe marine biology, I don't really know. I'm taking a gap year before I even think about moving to the utter hell that is college. High school is bad enough, I think I deserve a break before college. And besides, I've got to think of schools that won't laugh at my record the second they see it. I already know Ivy League schools are out, but I've got to figure out where I want to go." I said.

"Are you gonna try to stay here, or go back to New York?" Stacy, one of the only other females on the varsity swim team, asked, looking just as curious, making me shrug again.

"I don't know. I'm dating someone from the reservation, and I don't know if he wants to leave it. I know I love him, and want to be close to him, so I guess I might stay here. New York does get a bit boring if you've lived there your whole life, so maybe a change of scenery for a few years is just what I need." I said, knowing that my mom wouldn't even mind if I chose to stay in Washington to go to college.

"Oh, yeah. I nearly forgot you were dating Paul Lahote. When's the wedding again?" Todd asked, a joking smile on his face.

"Hopefully soon." I replied simply, looking him square in the eye, and prompting choking noises from a few other members of the team.

"Wait, what? You two are already talking marriage? You haven't even been dating a year, isn't it a bit soon, Perce?" Rich, one of the mother-hens of the team asked, looking at me in concern, making me shrug.

"I love him, he loves me. When you know, you know right? My family approves of him, even my mom and step-dad, and they haven't even met him in person. My half-brothers on my dad's side like him, and so does my dad and step-mom. With every threat against him hurting me, he just says that if he hurt me, he would be hurting himself just as bad if not worse. To be honest, if Paul asked me to marry him tomorrow, I would say yes in a heartbeat." I said, knowing my face was softening with every word. It seemed that everyone else's worries were cleared right up with that, and the rest of the day passed by without a hitch.

When I got home, I cracked down on the ridiculous amount of homework that had been shoved onto me, only stopping long enough to greet Charlie, who'd had today off. After an hour, I could feel my head pounding with the amount of information I was trying to process and shoved my books away with a groan.

"Homework trouble?" Charlie asked, an annoying smile on his face, making me glare at him.

"You have no idea." I muttered, rubbing at my eyes, hoping to clear all the math from them, as it was the subject I had been working on. Before he could make fun of me some more though, the sound of the front door closing alerted us to Bella coming home, and Charlie went to go greet her.

"You know, Edward could at least respect meal times." I heard his voice deadpan.

"I was with Jake." Bella's voice responded, making me snort. Showtime.

"Yeah, you were. You ditched school to hang out with him, after all." I called, getting up to watch. She glared at me before hearing Charlie sigh.

"Bella, while I said I wanted you to spend more time with him, you do not ditch school, alright? If I hear of another instance like this, you'll be grounded again until graduation." He said sternly, making her look down in apparent shame, before the sound of someone knocking on the door echoed around us.

"I guess Perci and I will leave you two to talk." Charlie said, gently pulling me back into the living room. I heard the murmuring of conversation between Bella and Edward, before catching a near blur of pale skin rushing up the stairs soundlessly, with Bella following as quietly as she could. A few minutes later, they both came back into the living room, with Bella trying and mostly failing to hide a scared expression. Catching my eye, she mouthed one thing to me that had the blood draining from my face. 'Vampire in my room'. A vampire had been in the house at some point today, and Charlie had been alone with it. Paul was going to be pissed.


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N: If you recognize it, it's not mine. Simple as that.**

Chapter 15

Perci POV

The next day after school, Jacob and Paul came over to get the scent of the vampire that had been in the house, and fortunately found that the scent didn't go into mine or Charlie's rooms. Paul was still livid about the fact that there had been a vampire in the house at all, and it very much showed in the tremors that wracked his body.

"Next time there's a leech in the house my imprint resides in Cullen, you call immediately, not the next day." He growled, wrapping an arm around my waist and pulling me into him to breath in my scent.

"Anyway, whoever it was, they left their stink behind. We'll know the scent if they come by again." Jacob said, shaking his head in apparent amusement, before working out a schedule for the wolves and the Cullens to alternate guard duties at the house with Paul loudly voicing that he was only doing it because I lived there as well.

"If it weren't for Perci living here too, I wouldn't even care. As far as I'm concerned, this is karma for getting involved with leeches anyway." He snarled at Bella, earning a growl from Edward in return when she shrunk into him.

"Paul, enough please. I know you hate Bella, but please remember that she is still my cousin. I don't care what you say to Ed-weird, but please don't be so harsh with Bella, because then I'd have to deal with it." I said, earning a snort from both wolves at the name I had given the sole vampire, and easily ignoring the glare I got from said vampire. This was not going to be easy, I just knew it.

The next few weeks proved that prediction right, as I could see Paul growl at the Cullens every time he took over a watch, before casting a warm glance toward my window, since I made sure to get up every time he took a shift. Soon enough, I had completed my finals, which I was sure that I had at least passed, though I doubted I got any A's. Two weeks before graduation, Jessica Stanley of all people was named valedictorian, and I was forced to listen to her trying to write her speech, since I had been asked to still sit with Bella at lunch. Luckily enough, it didn't sound like it would be boring, which I was thankful for since there would be about 9 demigods with ADHD sitting through the ceremony. My only hope was that Leo didn't get bored and blow something up, something Paul didn't understand why I was so concerned about until I informed him that Leo could light himself on fire.

Before I knew it, graduation was a week away, and I had been informed of my passing grades to graduate. I was almost positive Athena would faint in shock at seeing the two A's on my report card, but then again, there was the possibility that she may have helped me get them. The pack had decided to throw a small party for my graduation, since Paul, Jacob, Quil, and Embry would be going with me to the one at the Cullens, since I had, in fact, been asked by Charlie to attend. It didn't help he got my mom in on it before I could explain to her that it was at a vampire's house. It was at the bonfire party that the tribal elders ended up discovering my heritage, as Triton had emerged from the waves and walked right up to the party, not even realizing the other people were there until I pointed them out to him.

Old Quil had been worried at first, until Triton had happily informed him that with Paul being my soulmate, that meant that the tribe was now under the protection of Atlantis, doubly so since the reservation was on the coast. With that information, any concerns about the imprint between us had died down, and the elders swore their secrecy. I had a feeling that I had become the tribe's secret weapon though, since Triton had blabbed about my battle experience, leading to me finally telling about the two wars, and my trip through Tartarus. Paul had spent an hour cuddling me before entering with a very intense sparring session with my brother after hearing about that trip. Only a day after the party, Bella had sprained her hand punching Jacob for kissing her without permission.

I had taken care of that for her though, and punched him myself and threatening to tell Artemis if he ever did it again. Today though, was exciting for me. It was the day my mom and her Paul came in for my graduation. I had agreed to let them use my room, and sleep on the couch, so they didn't have to pay for a motel, and I was currently bouncing around the living room much to Charlie's amusement.

"You'd think you were excited or something, kid." He joked, drawing a snort from Bella.

"Of course I'm excited, I haven't seen my mom and her Paul since Christmas break!" I said, before squealing uncharacteristically and charging for the door when I heard the doorbell ring. I ignored the laughter I left behind me as I threw open the door and launched myself into my mom's arms.

"You're here!" I cried, happy tears rolling down my cheeks as I felt her arms wrap around me.

"I'm here, Perci." I heard her whisper as she hugged me tight, before releasing me into her Paul's hold.

"Good to see you kid." He said, giving me a hug, as I dried my tears of joy.

"We brought a surprise, I hope you don't mind." Mom said, and I whirled to face her again, eager confusion showing on my face.

"What is it?" I asked, missing Charlie's smirk.

"Not what, Seaweed Brain, who. Turn around." The oh-so-familiar voice of my best friend sounded, and I all but screamed in excitement as I launched myself at Annabeth.

"Wise Girl, I can't believe it! I thought you were coming with the others!" I exclaimed as we hugged.

"Oh, gee, leave me out, I see how it is." Another familiar voice spoke up, as Annabeth and I separated, and I squealed once again as I launched myself at Grover.

"I didn't think you would make it, I thought you would want to stay with Jupiner." I beamed, pulling back from him. He snorted in response, rolling his eyes fondly as Annabeth came to stand by us.

"And miss your high school graduation? No way, Perce. Besides, this gives Annabeth and I a few extra days to threaten your boyfriend, we aren't passing that up. Nico already had his turn, and we all know Thalia will have herself a field day once she meets him. Clarisse is upset that she can't threaten him, so she hopes you'll bring him to camp soon, by the way." He said, making me snort in amusement at the thought of Paul facing the head of the Ares cabin. That would be hilarious, and I would have to get it on video for the rest of the pack.

"So, are you going to introduce us, or not?" Charlie's amused voice broke through the happy bubble I was in, making me flush slightly, to Annabeth's amusement.

"Sorry. Wise Girl, G-Man, these are mine and mom's cousins, Charlie Swan, and his daughter Bella. Charlie, Bella, these are my best friends Annabeth Chase, and Grover Underwood." I introduced, making Charlie nod in understanding.

"So you two are the famous Grover and Annabeth. I swear, I hear as much about the two of you as I do about her Paul." He said, making me grin and nod at the surprised looks they both shot me.

"Why don't you take them to meet your boyfriend, then bring him over for dinner. I'll make blue cookies." Mom said, and my eyes went wide.

"Deal, see ya!" I called, all but dragging Annabeth and Grover to my car, making them laugh.

"So, where are we going again?" Annabeth asked once I pulled out of the driveway to head to the reservation.

"La Push reservation. Paul's a part of a pack of wolf shifters, but I've warned them about you being a satyr, Grover, so you have nothing to worry about. They're actually thrilled to meet you both, since I talk about you guys all the time." I informed proudly.

"That's good, Perce, but can you please explain to me why I smelled _vampires_ of all things around Charlie's house?" Grover asked, his voice going higher on the word 'vampires', making me sigh.

"Because Bella's stupid enough to be dating one, and has gotten herself into major trouble regarding them. It's a long story, hopefully it won't come up during your stay here." I said, grinning as we crossed the border into La Push.

"You're joking, your cousin is actually crazy enough to date a vampire?" Annabeth asked incredulously, making me nod as I turned the direction I needed to get to Sam and Emily's since that was where the pack likely was.

"Yeah, I was pretty appalled myself when I found out. Then of course, I had other things on my mind since I had one hot as hell wolf telling me that I was his imprint. I seriously need to thank Aphrodite for that when I see her for graduation." I said, unconsciously relaxing at the sight of the house ahead.

"Yeah, I felt you become a lot happier a few months ago, but it wasn't until your IM telling us you had a boyfriend that I figured out why. I can feel it better now that we're closer, Perce, and man, are you in love." Grover said, and I smiled at him in the rear-view mirror as I parked.

"That I am, G-Man, that I am. Now come on, let's go introduce you to the pack." I said, getting out, and leading the way up to the front door. Ignoring Annabeth's protests, I threw the door open happily, walking in.

"You guys need better guards around here, any weirdo could just walk in." I joked, earning a laugh from Sam, while Paul immediately swept me up into his arms, kissing me deeply. I faintly heard Sam invite Annabeth and Grover in, and Jared complain that he was eating, but the world seemed to have melted away until a familiar awkward bleat registered in my mind, making me pull back from my wolf.

"Good to see you too, love. But I've got some people to introduce you to." I said, a bit breathlessly as he set me down gently on my feet.

"Guys, these are Annabeth and Grover, the ones I never shut up about. Wise Girl, G-Man, this is the pack. Sam, Jared, Jacob, Embry, Seth, Leah, Collin, Brady, and this is Paul, my boyfriend." I introduced, each member of the pack nodding, including the two newest who had phased just the other week.

"Nice to meet you all." Grover said, glancing around the members of the pack nervously for a minute before relaxing when he saw that their wolf instincts were under control.

"And then there's me, who's constantly in the kitchen. Nice to meet you too, I'm Emily, Sam's imprint and fiancee." Emily said, emerging from the kitchen for a second to shake their hands with a warm smile before disappearing back into the kitchen.

"So, you're Paul." Grover said, finally looking over at my wolf, and I grinned, stepping back to record this on my phone for Triton to see later. At Paul's nod, Grover's happy, friendly expression melted into something more dangerous, and the pack's shiver meant he was letting a bit of his aura as Lord of the Wild out for his threat.

"Know this, wolf. I may be a satyr, but I am also the Lord of the Wild, and if you hurt Perci, then you will find the wild turning on you. We Greeks are big on curses, and I'm sure Apollo could be convinced to help me turn even your wolf against you by stripping it of it's wild nature. Do you understand me?" He asked, making Annabeth and I grin at each other, proud of the confidence Grover was showing as opposed to how he was on our first quest. Paul nodded shakily, and like the threat was just a mood swing, Grover smiled kindly at him again.

"Good, glad we understand each other. Annabeth, your turn." He said, and Paul actually paled slightly, having heard from me just how brilliant the daughter of Athena was. Triton was going to die laughing when I showed him this video.

"Hello, Paul, I'm Annabeth. Perci is my best friend, and she's a bit of a Seaweed Brain, something that often gets her into trouble. If you prove to her that trusting you, much less falling in love with you was a bad decision of that Seaweed Brain of hers, I will utterly destroy you. Athena always has a plan, and my plans have a 98% success rate. Perci's fatal flaw is loyalty, which means she's loyal to a person until she is betrayed by them. Do not betray Perci, because with as many people as she's got who love her, you'll be lucky if even a molecule of you survives to regret it. She is my best friend, and my Seaweed Brain, so I fully expect to get sick over how you treat her in the good way. If you treat her in a way that makes me sick in a bad way, there will be nowhere you can hide. You can try to run, but I will just plan the architecture of your tomb while I find you. Do you understand me?" She asked, earning a weak nod from my now alarmingly pale wolf.

"Great, glad you get it. Now, Sally and her Paul want to meet you, and have invited you for dinner. Perci, shall we go?" She asked, before flouncing out, her blonde hair trailing her like a princess, just as when I had first met her.

"Your friends are terrifying, Perci." Jacob whispered, as if to make sure Annabeth and Grover didn't hear him and come back to threaten him. I simply smiled at him, pocketing my phone now that I was done recording.

"Oh, I know. I can't wait for Thalia to meet him, since she's the Lieutenant of the Hunters of Artemis. I'll meet you at the car Paul." I said, before heading out the door, smirking when I heard Seth's voice.

"Dude, nice knowing you Paul, because you're toast. Let's just hope her mom likes you." He said.

"Tell me about it, but I wouldn't have it any other way. She's loved by many, and if I have to face threats like that on a daily basis, then so be it. At least I'll have her." Paul's voice said, before I heard his footsteps approach. With that attitude, I knew I'd have to pretty much pry my mom off of him. He was so approved.


	16. Chapter 16

**A/N: If you recognize it, it's not mine. Simple as that.**

Chapter 16

Perci POV

It was official, mom loved my Paul. Dinner had gone over ridiculously well, with Paul charming the hell out of my mom without even trying to, and he got along great with her Paul. He had insisted on holding her chair out, and mine, praised her cooking to be on par with Emily's, which I informed her was a huge compliment, and with one bite, completely understood the near-brawl Annabeth, Grover, and I had to get her cookies. He had talked with her Paul about a bunch of random things, and had jokingly told my step-dad that since he had the name first, he'd answer to Paul 2.0. By the end of dinner, my mom had actually told him that he needed to propose, making my friends and I choke, while Charlie just laughed, and Bella sulked for some reason. I figured it was because my boyfriend was 100% family approved, and hers was only liked by Renee.

The past couple days had truly been some of the best since before my 16th birthday, and I had enjoyed every second of them. My mom and Paul had slept in my room, while Annabeth, Grover, and I had camped out in the living room. There had been no monsters attracted by Annabeth's scent combined with my now very slight one, and my friends and boyfriend and his pack got along amazingly. All the excitement had completely abandoned me today, leaving nerves like weights in my stomach though. Today was graduation day, and for the first time, I was panicking about having nothing to wear.

"It's not that bad, Seaweed Brain." Annabeth said, trying to comfort me as I stared at my closet in dismay.

"Not that bad? Wise Girl, I need to wear a dress, and all I have are jeans, shorts, and swimsuit bottoms. I don't even own a skirt! This is the one time I would beg for a cabin 10 makeover." I told her, putting my head in my hands.

"We could always IM Piper, and get her advice. She's always saying you could turn a pair of jeans into a formal outfit with the right top and accessories, so maybe we could get her help with this." She said, making me groan.

"You've seen my closet though. The nicest pair of jeans I own currently have grass stains from when Paul took me on a picnic, and I haven't had the chance to get the stains out yet. I need a miracle here." I said, not even removing my head from my hands.

 _"'Or the goddess of love and beauty.'"_ Aphrodite's voice suddenly sounded in my head as two boxes popped into existence at the foot of my bed.

"Let me guess, Lady Aphrodite?" Annabeth asked, as I got up to open the boxes.

"Yep." I said, pulling the lid off the clothing box first, and actually gasping when I pulled out the contents. It was a beautiful Grecian-style dress that was white at the top, but darkened to ocean blue down at the bottom, one shouldered, with subtle wave designs along the hem. Laying it down gently on the bed, I opened the shoe box, awed at the blue gladiator sandals that mercifully, had a low heel.

"Paul is gonna drool when he sees you." Annabeth said, looking at the apparent graduation gift from the love goddess.

"Then let's not delay that, I've gotta get dressed." I said, grinning as I took the dress and ran into the bathroom to change. The dress fit perfectly, hugging my curves gently, and flowing beautifully at the bottom. When I emerged, Annabeth looked stunned, before she smiled at me mischievously.

"Looks like your hair and makeup is taken care of too." She said, confusing me before I caught sight of myself in the mirror I had by my door. My hair was pulled into a half up, half down style with loose curls, and beautifully done makeup with gold eye shadow, and coral pink lipstick. I sighed, before slipping on the sandals, taking a few steps to make sure I wouldn't loose balance and fall.

"You look like a goddess, you know." Annabeth whispered, making me smile sadly.

"Yeah, for the first time, I can see that. I actually look like a sea goddess, don't I?" I asked, looking at the completed outfit in the mirror.

"Yeah, you do. Like you just stepped from the waves, just like Aphrodite." She said, making me smile slightly at the comparison, before shaking my head and grabbing the yellow graduation robe.

"Come on. We can talk about the alarms of me looking like a goddess later, right now, we have the long thought impossible to attend. My high school graduation." I said, drawing a laugh out of her as we walked up the stairs. When we came into view, I saw Charlie, Grover, and both Paul's jaws drop, while my mom teared up.

"What? Did I put the dress on backwards or something?" I joked, knocking them all out of their stupors.

"You look gorgeous, Perci." My Paul whispered in an awed tone, making me blush slightly.

"Geez, Perce, when did you turn into a girl? Has that body been under those jeans and t-shirts all this time, because if so, please visit cabin 10." Grover said, making Annabeth and I laugh.

"Where's Bella, we have to be going soon, don't we?" I asked, glancing at the clock and noticing we had to leave in 5 minutes.

"I think she's finding something to wear, let me check." Charlie said, disappearing up the stairs.

"Seriously, Perce, you look like a goddess. Did you actually become one and not tell us or something?" Grover joked, once he was out of hearing range, though I could sense the serious question behind the joking tone.

"If I did become a goddess, then it's something even I don't know. This is just the work of one, Piper's mom to be exact." I said, drawing a nod of understanding from him, before Charlie came back downstairs.

"She's getting dressed now, she was just having difficulty finding something to wear." He said, making us all nod. A few minutes of waiting in comfortable silence later, Bella came downstairs in a skirt and blue sweater, also carrying her graduation robe. She glared slightly upon seeing me, much to my confusion, though I shrugged it off.

"Am I riding with Charlie, or you and Paul 1.0, mom?" I asked, earning chuckles from everyone at the nickname I had used.

"Paul 2.0, Grover, and Annabeth are riding with us, so you'll have to go with Charlie." She said, still smiling slightly, making me grin excitedly at the answer.

"Sweet, I call back seat! Wise Girl, take a picture to show the Stolls! I bet they'd die laughing at seeing me in the back of a cop car." I called, picking up the hem of my dress and running suprisingly well in heels to the back door of Charlie's cruiser. I ignored the laughter as I opened the door and sat down in the back seat, putting the graduation robe beside me and all but slamming the door shut, before turning to look out the window, pressing my hands to the glass and putting on a fake-worried face. Annabeth was laughing as she snapped the picture, giving me a thumbs up to let me know she got it before getting into my mom and her Paul's rental car as Bella and Charlie climbed into the cruiser.

The drive to the school was spent in somewhat awkward silence, making the nerves in the pit of my stomach worse. Luckily, the drive was short, and soon we were parked, with Charlie letting me out, since the back door could only be opened from the outside. Once I was out of the car, I caught sight of a large group of people, and beamed, gesturing to them once I caught sight of the other part of our little group.

"Hey, I'll let you two talk, I see some of my invites, so I'm gonna go say hi real quick before the ceremony." I said, giving a quick wave to Charlie before walking over to the others.

"Let's go greet the gods, shall we?" I asked, somewhat sarcastically as I lead the way over to the large group. Now that I saw the amount of people who had come to watch me graduate, I was slightly overwhelmed.

"Lords, Ladies." I greeted, nodding to the few gods I respected, such as my father, Hestia, Hades, the Archer Twins, and Hermes.

"Congratulations on your graduation, Persephone, and thank you for inviting us to be here for it." Hera said, making me bite back a scowl, as I still didn't like her for taking my memories.

"It's nothing, thank you all for coming." I said, before quickly introducing my mom and the Pauls to everyone, happily greeting the demigods with hugs.

"I still can't believe you're graduating." Leo said, his tone light and joking, earning a playful scowl from me.

"And I can't believe you're wearing a tool belt to my graduation. Seriously, did Piper and Calypso not knock a bit of sense into you, Repair Boy?" I joked, relishing in the light laughter.

"Seriously though, Perci. Congratulations on graduating." Jason said, giving me a warm smile as he wrapped his arm around Piper's waist.

"Thanks, Superman." I said, before catching sight of my Paul and Thalia out of the corner of my eye and grinning.

"Quick, get the camera! Pinecone Face is threatening my Paul!" I said with a gleeful smile on my face as I pulled out my cellphone to record the hilarity. I noticed Apollo and Hermes do the same, and soon we were all practically dying of laughter at the creative threats against Paul that Thalia was coming up with. Finally, after a few minutes, Thalia seemed to be done with her ranting threats, as she concluded.

"Remember, if you hurt Perci, I will castrate you with a spoon while shoving an arrow so far up your ass, you'll feel it in your brain." She finished, making Paul pale so drastically, he was nearly the same shade as Bella as he nodded frantically. Just then, I heard Ms. Cope calling for graduating students to start getting lined up, making me sigh.

"Gotta go, try not to threaten him again unless you record it, please." I said, giving them all a wave before leaving to go join the other students. I was quickly lined up with the rest of the 'J' students, and soon we were walking into the gym, and taking our seats. The ceremony seemed to drag on forever, the only highlight being Jessica's speech, sadly enough. I just hoped Leo wasn't getting too bored, especially since he had his tool belt with him. Finally, after what felt like an eternity, names started getting called to go get our diplomas, and I smirked as I remembered a request Leo had put in with his confirmation that he'd be here. Fulfilling it as one master of sass to another was the least I could do for making him sit through all the boring parts. After a while, they finally reached the 'J' section, and I didn't have to wait long for my name to be called.

"Persephone Jackson!" The principal called, and I made my way up to the stage, shooting a smirk at Leo, who immediately realized what it meant and dug out a camera with a grin. Once my diploma was pressed into my hand with the generic handshake and congratulations, I held it up and smiled.

"My ticket to freedom!" I called, earning a few laughs, and hearing Leo's cackle of amusement while the principal just shook his head as I walked off stage. It was just a bonus to see Bella shrink into her seat in embarrassment, as it was well known she was my cousin. The rest of the ceremony seemed to fly by after that, and after another, mercifully short, speech, the principal announced us graduated, and I ripped my cap off with the others, throwing it into the air.

I managed to catch it as it came back down, I suspected Jason slowed its descent long enough for me to catch it, and quickly made my way over to my guests. Once I reached them, I was immediately swept up into a huge hug that I recognized as one of Triton's hugs.

"I'm so proud of my baby sister!" He all but shouted, making me laugh.

"Thank you, Triton, but could you let me down please?" I asked, only to be swept up into another hug the second my feet hit the floor.

"Sister's done with school!" Tyson's excited voice exclaimed in my ear, earning a soft smile from me.

"Yeah, I am." I agreed, hugging him back, before being set on my feet once again. I received congratulations from each person, Athena even sounding proud when she gave hers, and Leo cackling about me fulfilling his request as he gave his. One by one, the gods excused themselves after the congratulations were given, heading back to Olympus, with a few of my fellow demigods leaving as well, having things they needed to get back to. I was mildly disappointed, but I knew the life of a demigod was also a busy one with lots of duties. After a few minutes, the remainder of my large group had diminished to just my mom, her Paul, Annabeth, Grover, my Paul, my father, and two brothers, though a few had left gifts as an apology for having to leave early.

"Hey, you good, Perci?" Charlie's voice asked, breaking me out of my thoughts, as I turned to look at him.

"Yeah, I'm good. Just a bit sad that so many of the people I invited had to leave so soon. It would've been nice to spend a bit more time with some of them." I said, leaning into my Paul as he wrapped a comforting arm around my shoulders.

"Well, at least you have the party to look forward to tonight." He said, trying to cheer me up. I gave a smile in response, not really looking forward to the party, as I would much rather celebrate with my family, but knowing Charlie had asked me to go.

"True, very true." I agreed with a nod, before we followed as he lead the way out of the gym. At least I got to spend a bit more time with my father and brothers, so that was definitely a plus. Now I just had to survive a vampire party. I'd been through two wars, this should be easy. I hoped.


	17. Chapter 17

**A/N: If you recognize it, it's not mine. Simple as that.**

Chapter 17

Perci POV

The party was boring. Twenty minutes after arriving, and I had grown so bored, I had taken to messing with people's -mainly Mike Newton, the pest wouldn't stop asking me to dance- drinks. Aphrodite had left me a shorter dress much like the one I had worn to the graduation ceremony for the party, and it was getting me more attention than I would like while waiting for the members of the pack to arrive. I was wearing a few new accessories though, graduation gifts from the few that had left them. In my hair was a jeweled hair clip that turned into a trident from my father, on my wrists were celestial bronze bangles that turned into my new hunting knives from Tyson.

Triton had given me a necklace with a small conch shell, which was his symbol, that was basically a panic button to call for him. All I had to do was speak into it, telling him I needed help, and he would come. Hades had given me a pair of aquamarine earrings, Hestia, a lighter filled with hearth fire, and Zeus had given a written one time pass to fly.

Sighing, I waited until Newton brought his drink to his mouth again, before spraying him in the face with the contents, earning cursing from him, and a familiar low chuckle from behind me.

"Now, what has Newton done this time to annoy you into messing with him subtly?" Paul asked, wrapping his arms around me from behind.

"Wouldn't stop asking me to dance. It's the downfall of this dress, I swear." I complained, before looking at him in confusion as he chuckled again.

"No, Princess, it's the downfall of being as beautiful as you are. You didn't just look like a goddess today, Perci, you always look like one. Newton's just having even more trouble than usual because it's the first time anyone has seen you in a dress, much less a short one. Where's Annabeth and Grover, I thought they would've been here?" He told me fondly, before searching the dance floor.

"They got a call that they were needed back at camp, and had to leave. Dad and my brothers had to head back home as well, and mom and Paul 1.0 have a red-eye tomorrow back to New York." I informed him, noticing we were now swaying slightly where we stood, but not commenting on it.

"That sucks, the pack was hoping to talk to them some more before they left." He said, and I hummed in agreement.

"Do you want to dance?" I asked suddenly, surprising even myself. Paul smiled at me, before sighing and dropping his head in annoyance.

"Just when I'm about to say yes, Jacob needs us." He grumbled, making me groan as he pulled me away from the dance floor and up the stairs to someone's study.

"What's the problem, and it better be good. I was about to enjoy a dance with my beautiful imprint." Paul said as we walked in, shutting the door behind us as it appeared everyone else was present.

"There's been an emergency, the situation in Seattle has escalated." The coven leader, Carlisle, I guessed, informed us.

"Either way, the army is coming, and there aren't enough of us to protect the town." Jasper said, sounding quite commanding.

"Hold up, what damn army?" Jacob demanded, while the others and I traded mildly alarmed looks.

"Newborns, our kind." Carlisle said shortly.

"We'll help. I'm not gonna chance someone on the rez getting hurt because an army of newborn vampires was too much for you to handle." Paul said after casting a glance at Jacob, who nodded.

"No way, you'll get yourselves hurt." Bella protested, only to be ignored.

"Do we know what they're after?" Embry asked, trying to get more information.

"They were passing around Bella's scent, a red blouse." Alice said, looking grim.

"They're coming for Bella? What the hell does that mean?" Jacob demanded irrelevantly.

"It means an ugly fight with lives lost." Carlisle said softly. I sighed as I tuned out the conversation slightly, rubbing my head gently as a bunch of possibilities ran through my mind. I guess this was Athena's graduation gift. I could now come up with battle strategies as good as Annabeth's.

"Bella, this is what we do. Besides, we have our secret weapon to help us." Jacob's voice said, breaking me out of my stupor.

"What secret weapon?" She asked in confusion.

"A veteran of two wars that were kept secret from the rest of the country, who's been through hell, quite literally. You'll meet them soon, don't worry." He assured, and I bit back a smirk. While I dreaded to don my armor again, it would be interesting to see Bella's face. The apparent war meeting came to a close soon after, with the agreement of meeting tomorrow afternoon. Not in the mood to return to the Party, the pack and I left, with me all to eager to get away. When we got back to Sam and Emily's, I walked straight up to the alpha's imprint and pulled her aside while Jacob filled in the rest of the pack on what was happening.

"I need you to cover for me with Charlie, tell him I'm spending the night with you." I told her, voice serious.

"Anytime, but why?" She asked, looking concerned, making me sigh.

"Sam will likely fill you in, but long story short is, there's a battle coming, and I've been asked to join. I need to get my armor, and pick something up from New York. I should be back in the afternoon, but I need you to cover for me until then, please." I told her, making her eyes widen.

"Of course, good luck." She said, and I nodded before sneaking out and walking into the waves.

Paul POV

After filling in the rest of the pack, I turned to look for Perci, panicking slightly at not finding her.

"She went to get a few things for the battle." Emily's calm voice said from the kitchen, drawing the attention of the rest of the pack.

"What things?" Quil asked, while I calmed down from the near panic attack.

"Armor, and apparently something in New York. She said she'll be back by afternoon, but I'm covering for her with Charlie until then. Don't worry Paul, she'll be back. I just think it'll be a side of Perci that we've never seen before that returns." She said, making me sigh sadly. I knew, as we all did, that Perci was tired of fighting. When Jacob had mentioned her as our secret weapon, he had meant it as our strategist, since she'd been through two wars. But, her fatal flaw was loyalty, and she had told us that she would fight for what she was loyal to.

"Well then, tomorrow we go in wolf form until Perci arrives. After she gets there, any who wish to phase back, can, but not before." Sam ordered, and nobody had a problem agreeing. I just hoped she would be okay, revealing her secret to people she didn't trust. Knowing that her mom and the other Paul might be worried, I sent a quick text letting them know Perci went to Atlantis for something, and that she was sorry to miss seeing them off. Seconds later, I got a response that read only one sentence. 'Protect my daughter in whatever battle she's about to go into.' Well, at least it was something I was already planning on doing.

The next day seemed to come far too quickly, and soon we were heading to the clearing the Cullens told us to meet in.

 _"'I hope she shows up soon. I'd like to see the looks on those leeches' faces when they get shown up by someone they know.'"_ Quil said, making me huff out a wolfy chuckle.

 _"'Tell me about it. Leech lover's face will be especially priceless.'"_ I agreed.

 _"'Enough. We've arrived.'"_ Sam said, and we all quieted down.

"Thank you for coming." The head leech, Carlisle said.

 _"'We will watch and listen, but no more until our secret weapon arrives. We do not trust you enough to take human form without them being present.'"_ Sam said, which the freaky mind reader that was leech lover's boyfriend repeated.

"That's more than enough. My son Jasper has experience with newborns, he can show us how to fight them." Carlisle said, making me roll my eyes.

 _"'We know how to fight, we've been trained by our secret weapon. Or did you forget already that we mentioned they're a veteran of two secret wars and has survived going through literal hell?'"_ I asked, smirking inwardly when Sam didn't even reprimand me as the mind reader repeated what I said.

"I doubt you've been trained to fight newborns. They're uncontrollable, vicious. Our kind are never more physically strong than we are in our first year of life. There's a couple things to remember when fighting them. First, never let them get their arms around you, they'll crush you instantly. And second, never go for the obvious kill. They'll be expecting that, and you will lose." Jasper said, and this time I wasn't the only one to roll my eyes. Still, we watched as Jasper called up the big one who nearly crossed the border for a spar, kicking his ass in seconds. As the sparring partners differed, I wondered idly how Jasper would handle a spar against our secret weapon.

 _"'He'd lose, and we all know it. Well, he doesn't but we do, and that's what makes it funny.'"_ Jared said, making me snort. The mind reader scoffed like he didn't believe Jasper would lose, but we knew the truth, which just made it all the funnier.

"When is your secret weapon supposed to arrive?" The big one, Emmett, asked.

 _"'They should be here any minute now. They just had to pick up a couple things.'"_ Sam informed, which the mind reader repeated.

"Who is your secret weapon anyway?" Alice asked, seeming irritated for some reason. I guessed she couldn't see our secret weapon and it had her pissy. Before any of us could respond though, the sound of large wings beating alerted us to something coming, and we all looked to the sky. It was actually quite funny seeing the jaws of the leeches and leach lover drop as a pitch black fucking Pegasus landed in the field.

"Their secret weapon is the daughter of Poseidon." Perci's strong voice called as she climbed off of who must be Blackjack.

"Sorry I'm late, I had to stop and get doughnuts for Blackjack since he was mad I didn't bring him when I moved out here." She said, walking straight up to me and pressing a gentle kiss to my furry cheek. When she stepped back, I finally took notice of the armor she was wearing. It was a bronze breastplate, which I guessed was made of celestial bronze, which had a design of a trident with three pearls at the tip on it, arm and leg bracers, and a sheath at her side which held Riptide, while her new knives and trident were in their alternate forms around her wrists and in her hair.

"Perci? You're their secret weapon?" Bella asked, her tone completely incredulous. It was hilarious.

"Yes, Bella. Allow me to properly introduce myself as the secret weapon of the La Push pack. I am Persephone Jackson, daughter of Poseidon, earthshaker, father of horses, god of the sea. I am the hero and savior of Olympus, veteran of the second Titan War, and second Giant War, survivor of Tartarus, newly immortal, blah, blah, blah. This is my faithful companion, Blackjack. He's carried me into battle more times than I care to count, and I'm not about to go into this one without him." She said, smirking at her cousin's disbelieving look.

 _"'Dude, if we looked that shocked when we first found out, I'm glad it was in wolf form.'"_ Jacob said, laughing inwardly.

Finally, after about a minute of standing there gaping at my imprint, Carlisle broke out of his stupor enough to speak, knocking the others out of theirs.

"So, the stories are true then?" He asked, earning a nod from Perci while the rest of his coven, and the leech lover just looked confused.

"Yes, your kind were created by two Greek gods. Hades and Aphrodite to be exact, after some idiot mortal insulted them. Since we Greeks are big on curses, those two cursed the mortal to become what you are now, and he bit another, and another, and boom! Vampires are a growing population. Now, did I miss anything important?" She asked, and I took that as my cue to go phase back, coming out of the trees a moment later to sweep her up in my arms, not really liking the feel of the armor.

"Just a couple of spars, Princess. Of course, the pack is more than prepared due to yours and Lord Triton's training. Call me crazy, but I feel much more confident receiving training from someone who managed to best the god of war at age 12, over a vampire, no matter how much experience he has with the subject." I said, subtly bragging about Perci's accomplishment.

"I don't remember Jasper saying anything about fighting a 12 year old." Emmett said, puffing himself up. Perci blinked once before looking at Jasper and busting out laughing.

"You're the vampire that calls himself the god of war? Oh this is priceless. Ares actually hates you more than me, since you tried to claim his actual title for yourself, even among mortals. If I handed you to him for a spar, I think that would actually end our rivalry since he wants to show you who the real war god is so bad." She finally choked out once she had calmed down. When I looked at Jasper, I nearly laughed myself as I had never seen a vampire actually pale before, much less look like they would shit themselves.

"Ares, the god of war?" Jasper asked, his voice sounding a bit higher in obvious panic that he pissed off a god.

"Oh, yeah. He may hate me for humiliating him multiple times, but jeez does he hate when mortals try to take his title. When it comes to his war domain, he's got more pride than Annabeth does, and her pride is what landed us in Tartarus." She said, making me look at her sharply as she had left out that detail when she told us about it.

"The Greek gods don't exist though, so Jasper has nothing to worry about." Edward said, a cocky look on his face, which just made Perci shake her head in amusement.

"I'll make you a deal, Ed-weird. I'll spar any member of your coven, and if I win, you shut your trap about the gods not existing, and allow me to tell Ares about the fake he's been pissed at for over a century. Your person wins, I won't participate in the battle." She offered, making me struggle to bite back the laugh. Whichever vamp was chosen was toast.

"Jasper." Edward replied with narrowed eyes, ignoring Carlisle telling him not to agree, and I stepped back gleefully, while Jasper stepped forward and Perci handed Riptide off to me.

"Begin!" Edward called, and Jasper ran at Perci. I smirked as I watched her twist and weave around the leech, enjoying every time Edward's face fell when Perci got a hit in, before finally seeming to get bored and slammed Jasper into the dirt.

"Well done, Princess." I complimented, holding Riptide out for her to take again.

"Please, I've fought gods, titans, giants, monsters, primordial beings, and bore the weight of the sky with Atlas' curse. Fighting one vampire was nothing." She said, making the vamps and leech lover pale once again. It seemed they had finally realized why she was our secret weapon, since they would never come across a fighter like her ever again.


	18. Chapter 18

**A/N: If you recognize it, it's not mine. Simple as that.**

Chapter 18

Perci POV

Training continued like that for the next three days, though the Cullens remained on edge around me now that they knew the truth about what I really was. I had even given myself a small cut to show that I had no worries about dying since I was immortal, and bled gold ichor to prove it. On the second day, Edward had informed us that he would not be fighting at the request of Bella, and would be taking her up into the mountains to camp out, which Jacob would carry her to, while Seth would be playing 'guard dog'. The rest of us would be camping out in the clearing that Bella had laid a scent trail for the newborn army to follow into. Day three had been a bonfire at the beach, which had basically been a pack meeting where Billy told my favorite tribal story about the Third Wife, which had left Bella intrigued.

"Are you sure you're gonna be warm enough? It's gonna be cold tonight." Paul asked as I set up a small tent with a sleeping bag and quilt. I smiled at his concern as I exited the tent.

"I'll be fine. If I need more warmth, I'll call my cuddly wolf heater. Bella's gonna be the one freezing her ass off since it's supposed to snow up there." I said, accepting his hug with no problem.

"Jacob's gonna be up there for the night before Seth takes over, so Bella may have her own heater. I just wish it wasn't Jake, she's got him messed up enough as it is." Embry said, plopping down on the ground next to us. I could see the looks of mild annoyance on the Cullen's faces, but ignored them easily enough.

"Yeah, well he'll find his imprint eventually." I said, shrugging as I plopped down myself, glad that my armor was inside the tent.

"Hey, Perci, you said that you'd take care of dinner, what are we having?" Jared asked, coming over to the rapidly forming circle to sit down, making me smile.

"You'll see, just give me a minute." I said, reaching into my pocket for the lighter from aunt Hestia, who had come to me in a dream the other night to let me know she would provide us a meal once she found out we were camping. Clicking the lighter, a jet of hearth fire lit the small pile of twigs that had been gathered for the bonfire tomorrow to burn the newborns. Once the fire was lit, the familiar form of the hearth goddess in her 8 year old form emerged from the flames, wearing her usual brown dress.

"Greetings all, I am Hestia, goddess of the hearth." She introduced, smiling kindly at everyone before she clapped her hands and a picnic dinner appeared in front of us all.

"Thank you, aunt Hestia." I said, taking my portion, and walking over to the fire, throwing in a buttery roll, and a bushel of plump grapes.

"Hestia, and Nike, please bless us in our battle tomorrow that we may come out victorious." I murmured, smiling at Hestia's accepting nod in acknowledgement of the offering I had given her. To my surprise, the members of the pack came up one by one to give their own offerings to the goddess of victory, and a few even giving another to Hestia, who smiled with each offering made to her. I smiled as I watched her walk over to Blackjack while we ate, conjuring up a box of doughnuts.

 _"'Doughnuts! Boss, can you thank her for me?'"_ Blackjack's happy voice echoed in my head, making me laugh, and earning confused looks from the Cullens, before realization dawned on Carlisle, while the pack just looked between my faithful companion and I wondering about the conversation.

"Blackjack says thanks for the doughnuts, aunt Hestia." I told her, and received a smile in return.

"It's my pleasure, Blackjack, I'm glad I could be of assistance to you." She said, gently petting his neck, much to his delight, the ham.

 _"'This one's an awesome goddess, Boss.'"_ Blackjack said, leaning into her hand.

"Blackjack says you're an awesome goddess." I translated, smiling at the childlike giggle she let loose.

"Thank you, Blackjack, you're an awesome Pegasus." She told him, making him preen with pleasure, before she looked back to us.

"Good luck in your battle tomorrow, all of you. And Perci, I've left some ambrosia and nectar in your tent. I should go, the hearth at camp needs tending." She said, coming over to give me a hug, before disappearing back into the flames.

"Was that really a goddess?" Emmett asked as the pack and I continued to eat, making me roll my eyes in exasperation. He watched her appear and disappear in the flames, and heard her introduce herself as a goddess, and he still wanted to know if she was one. How this clueless vampire had survived for so long was beyond me.

"You just heard her introduce herself as one, you idiot." The blonde female, Rosalie, snapped, smacking him upside the head. I ignored him and continued eating, smiling at the looks of delight on the pack's faces as they scarfed down the food in front of them. I watched in curiosity as Paul snatched up an apple before Leah could grab it, and set it aside, earning a glare from her in response.

"What? I might need it tomorrow." He said, shrugging off the glare. Leah rolled her eyes, but grabbed an orange instead, scowling when the peel vanished mid-air when she threw it at him, while the rest of us just laughed. By sundown, even the Cullens had light enough moods to join us around the fire as I told a few stories of battles I'd been in, by the request of Seth, who wanted to have at least a story about some action since he'd be missing some tomorrow, his words. After finishing the story of my first quest -Paul wanted me to tell the story of how exactly I bested Ares at age 12-, I decided it was late enough to head to bed, to the disappointment of a few members of the pack.

"Seriously, guys, we need rest. If there's one thing I've learned, it's that you should always be as rested as possible for a battle. Fighting tired makes you sloppy, and sloppiness is enough to get you killed. I'm not gonna burn anymore shrouds, or bury anymore bodies if I can help it. Rest." I said, before heading into my tent, feeling only somewhat bad for snapping at them like that. A few minutes after I settled into my sleeping bag, the sound of the tent zipper opening sounded, and I looked up to see Paul slipping in.

"They're not mad about you snapping, if that's what you're worried about. In fact, if anything, they feel bad." He said simply, moving me to where my head was now pillowed on his chest.

"Why would they feel bad?" I asked, looking up at him, and startling slightly at the indulgent smile on his face.

"Because they know how stressful it is for you to be going into battle again, and they weren't taking it seriously. They feel bad because they know you've lost friends in battle and don't want to lose anybody else." He whispered, rubbing my back comfortingly with one large hand.

"I nearly lost Leo during the last war. He was the one to close the doors of death, but he managed to come back. That's still very fresh to me, I don't want to lose anyone else, Paul, I don't. I've lost too many people, been by their side as they took their last breath, I can't do it with any of you." I said, looking at him with tears in my eyes as memories of Zoe, and so many others flooded my mind.

"Hey, Perci, it's okay. We will all come out of this, okay, I promise. Every member of the pack made an offering to Lady Nike to come out victorious, you won't lose any of us, Princess." He soothed, pressing gentle kisses into my hair.

"I promise you, Perci, you won't lose anyone tomorrow." He whispered again, and I nodded slowly, trusting him as I drifted off to sleep, praying I didn't have nightmares.

The next morning, I was up when Apollo's chariot started bringing the sun, waking Paul as I went. I strapped my armor on in quick, precise movements, while he took down the tent and I woke the rest of the pack, smiling at the array of breakfast foods that appeared once they were all up.

"Thank you, aunt Hestia." I muttered, assembling a quick breakfast for myself before giving another offering to her and Nike, the pack following suit. We ate quickly, the air thick with the tension I had come to expect pre-battle.

"I'm gonna fly with Blackjack to make sure Seth gets up to the campsite with no problems." I said, adjusting Riptide around my waist as I approached said Pegasus.

 _"'You got it, Boss. We'll make an entrance into battle just like always.'"_ He said, stamping one hoof in eagerness, making me smile as I climbed on.

"Wait, Perci! I want to give you something first." Paul called, while Seth shifted, making us both pause before taking off.

"We don't have long to get him up there before the newborns arrive, Paul. Make it fast." I told him, wondering what he was smiling about all of the sudden.

"Catch." He said simply, tossing something at me, that I caught easily enough. Once it was in my hand, I looked at it, jaw dropping when I realized that it was an apple.

"Paul, I don't think you realize the significance of what you just did." I told him in a shaky voice, eyes widening when I saw him smirk.

"Oh, I know exactly what I just did. I've read enough about Ancient Greece to know how important what I just did is. I know that throwing an apple to a girl is a marriage proposal in Ancient Greek culture. Lift the stem." He said, calmly as I did so with shaking hands, gasping at the celestial bronze ring within the apple, with an aquamarine as the center stone with two diamonds on either side. I looked up at him with wide eyes, gaping.

"I prayed to Lord Hephaestus after you took me to Atlantis. Your father gave his blessing while we were there, and your mom did while she was here. I knew I wanted to do it around graduation, so I prayed to Lord Hephaestus to see if he would make the ring. Luckily, he did so, coming into my dreams to get specifics on what I wanted, and Lord Hades donated the gems. There's a few protection marks on the band, which will keep you safe. So, what do you say, Perci? Marry this crazy wolf who just proposed before a battle?" He asked, making my free hand fly to my mouth in shock as I nodded.

"You're insane, but yes!" I said tearfully as I pulled the ring from the apple and handed it to him as he approached Blackjack to slip it on my finger, and gave him a quick peck.

"When I take Blackjack back to camp, you are coming with to meet everyone." I murmured as I drew back, giving him a dazzling smile.

"Deal, now why don't I give this apple to your amazing steed, and you get Seth up to the campsite." He said, gently taking the apple from me and giving it to Blackjack, who ate it gratefully.

"I'll be back." I said, earning a nod, before looking at Seth.

"Ready to go?" I asked, and he nodded his wolfy head.

"Alright, let's go!" I said, before Blackjack took off, with Seth trailing us.

 _"'Did that really just happen, Boss?'"_ He asked from under me.

"Yeah, it did. Holy shit, Blackjack, I'm engaged now." I said, giving a gleeful laugh.

 _"'I'll be part of the wedding, right?'"_ He asked, sounding excited himself.

"Let's plan the wedding later, right now, we have a battle to worry about." I told him, getting a horse-like groan in response, but thankfully, he remained quiet. A few minutes later, Blackjack descended at the campsite as Seth ran in, arriving just as Bella emerged from her own tent.

"Hey, Seth, Perci." She greeted, still looking a bit tired.

"Morning, Bella." I greeted with a nod, as Edward came into the clearing from somewhere.

"Seth, Perci." He greeted shortly, making me roll my eyes before his eyes caught sight of the new addition to my left hand.

"Congratulations on your engagement, Perci." He said, making Bella's eyes snap to my hand as well.

"You're engaged? When did that happen?" She asked, sounding surprisingly bitter about it, to my confusion.

"Like 20 minutes ago. Paul proposed just before Seth and I came up here, why does it matter?" I asked, making her flush for some odd reason.

"No reason, congratulations." She replied, not looking me in the eye, indicating that she was lying. I shrugged it off, however, not really caring to get into it with her when there was a battle to be fought.

"Whatever, I'm gonna take a bird's eye view to watch for the army. I'll join the battle once they get to the clearing, but I want to try to get a final count since the numbers could change before they even get there. Be sure to tell Jacob for me." I said, earning a nod from Edward and Seth, before Blackjack took off into the sky again. After a few minutes of circling the beginning of Bella's scent trail, they were finally spotted.

 _"'Creepy bloodsuckers down below, Boss.'"_ Blackjack informed, making my eyes snap downward, catching sight of the army.

"Looks like there's about 18, but I don't see Riley, or Victoria. It's possible they circled around to enter the clearing from another side, so let's head to the clearing." I told him, holding tighter as he took off. It was time to go back into battle.

 **A/N: *Checks notes. Looks at screen. Looks at notes again. Scratches head.* Well, the proposal wasn't supposed to happen until Breaking Dawn Pt. 2, but, okay. Dam plot bunnies possessed my fingers to make it happen sooner. Hope you like the chapter anyway. *Walks off grumbling about plot bunnies ruining timing for awesome things that were supposed to happen later.***


	19. Chapter 19

**A/N: If you recognize it, it's not mine. Simple as that.**

Chapter 19

Perci POV

Blackjack swooped into the clearing at the same time the newborns broke through the trees, startling the lead ones completely. Snorting at such a rookie mistake, I quickly decapitated one with Riptide, before hopping off of Blackjack.

"Get back in the air, we'll need to know if we miss any!" I told him, feeling my adrenaline pumping as newborns flooded the clearing, the pack charging in after a minute of newborns going down left and right, with Jacob charging in a moment later. After taking out a few newborns, I noticed one trying to get its arms around Paul, and charged over to him, using my powers to make its venom boil in its veins. Within seconds, the vampire had let go of Paul, screaming while Paul took off its head.

"Let's find a better way to celebrate getting engaged later, yeah?" I asked, looking over at him with a smile. He huffed a wolfy chuckle, before giving me a gentle nudge to head back into the fray. Smirking, I nodded, and charged another newborn, using the new trick I had just discovered to make its venom boil, taking it out with ease, before feeling a hit against my armor. Glancing up, I noticed a newborn female, that now looked very alarmed to see that there wasn't even a dent in my armor, before taking her head off with Riptide. Glancing around the clearing, I noticed only a small handful of newborns remaining, and decided to let the Cullens take care of it. It only took a few minutes before all but one newborn was killed, throwing the bodies into the flames. Suddenly, Alice let out a gasp of horror, her eyes staring at nothing in a vision.

"What is it?" Jasper asked, going to her side.

"The guard, they're coming." She said, prompting me to raise an eyebrow in interest. I hadn't met any of the Volturi before, so this might turn out interesting. Turning to make sure we had gathered up all the pieces, I noticed a female newborn cowering behind Carlisle, and pointed at her with Riptide as Paul came up to my side.

"Why is there one still alive?" I asked, biting back a smirk at seeing the newborn shake harder at the sight of Riptide pointed at her, and figured she must have seen me take out a few of her fellow newborns with it.

"She surrendered, Perci." Carlisle said, making me scoff and roll my eyes.

"So? If the Volturi guard are coming like Alice said they were, do you really think they're going to care about that? No, all they will see is a newborn that is not dead, and they will rectify that themselves. But hey, if you want to give her false hope, go for it." I said, sheathing Riptide just as Bella and Edward entered the clearing.

"They'll be here in three minutes." Alice said, prompting Carlisle to take action.

"They won't be happy about us allying ourselves with the pack, they need to get out of here." He said. I was about to protest, but Blackjack shouted a warning of a newborn coming out of the trees, just as Leah caught sight of it.

"Leah, don't!" Edward called, as I pulled out the hair clip that was my new trident and allowed it to take form, chucking it at the newborn while sending a silent prayer to Apollo and Artemis that my aim would be true. I could see a faint shimmer of silver around it, adjusting where my trident flew before the three tips impaled the newborn to a tree by the neck, the force actually severing the head from its body, just as Leah got to where it had been. Once she realized that there was no longer a vampire there, she turned to see my trident pinning its head to a tree by the neck while the body laid crumpled below it, and gave me a look that plainly read 'no fair!'.

"Go ahead back to the res guys. I'll stay to make sure things get taken care of properly and let you guys know what happens." I said, walking over to the new body, ripping my trident out of the tree and turning it back into a hair clip and putting it back in my hair while Emmett grabbed the body to burn. Sam nodded at my request, and the pack started making their way out, with Paul stopping by my side to give me a quick nuzzle before taking off with the rest of the pack. Turning back to the clearing, I smiled as I noticed Blackjack on the ground, glaring into the fire.

 _"'Stupid bloodsuckers didn't stand a chance, Boss.'"_ He said, making me giggle.

"No, they didn't. Do me a favor and keep watch from above, will you? I'll need a lift back to the reservation when this is done." I said, earning a huff from him before he grumbled, but took off anyway.

 _"'I expect doughnuts for this!'"_ He called as he took off, making me snort, shaking my head. That Pegasus was going to get fat if he continued to eat so many doughnuts.

"Less than a minute." Alice chimed, earning an eye roll from me, though I watched the section of trees I saw them focusing on as well. Sure enough, less than a minute later, four figures emerged from the treeline that I recognized from the descriptions I'd heard as Felix, the largest one, Demitri, the second tallest, and the two smallest being the twins, Jane and Alec.

"Impressive, we've never seen a coven escape an assault of this magnitude intact." Jane said, surveying the size of the bonfire.

"It appears we missed an interesting fight." Alec said, actually sounding a bit disappointed.

"If you'd arrived a half hour earlier, you would have fulfilled your purpose." Edward said stiffly, and I resisted the urge to face-palm. Was he trying to get himself or Bella killed?

"Pity." Jane said, and I detected a subtle pout behind the malice dripping from her tone as she glanced at him, before she focused on Carlisle, clearly done with Edward, not that I blamed her. Then I noticed a subtle gleam in her eyes as the crimson orbs landed on the newborn I had noticed earlier.

"You missed one." She said, surprise, and a tiny bit of glee in her tone.

"We offered her asylum in exchange for her surrender." Carlisle explained, making me snort. Like he had any authority to offer such a thing, even I knew how this would end for the newborn.

"That wasn't yours to offer." Jane told him coldly, before looking at the newborn, and clearly giving her a dose of her pain inflicting power.

"What is your name? Who created you?" She asked, adding the second question when the first went unanswered.

"You don't have to do that, she'll tell you what you want to know." Esme said, surprising me.

"I know." Jane responded, obviously not caring about what the Cullen matriarch had to say.

"I don't know, Riley wouldn't tell us!" The newborn gasped out, looking at Jane fearfully.

"Her name was Victoria, perhaps you knew her." Edward said accusingly, glaring at the female guard.

"Edward, if the Volturi had knowledge of Victoria, they would have taken care of her, isn't that right Jane?" Carlisle informed the idiot, looking at Jane for confirmation.

"Of course. Caius will be interested to know that your pet is still human, but who are you?" She said, before laying eyes on me. I stood straighter, reaching for my hair clip to turn it back into a trident when Felix spoke up.

"You smell of the sea." He said simply, cocking his head in curiosity, making me smile as I pulled the clip free again and turned it back into a trident.

"I do. I apologize for not introducing myself, I am Persephone Jackson, immortal daughter of Poseidon. Based on your comment about her humanity, I assume Bella is to be turned then?" I asked, making their eyes widen, while Felix smiled slightly.

"Indeed she is, miss. Alice Cullen informed us she would be turned, and yet she remains human." Felix said, making me narrow my eyes at Alice for leaving this information out, before facing the members of the guard again.

"I was uninformed about my cousin's fate, I apologize for my ignorance." I said, trying to remember the lessons in diplomacy and politics that I was given during some of Paul's patrols about life in Atlantis as a princess.

"The fault is not yours." Alec said, giving me a kind smile.

"Indeed, Felix, please take care of the newborn. I'd like to go home, so we may inform the masters of Miss Jackson's presence here in Washington." Jane said, making the large vampire move forward, toward the now screaming newborn. Luckily for her, it was a quick death, as Felix broke her body in half with a quick snap, tossing her into the flames.

"I hope we meet again, cousin." Felix said as he passed me, making me reach out to halt his progress back to the rest of the guard.

"Who is your parent?" I asked, actually a little excited to know that demigods could be turned. I wondered if Chiron even knew this, since this would mean he had a chance of running into some of his old students again.

"I'm a son of Ares. Please give Chiron my best next time you see him, and if possible, give my father my thanks for allowing me to keep my strength upon turning." He said, making me smile.

"Of course. It was nice to see you, perhaps I will send an invitation to my wedding to you in Volterra." I told him, earning a beaming grin in response.

"I'd like that. Until next time, cousin." He said, giving a nod as the guard left the clearing.

"You could have stopped that, Perci! They would have listened if you told them not to kill her, why didn't you?!" Bella demanded, stomping up to me to get in my face, either not realizing or not caring I was still holding my trident.

"The gods do not get involved in Volturi law unless asked for guidance. It was not my decision on if that newborn lived or died, though I knew she wouldn't see sunset. Don't get pissed off at me for not saving one newborn when you don't even realize I've saved your life today. Are you aware of the fact that they don't offer second chances? It's because I called you my cousin that Jane didn't tell Felix to kill you too, and your precious Cullens wouldn't have been able to do a dam thing to stop it. So why don't you take a step back and realize who you're talking to, because while I may be your cousin, I am the daughter of a god who is very protective, and I have a very overprotective big brother. My father was known to flood cities in Greece just because a few residents displeased him. The sea cannot be restrained, Bella, just remember that next time you decide to think you've got any say over me." I told her harshly, before whistling for Blackjack and taking off the second he landed.

Once we were in the sky, I breathed a sigh of relief, happy to be away from the crazies known as the Cullens and Bella, before directing Blackjack to the reservation.

 _"'You alright, Boss?'"_ Blackjack asked, making me smile at his concern.

"I'm fine, Blackjack. Just tired of dealing with Bella thinking she has any say over what I say or do." I said, relaxing at the sight of the reservation coming into view.

 _"'She's a crazy one, Boss. I think you did good keeping control of your temper not to blow up on her.'"_ He told me. I smiled softly, rolling my eyes in amusement, before giving his neck a quick pat as he slowly began to descend toward Sam and Emily's.

"Thanks buddy, that means a lot." I told him, making him preen as he landed.

"Perci!" A chorus of voices called as there was practically a stampede to get outside while I climbed off of Blackjack, getting swept up into Paul's arms seconds later.

"You're okay, right? The bloodsuckers in charge didn't try anything did they, I'll shred them if they did." He rambled, looking me over, as if checking for injuries, while the rest of the pack just laughed quietly behind him.

"Paul, I'm fine, nothing happened. Unless you count Bella stupidly assuming shit again, but that was pretty much it." I told him, making him sigh in relief, before I told the pack exactly what happened after they left. They were relieved nothing happened, and shocked about Felix being a demigod, but that was about it.

"Now, my alibi for the battle included me spending the weekend here, so I'm gonna take Paul to camp to introduce him to everyone, and take him to Olympus to inform the council of our engagement. Does anyone have any problems with that?" I asked, and the pack collectively shook their heads, nearly every one of them smiling.

"Go ahead and kidnap him, I think the next couple days off is the least I can do for a newly engaged wolf." Sam said, grinning.

"Good, Blackjack, let's get you back to camp! I want to see who at camp threatens Paul first, and see if anyone can come up with one good enough to make him faint." I called, earning a scowl from my fiancee and laughter from the pack.

 _"'You got it, Boss! Climb on!'"_ He said, coming up beside me. I was quick to hop on, but had to spend a couple seconds convincing Paul, eventually resorting to calling him a wimp, just to get him on behind me.

"See ya, we'll tell Charlie when we get back!" I called, before giving Blackjack a nudge, prompting him to take off. Paul gasped, before holding tighter to me, not that I minded, while I just relaxed and enjoyed the ride.

"I've never traveled by Pegasus before, how long will this flight last?" Paul asked me, raising his voice slightly to be heard over the wind.

"Not long, actually. Flying by Pegasus can get you from California to New York in about two hours, believe me, I've done it." I told him, not noticing the way his eyes went wide at that information.

 _"'Boss, I think he's a nervous rider!'"_ Blackjack said, making my eyes widen as a slow smirk curled my lips.

"Are you a nervous rider, Paul?" I asked, twisting slightly to look back at him.

"No, of course not. Why would you even think that?" He asked, shifting his eyes to look anywhere but down or at me.

"Because Blackjack can sense it. Are you afraid of heights or something?" I asked, causing him to give a mild glare to Blackjack, before he nodded slowly.

"It's nothing to be ashamed of, Paul. It's not like it's more weird than Thalia being afraid of heights, and she's a daughter of Zeus!" I told him, making him snort as he became distracted.

"Thalia is afraid of heights? Well, that's ironic." He said, making me laugh, even as I nodded.

"I know, right? It's like me being afraid of water." I said, making him chuckle. He seemed to relax after that, and the rest of the trip was pleasant. Soon enough, Blackjack was landing on Half-Blood Hill, and we dismounted.

"You can't get through the border without permission, that's why we stopped out here." I told him, in response to his curious look, making him nod.

"I, Persephone Jackson, daughter of Poseidon give you permission to enter Camp Half-Blood." I told him, before gently tugging him through the barrier, Blackjack following on his own. As Paul's eyes widened, I smiled, taking a deep breath of the familiar scent of strawberries in the sun, and the breeze coming off the Long Island Sound. I was home, and my fiancee was here to share it with me.


	20. Chapter 20

**A/N: If you recognize it, it's not mine. Simple as that.**

Chapter 20

Perci POV

We only had a few minutes to stand at the top of Half-Blood Hill looking over the camp before the sound of hooves beating against the ground reached our ears, and Paul and I turned to face the direction they came from. I grinned widely, while Paul's jaw dropped at the sight of Chiron coming up to us with a smile on his face.

"Perci, welcome back." He said, coming to a stop, spreading his arms as I approached him for a hug.

"Good to be back, Chiron. I've got someone to introduce to the camp." I said, pulling back with a smile as I reached for Paul's hand to gently pull him forward.

"Paul, this is Chiron, the immortal trainer of heroes, and one of my uncles. Chiron, this is Paul Lahote, wolf shifter, and my fiancee." I introduced, smiling shyly as I listed that last title. Chiron looked over at him, and raised an appraising eyebrow as he looked him over, before giving a warm smile and extending a hand.

"Nice to meet you, Paul. Congratulations on your engagement." He said, making my wolf sigh in relief as he accepted the hand and gave it a shake.

"Nice to meet you too, Chiron. And thank you for your congratulations, I count myself a very lucky man." Paul said, making me blush lightly.

"Well, you two are just in time for lunch. Why don't you sneak into cabin 3, while I get Blackjack back into the stables and inform Mr. D that you two are here." Chiron said, making me laugh lightly.

"Sounds good. Oh, by the way, Felix, son of Ares wants me to give you his best." I said, waving as he paused in taking Blackjack in the direction of the stables while I lead Paul the sneaky way to my cabin.

"Should I be worried?" Paul asked in a whisper as we passed by cabin 9, and an explosion went off, making him jump, while I continued walking without flinching.

"No, explosions happen all the time in cabin 9. Most of them are Leo's, but a few of them can be credited to his siblings." I said calmly, sneaking past cabin 5 to avoid catching Clarisse's attention, and slipping open a window of my cabin, pulling myself through easily. Paul followed me in with only minor difficulty, before shutting the window behind him.

"That's not what I meant. Back at Sam and Emily's you mentioned threats, should I be worried about anyone trying to convince you not to marry me?" He asked, making me pause in my assessment of my cabin to whirl around to face him.

"No one can convince me not to marry you, Paul. Yes, you will receive threats here, likely a lot of them, but those that threaten you are those that care about me. You managed to get my father's approval, and got Triton to like you, not that their opinions matter. I love you, and you love me, that's why I'm marrying you. I don't care what other people say about it, because they're not the ones who I will be spending the rest of my long life with, you are. And to those that really care about me, the fact that I love you, and you make me happy will be enough." I told him, making his shoulders slump in obvious relief.

"You always seem to know what to say, Perci." He said, taking me in his arms to give me a hug.

"That's because you're my wolf. I have to know what to say to calm you down." I joked, earning a small smile in response.

"Out of curiosity, who do you think will have the worst threats?" He asked, and I pulled back slightly to think about it.

"Well, I know everyone I invited to graduation threatened you, I've seen the videos of that. So, I'd have to say it's a toss up between Clarisse from cabin 5, or the Ares cabin, and the Stoll's from the Hermes cabin. Jupiner can get creative, but I don't think she's more creative threat wise than a daughter of Ares, or two sons of Hermes." I told him honestly, watching him stiffen in response.

"Great, that's comforting." He said, just as the the horn for lunch blew, making me quirk my lips into a smirk.

"No, that's lunch." I sassed, waiting for everyone to go by, before exiting my cabin and walking with Paul into the pavilion late, just as Mr. D was giving the announcement.

"And Priscilla Johnson is visiting with a guest, Peter." He said in a bored tone, making every head snap toward the entrance to the dining pavilion to look at us in shock.

"Or, Perci Jackson, and her guest Paul, her fiancee." I corrected casually, smiling unrepentantly when Mr. D did a spit take of his Diet Coke at the word fiancee. Everything was silent for about a second before a loud squeal came from Piper at the Aphrodite table, the rest of the Seven who were present voicing their excitement, Annabeth actually running up to us to hug me. I laughed as the others followed, and soon Paul and I found ourselves in the center of a hug from Annabeth, Piper, Jason, Nico, Will, Grover, Leo, and Calypso. After a few minutes, Chiron's voice broke into the little happy bubble that we had been in.

"Alright, everyone can give their congratulations later, it is still lunch time, so back to your seats please." He called, breaking up the hug. While the others took their seats at their tables, I dragged Paul over to my table, and sat down, waiting for the meal to be served, offering the usual toast to the gods. Paul sat, speechless as the nymphs emerged from their trees, bringing the meal to everyone, only giving a startled 'thank you', when his plate was suddenly filled.

"Come on, at camp, we make offerings with every meal, so we have to do that before we eat." I explained, standing up and grabbing my plate. Paul followed, to the apparent shock of some people, and walked with me up to the fire.

"Poseidon, and Nike." I murmured, tossing in a buttery roll and the leanest piece of barbecue on my plate, standing aside to wait for Paul, who offered to the same as me, before walking with me back to our table.

"How do the glasses work?" He asked, grabbing his empty one and looking around at the ones that now had something in them.

"Just tell it what you want, and it'll give it to you as long as it's not alcoholic." I explained, whispering to mine for blue cherry coke, with him getting a regular coke. Lunch passed quickly, and I only felt the slightest bit of guilt abandoning Paul to those that wanted to talk -read: threaten- to him, to show off the ring to my friends who had been at graduation.

"Well, I suppose I should offer you congratulations, Miss Johnson." Mr. D said, coming up behind us startling Grover.

"Thank you, Mr. D, it's most appreciated." I accepted with a nod, watching as he walked off afterwords.

"That was weird." Leo said, shaking his head as he stared after the retreating god. I shrugged, and continued telling Piper, Calypso, and Annabeth about how Paul proposed.

"Wait, he put the ring in an apple, and threw it to you just before a battle? Jeez, Perci, that's just weird, but perfect at the same time." Annabeth said, shaking her head in amusement.

"Speaking of your fiancee, do you think we should rescue him from Clarisse and the Stolls now?" Will asked, gesturing over to the three who had apparently teamed up to scare the whits out of my wolf.

"Well, he is looking rather pale, so, I guess we should." I said airily, before walking over to the four.

"Hey, what's up guys?" I asked, as though I had interrupted a casual conversation about the weather, rather than a likely very terrifying threat session.

"Just telling wolf boy here what will happen if he hurts you." Clarisse said simply, offering me a smirk, while Conner and Travis smiled innocently. I nodded, slipping an arm around Paul's waist, hoping to calm him down before he ended up phasing in a panic.

"That's nice, but we probably need to go. I've got to inform the council about this, and then likely go with my father to tell Atlantis before we can go back to La Push." I said, making the Stolls groan in disappointment, while Clarisse narrowed her eyes.

"I better get an invite to the wedding, Jackson." She said, making me smile.

"Of course. But seriously, we really do need to go." I said, earning groans from my friends who had walked up to us by this point.

"She's quite right. Mr. D just informed me that Zeus is calling a meeting about your engagement, so Argus will take you to Olympus." Chiron said, making me sigh.

"You guys will get invited, I promise. Tell Frank, Hazel, and Reyna for me, will you, Superman?" I asked, getting a smile and a nod from Jason.

"I will, Perci, don't worry. Have fun, and good luck." He said, before they waved to see us off, while Paul and I followed Chiron back up to Half-Blood Hill.

"I will do my best to attend your wedding, Perci. Congratulations again." He said, giving me a hug, before turning to Paul.

"You treat her right, young man. If you harm her, nothing will save you." He said, making my eyes widen at the threat.

"I'm gathering that, sir, I'll treat her right, I promise. She'll be treated like the goddess she is to me." Paul said, making me blush again, and Chiron chuckle.

"Good. Now you two had best be off, you don't want to keep Zeus waiting Perci." He said, giving me a look. I rolled my eyes, but nodded anyway and started walking down to the van, where Argus was waiting.

"Do I even want to know why Chiron told you not to keep Lord Zeus waiting?" Paul asked once we got in and Argus started the drive.

"Let's just say, I've prided myself on pissing off the gods, Zeus especially." I said, making him chuckle, and I caught Argus give me a wink with one of his many eyes. Go figure a creation of Hera's would find me pissing Zeus off funny.

I kept my eyes on Paul, watching as he took in the sights of Manhattan as we made our way to the Empire State Building, smiling at the look of awe and wonder on his face. Expressions that quickly turned into confusion when Argus pulled to a stop outside the famous building.

"Why are we here?" He asked, following as I got out.

"We've got a meeting on Olympus." I said, giving no further explanation as I walked in, going right up to the desk.

"Perci Jackson and her guest. We have a meeting on the 600th floor." I said, ignoring Paul's look of confusion. The guard simply nodded and handed me the card, before going back to reading the newspaper.

"Come on." I whispered, grabbing Paul's hand and taking him over to the elevator, sighing in relief when I saw nobody else inside.

"What are we doing, there's no 600th floor." He said. I gave him a cryptic smile, before inserting the card into the slot, and pressing the button that appeared, making the elevator start shooting upwards. My cryptic smile seemed to keep him from asking anymore questions, and a minute later, the elevator came to a stop, opening to reveal the grand city that I had become familiar with.

"Welcome to Mount Olympus, Paul." I told him with a smile, chuckling as I reached over to close his gaping mouth, before leading the way to the meeting. I received smiles, waves, and a few bows as Paul and I passed people, which were kind of difficult to ignore. Thankfully, Paul seemed to sense my discomfort with all the recognition, and didn't say anything, just wrapped an arm around my shoulder and walked by my side. Unfortunately, this action caused the already small buzz of whispers to increase, making me groan quietly and pick up the pace. Soon enough, we were in Zeus's palace, and I went straight to the council room, not even pausing at the large set of double doors, and walked right in.

"Alright, we're here." I said simply, walking over to Poseidon's fisherman's chair throne and taking a seat on the couch he snapped up, pulling Paul down with me.

"Will you not address the master of this house, Miss Jackson?" Zeus asked, glaring lightly at me, making me, Apollo, Hermes, and my father snort.

"I thought you already learned the answer to that when I brought back your lightning bolt, uncle. Besides, you should know better than to ask me something like that by now, shouldn't you?" I asked, smiling at the snickers Apollo and Hermes gave, while Zeus just sighed.

"You are far too much like your father." He grumbled, making said god beam in pride.

"I'll take that as a compliment. And on the subject of compliments, Hephaestus, uncle Hades, my thanks on the work put in to make my engagement ring. It's a work of art, and I love it." I said, looking at each god, who gave a gentle nod in response.

"Now, why is a meeting needed, when I was simply going to leave a message with the guard at the desk to give to Hermes. It wasn't even going to be sarcastic this time." I said, making said cousin snort again.

"Aw, but I love delivering your sarcastic messages, Perce. They make father turn interesting colors." He said, making me and a few others laugh, while Athena, and Zeus huffed.

"A meeting was needed, niece, so that we could grant your wolf immortality. Unless you've changed your mind on that, Mr. Lahote?" Uncle Zeus said, looking to Paul, who shook his head instantly.

"No, sir. Perci means everything to me, and I'm not going to let such an opportunity slip through my fingers. I accept the offer of immortality." He said, standing up.

"Very well, it will be done." Was all the warning Zeus gave before Paul was suddenly engulfed in golden light, the same that I was covered in when I received my immortality. Once it faded, Paul looked slightly dazed, but I knew it would wear off.

"Thank you, uncle, is there anything else that needs to be discussed? I know my father is likely eager to get Paul and I to Atlantis to announce our engagement." I said, and didn't even have to look to know my father was nodding his head.

"Just one thing, I would like to perform the ceremony." Hera said, making me give her a deadpan look, before snorting.

"You erased my memories and kidnapped me from camp. If you want to perform our wedding ceremony, it's gonna take an actual apology to all those who were greatly effected by the switch between Jason and I. Don't worry, you've got time, it's not like we're getting married next week, but yeah, you're not doing it unless that happens. Bye!" I said, before grabbing my father's arm as he flashed us all to Atlantis. When we arrived, he gave Paul the ability to breathe underwater, while laughing hysterically.

"Oh, Hera will be pissed." He said, finally calming down as Triton and Amphitrite entered the throne room.

"What's so funny?" Triton asked, giving me a hug and a nod to Paul.

"I pissed off Hera by telling her that unless all greatly effected parties of the camp swap Jason and I went through were given apologies, she wan't performing mine and Paul's wedding ceremony." I said casually, earning nods from both Triton and Amphitrite until their eyes went wide as they realized what I had said.

"You're engaged?!" They shouted, making me laugh.

"Yep!" I said, flashing the ring, then blinking at the sudden change in attire. Instead of my jeans and t-shirt, and Paul wearing cut-offs and a camp tee, he was now wearing a suit, while I was in a Grecian style dress that was sea green, and a weight on my head told me I was wearing a tiara.

"Time to announce it to the people." Dad said, before walking over to a balcony, making me follow in confusion, Paul by my side, and the other two following us. When we emerged onto the balcony, my jaw dropped slightly at seeing what looked like the whole of Atlantis assembled below it.

"People of Atlantis! It gives me great joy to announce the engagement of my daughter, Princess Persephone, to her Fate-granted soulmate, Paul Lahote!" He called, voice echoing so loud, I had no doubt he was heard all the way at the back. Once the announcement registered in the minds of the people of Atlantis, a huge roar was heard as cheers erupted. Sharing a wide eyed look with Paul, I knew we were thinking the same thing. We were gonna be here a while.


	21. Chapter 21

**A/N: If you recognize it, it's not mine. Simple as that.**

Chapter 21

Perci POV

It was a good thing that I had told Charlie I was spending the weekend with Emily, because mine and Paul's engagement celebration lasted well into the night. By the time we finally crashed, it was pushing four in the morning, and I was exhausted from all the events that had taken place during the day. A battle, our engagement, the ride to Camp Half-Blood, and the council meeting were exhausting enough. When one added the announcement of the engagement, my official coronation as princess, Paul being named my consort, the palace celebration, and then the party the people got to attend, I was completely wiped out.

"Well, today has been insane on a number of levels. Am I the only one that wants to sleep for a week?" Paul asked, flopping down face first onto my -now, our- bed, making me giggle as I grabbed a pair of pajamas for me, and a pair of pajama pants for him.

"No, you're not the only one. At least they're happy for us though, so that's a good thing." I said, tossing the pajama pants to him, and walking behind the changing screen in the room. Paul was already well aware that the most undressed he would see me until we were married was in a swimsuit, so he didn't complain.

"Tyson especially, my ribs actually hurt from being hugged. I think I can actually tell people now that I was nearly hugged to death by my future brother-in-law." He said, and I could hear the joking tone to his voice. I smiled though, as I remembered Tyson's reaction to finding out I was marrying Paul. He had been thrilled, hugging us both and calling Paul his 'new, furry big brother', not that my fiancee seemed to mind the title.

"You loved it, and you know it, you're his family now, so he's gonna take every chance to hug you. I can guarantee you, he's probably in the forge making you a weapon right now." I told him, coming out from behind the screen, smirking slightly at the jaw dropped expression on his face when he saw my light blue silk tank top and shorts pajama set. He stared for a second, before shaking his head, and lifting the covers for me to slide in next to him, an experience I was still getting used to.

"Of course I loved it, I finally have family that don't turn into giant wolves and can share my mind. Don't get me wrong, I love the pack, but it's nice to have family who knows about it, and can actually say that they deal with weirder things on a daily basis." He said, pulling me close, and I couldn't stop the smile.

"I'm glad you see them as family, Paul. It makes me happy to know that you accept the craziness that is my life so easily, and can accept it as your life as well." I told him, earning a chuckle that rumbled my ear where it laid against his chest.

"Well, I'm not so sure about Mr. D, but yeah, I see them all as family. Even Lord Zeus and Lady Hera scarily enough." He joked, making me laugh, before sighing.

"I'm an idiot, I forgot to tell Ares about Felix's greeting, or about locating Jasper. Oh well, I'm too tired to IM him right now, so I'll write a message for him tomorrow. Hopefully Hermes will get a kick out of delivering it." I mumbled, hearing a low chuckle before drifting off.

The next morning, I arrived at the breakfast table smirking, while Paul's shoulders were shaking with suppressed laughter. Upon spotting our amusement, dad just shook his head, holding up a hand.

"I don't want to know. You only wear that smirk when you've done something to piss one of the members of the Council off, so the less I know, the better." He said, before starting on his meal now that we were here.

"Then please ignore what she has to say, because I want to know who you're pissing off this time, and if you think it will be funny." Triton said, leaning forward in his seat, and earning a sigh from his mother.

"Ares, and yes, it likely will be funny. That's all I will say since dad doesn't want to know any details." I said, before starting on my own food while Paul's laughter finally broke free.

"She wrote him a letter and is having Hermes deliver it, I read it before she sent it off, and it was hilarious." He choked out, before sobering at the scolding look Amphitrite sent his way for laughing at the table. After a few minutes of eating in comfortable silence though, dad's right hand and adviser swam in, coming to a stop a few feet away from the table.

"Delphin, what can we do for you?" Dad asked, looking over at the dolphin calmly.

"Lord Hermes is here with a message for Princess Perci, sir." He squeaked out, and I felt Paul stiffen next to me.

"Perci, I heard him talk." He said, staring at Delphin in wonder.

"Oh, that would be my engagement gift to you, Paul. You now share some of Perci's powers, in that you can speak and understand aquatic life and horses now. Also, you can breathe underwater on your own, and I've tweaked it so that you can use it in wolf form as well, so while you're in that form, your pack will understand it too." Dad told him, before turning to Delphin and telling him to bring Hermes here, while Paul's jaw hit the table in shock.

"Just be glad you don't have the ability to control water, or make earthquakes by stomping too hard. That is dam hard to learn how to control." I told him, taking another bite of my breakfast, honestly not too surprised. Triton had told me months ago that this was a possibility, after all. Just then, Delphin lead Hermes into the room, before bowing and swimming off to the side.

"Hey, Hermes. Delphin said you had a message for me?" I asked, an amused gleam in my eye as Hermes looked confused, and like he was trying not to laugh at the same time.

"Yeah, first of all, that letter pissed him off at first, before he became quite amused. Second of all, he asked me to give you a verbal reply to said letter." He said, and I waved a hand, prompting him to continue. Giving a sigh that was a mix between amused and exasperated, and a small smirk, he stood straighter and looked me in the eye.

"He said to tell you, and I quote, 'I'll punch you if you call me that again, but thanks, I guess you punk. I suppose our rivalry is now over, but don't count on it staying that way.' Unquote." He said, making me smirk, and Paul crack up again.

"Thanks for the message, Hermes. Why don't you grab something to eat before you head out again." I said, gesturing to the abundance of food on the table. He grinned and nodded, before assembling himself what appeared to be a breakfast burrito, before giving a wave and disappearing.

"I still don't want to know." Dad said, pointing his fork at me, making us all crack up. The rest of breakfast passed by quickly after that, and soon it was time for Paul and I to head back to La Push, much to the disappointment of Triton and Tyson.

"I'm sorry, guys, but we have to go. We still have to tell Charlie about the engagement, too." I said, giving my brothers a hug.

"You'd best keep us updated with wedding plans, sister. Father and I are already arguing over who gets to walk you down the isle." Triton said, making me snort in amusement, shaking my head.

"I'll let you and dad duke it out for a bit on that, give Amphitrite some amusement. Love you guys." I said, grabbing Paul's hand.

"Love you too, Perci." They all said, waving, before I vapor traveled Paul and I back to La Push, and the two of us emerged on the beach by Sam and Emily's house. Sharing a smile, we walked up, catching the pack in the middle of their breakfast.

"Wow, you guys missed us so much, you're eating away your sorrows." I joked, making them turn toward the doorway.

"Welcome back!" Seth called, being the only one not with food in his mouth, making Paul and I laugh.

"Thank you, Seth." I said, while Paul looked at Sam.

"I'm gonna take Perci back home to Charlie's and tell him about our engagement, then I'll come back here and we can have a pack meeting in wolf form so you guys can see what happened while we were gone." He said, earning a nod from Sam as he finished what was in his mouth.

"Sounds good, and welcome back guys." He said, smiling slightly as Paul and I gathered up the things from the campsite to take back home, sans tent, as Charlie didn't know about that. After gathering my belongings, Paul loaded it up into his truck, since he had picked me up for my 'girl's weekend with Emily', and started the drive back into Forks.

"Are you nervous?" I asked, looking over at him as he drove.

"About what, telling Charlie? Not really. I know Poseidon already sent a picture to your mom and Paul 1.0 last night, but the only one I was actually worried about telling were your friends. Sally and Poseidon gave their approval, as did Paul 1.0 and Amphitrite, and Triton liked me well enough as well. Your friends though, they don't really know me all that well, and they likely wouldn't hold back any opinions about me. I was scared of telling them because I didn't know if you would break it off if enough of them decided they didn't like me." He said, making me snort, and take his hand.

"Well, aren't you glad that got cleared up while we were at camp?" I asked, earning a chuckle.

"Oh, yeah. Though, I've got to say, Clarisse is one terrifying girl, and I don't think I want to get on her bad side." He said, and I burst out laughing.

"No, that's not a place you want to be, trust me. Clarisse and I hated each other for a while at first, but eventually we came to an interesting friendship. Now, she's like that grumpy sister who claims to hate everyone, even the sibling, who she actually does love, but doesn't show it. That much is understandable though, since the last person she showed her friendship with was killed in the Titan War, trying to get her to participate and help out. Now she's pretty closed off to everyone but her boyfriend, Chris, who's a son of Hermes." I told him, making his eyes widen.

"That sucks for her, I'm sorry she had to go through that." He said, turning down the street the house was on.

"Yeah, but she doesn't really talk about it much anymore, so we don't bring it up. Now, let's go tell my favorite mortal cousin, shall we?" I asked, earning a booming laugh as we climbed out of the truck. Paul grabbed my stuff, which thankfully fit in one bag, and wrapped his arm around my waist as we walked up to the door.

"Charlie? I'm an ax murderer here to chop you to bits and eat your food!" I called as I entered, and heard him laugh in response.

"I'm in the living room, watching a game, so I won't put up much of a fight!" He called back, making Paul shake his head. It was a game Charlie and I played, coming up with ridiculous things to call when we entered the door, since I had sassed him the first time he called that he was home. I had responded by asking if he was sure he was Charlie, because for all I knew he was some creepy stalker trying to fool me. Since then, the two of us would always call out crazy things. Entering the living room, we found Charlie indeed, sitting on the couch and watching a game, making me laugh.

"Hey there, murder victim. I'm the killer, he's gonna be eating the food." I said, pointing at Paul, who just laughed in response.

"So he will, not that it'll be a change, since he always eats all the food." Charlie said, giving my fiancee a joking smile.

"Hey, we've got some news to tell you." I told him, pushing Paul to sit on the recliner and climbing into his lap, not caring about the eye roll Charlie gave.

"What is it?" He asked, putting the t.v. on mute, and giving us his full attention. I could see Paul trying to figure out how to word the announcement, and rolled my own eyes, deciding to be blunt.

"Paul asked me to marry him yesterday, I'm engaged." I said, holding up my left hand so he could see the ring. Paul's jaw dropped slightly as he stared at me, while Charlie just looked at the ring.

"Are you happy?" He asked, giving me a measured look. I nodded without any hesitation, leaning back into Paul.

"Happier than I've ever been. Paul and I love each other, and my parents approve, and gave their blessing. We don't have a date in mind yet, but we are engaged, and nothing's gonna stop us from getting married." I said, once again, bluntly. He gave another measured look, this time, including Paul before nodding.

"You're my cousin, not my daughter. If Sally and your father approve and have given their blessings, it's not like I can protest. I've seen that Paul treats you right, but I will tell you now, boy. If you make her cry, I will pump you so full of lead, all someone would have to do is touch you, and they'd get lead poisoning. You hear me?" He asked, making me smile at how protective he was of me.

"I understand perfectly sir, however, you'd have to get in a very long line that would begin with my beautiful fiancee here." Paul said, pressing a gentle kiss to my cheek.

"As it should be, Perci is not afraid to stand up for herself. I'm happy for you both, congratulations." He said, giving us a smile, before leaning back on the couch and unmuting the t.v. I smiled as I snuggled into Paul, turning to watch the game as well. Everything was perfect now, now battles, no wars, no quests. Too bad the fucking Fates couldn't keep it that way.

* * *

 **Bonus! The letter to Ares.**

3 POV

Hermes stared up at the giant metal door of Ares's palace, before sighing and knocking. What Perci was thinking sending Ares a letter, he had no idea, but at least there was a possibility of amusement from this.

"What?" Ares demanded, answering the door, giving his brother a hard look.

"Message for you, what else? It's from Perci, though I don't know why she's writing to you." Hermes said, handing over the letter. Ares gave him a bored look before taking out one of the many knives he had on him and sliced open the envelope and pulled out the letter.

 _'To the assface that I unfortunately call my cousin,_

 _I met your son, Felix, now of the Volturi yesterday. He wanted me to tell you thanks for letting him keep his strength upon turning for him. Also, I found the vampire who's been calling himself the god of war, it's Jasper Cullen, and he lives near me in Forks, Washington._

 _-Perci Jackson_

 _P.S., When you go to kick Jasper's ass for the insult, there's a penny-headed, pansy-assed vampire who doesn't believe in the gods, his name is Ed-weird. Have fun, but try not to kill him. Ed-weird is my psycho cousin Bella's boy toy, and I don't want to deal with the whining, crying, and complaining.'_

Ares looked up from the letter with a smirk, for the first time, liking Jackson.

"I need you to tell her something for me, bro." He said, leaning in close to the messenger god.


	22. Chapter 22

**A/N: If you recognize it, it's not mine. Simple as that.**

Chapter 22

Perci POV

It had been a few weeks since the newborn battle, and mine and Paul's engagement. Two days after we told Charlie, Bella and Edward had announced they were engaged as well, pissing Paul off slightly, since he thought Bella just wanted the attention. Charlie had been less than pleased, but accepted that Bella was marrying the wuss, so as not to drive his daughter away. I had decided to move in with Paul after that, wanting to take no chances of Paul blowing up on her while he was in the house. Charlie had, of course, been disappointed with me moving out, but understood it completely since I had moved out to Forks to help with Bella's depression at first. We had grown quite close during Bella's zombie stage, and I was sad to be leaving, but we consoled ourselves with the fact that at least we could visit each other whenever we wanted. Paul eventually returned to pack duties, after Sam had given him a week off to help me move in, and now I was over at the Black's place, making lunch for them.

"So, Perci, have you and Paul set a date for the wedding?" Billy asked, flipping through the small pile of mail I had picked up for them on my way in. I looked over my shoulder with a smile, before turning my attention to making three loaves of meatloaf.

"Not yet, we're still trying to figure out a date. We do know that since the apologies were given, my aunt Hera will be performing the ceremony, and Jared was all too willing to give up the best man slot for Tyson. It'll also be a Greek ceremony on the beach, Paul insisted." I said, putting one loaf aside, to prepare the next.

"It was actually kind of funny, we were all at Sam and Emily's, and she was trying to go for a more traditional one to compromise, instead of having to pick who's heritage they were going to honor. Paul decided he was having none of that, and said that if Lady Hera was performing the ceremony, then it was going to be a Greek one. When Perci offered to back out of having her do it, he put his foot down and said no." Jacob said from where he sat across from his dad at the table. Billy chuckled before going silent, making me walk over in concern.

"Billy, what is it?" I asked, before noticing the card in his hand. It was a wedding invitation, to Bella's wedding. Jacob seemed to notice my pissed off expression, and took the card from his father's hand, trembling when he read it, before storming out the door, throwing it down on the ramp.

"Jacob!" Billy called, and I squeezed past to run up to him, and grab his arm, using the rain to vapor travel to the Long Island Sound, and pulled us out on the beach of camp.

"Where are we?" Jacob demanded, looking slightly calmer, but still pissed off.

"We're at Camp Half-Blood, or the beach of it anyway. I, Persephone Jackson give you permission to enter camp." I said, before pulling him from the beach and up to the Big House, where Chiron and Mr. D were engaged in another card game.

"Perci, who is this?" Chiron greeted, looking at Jacob oddly.

"He's a friend, and a member of Paul's pack. He got some bad news today, and needs time away from Forks. My father likes the pack and gave his permission months ago for any of the pack to stay in cabin 3, so long as I gave my permission. Can he please stay here to blow off some steam, it's the only place I could think of where we wouldn't have to worry if he was okay or not." I asked, ignoring Mr. D's groan.

"I suppose he could, if Lord Poseidon agreed to it. You would have chores though, young man." He said, looking at Jacob, who nodded.

"I understand, I appreciate you letting me stay here." He said, before turning to hug me.

"Thank you for looking out for me." He whispered, pressing a kiss to my cheek.

"No problem, Jacob. Come home when you're ready, but not before, okay?" I asked, pulling back to look at him, smiling when he nodded his understanding.

"The members of the Seven, Grover, Nico, and Will know him, so have one of them show him around. I've got to get back to La Push, I just vapor traveled him in the middle of a downpour in his front yard, so I've got to likely calm his father down." I said, giving Chiron a quick hug and Jacob a friendly peck on the cheek before taking off back into the Sound, and vapor traveling back to La Push.

"What was that?" Billy asked, still in the same place I left him, and clearly startled.

"Vapor travel, I took him to Camp Half-Blood, where I knew he would be safe, and there's people he knows there. My dad will allow him to use my cabin there, so he won't have to worry. Now, let's get inside so I can finish making you lunch, hm?" I asked, touching his shoulder and willing him dry.

"Thank you, for watching out for my son. It's a relief to know where he is, instead of having to wonder where he's run to." He said, touching my hand in thanks before wheeling himself back inside.

"It's no problem, Billy. He's part of Paul's pack, and the pack are brothers, which makes Jacob mine as well. I have way too many brothers now, but it's nice." I said, giving a jokingly horrified face at the mention of how many brothers I now had thanks to this imprint, making him chuckle. I was relieved that the sound wasn't nearly as strained as it would have been if Jacob had run off to parts unknown.

"I suppose I'd better call Sam and let him know what's happened, and that Bella is marrying Cullen five days before your birthday." He said, reaching for the phone, while I went back to assembling the meatloaf, knowing I'd be taking the other two back with me now instead of Jacob eating them. When I got home hours later, Paul was more than irritated with the situation, but relieved that Jacob was somewhere safe. The pack was pissed at Bella, and had officially added her to the treaty as a Cullen, banning her from the reservation, not that Charlie knew that. The few weeks leading up to the wedding flew by, and soon I was wrestling a grumbling Paul into a suit.

"Why do I have to go?" He asked, making me roll my eyes at his whining.

"Because we got an invitation, and Charlie is expecting me to be there. If I have to put up with the Cullens, then so do you, love. Seth will be there because for some reason, he and Ed-weird get along alright, even if he doesn't like Bella too much, so Sue and Billy will be there as well. No offense to Seth, but do you really trust him to be the only wolf protecting three members of your family?" I asked, earning a groan.

"I still don't want to go." He said, crossing his arms while I smoothed down the coral pink dress I had bought, and grabbed the matching purse.

"I know Mike Newton will be there, do you really want to run the risk of him managing to talk me into a dance because I'm bored without you?" I asked, quirking an eyebrow at him. Sure enough, that threat worked, and he was off the bed and by my side, wrapping his arms around my waist.

"Newton will lose an arm if he touches you." He growled, before giving me a kiss.

"Good, let's go then." I said with an innocent smile, before flouncing out of our room and down the stairs. Billy was riding with Sue, and Seth Clearwater, so we didn't have to worry about picking anyone up, meaning we could drive straight to the Cullen's house, where the wedding was being held. Paul grumbled most of the way about having to go, but didn't turn around, so I knew he wasn't serious. I did wonder how Jacob was handling it, and if he was enjoying his time at camp. I had only gotten one IM from him about a week after I had dropped him off, with him saying that he was thankful I had done it, and he was a lot calmer, but not ready to come back yet.

We managed to park in front of the house, and walked in, greeted by Carlisle, who directed us to the back. My eyes widened at the amount of flowers hanging from a canopy, combined with the log looking benches.

"They really went for the whole, 'outdoor rustic' look, didn't they?" I muttered, earning a snort from Paul.

"No kidding, come on, let's drop off the gift you got them at the table and find a bench that's easy for Billy to get to." He said, gently leading me over to the large table covered in gifts, which I placed the small box containing a small clock with pearls for the 12, 3, 6, and 9 positions on, before walking off with Paul.

"How long do we have to stay again?" He whispered, making me roll my eyes in mild irritation.

"If it really bothers you so much, we can leave after we've stayed at least 30 minutes into the reception." I told him, earning a nod. The backyard filled up quickly after that, and Billy expressed his appreciation of us making sure to grab a spot that would work for him. Only 20 minutes after the arrival of Billy and the Clearwater's, Edward got into place at the alter, and the music started playing for Bella's entrance. I had to admit to myself as she walked past, that while her dress wasn't my style, she did look beautiful, and Charlie seemed to be doing a good job of holding it together as he walked her down the isle. Once she was to the alter, I started playing with Paul's fingers, hoping to distract my ADHD long enough to pay attention to the ceremony.

Thankfully, the ceremony itself wasn't that long, so I didn't have to keep my hands occupied to distract the ADHD for too long, as Bella and her vampire said 'I do'. The reception came up almost seamlessly, and the newlyweds shared their first dance. I noticed with some amusement though, that Edward was doing the dancing, while Bella discreetly stood on his feet with her dress hiding that fact for the most part as he moved them slowly in a circle. Paul and I took the dance floor with some excitement, performing a surprisingly perfect foxtrot, which I had learned from my father. It had been a way to bond just after the Giant War and my immortality, him teaching me how to dance. Thanks to him, I knew many classic dances, from the waltz, to the Argentine Tango, having picked up dancing with surprising ease. We were only 20 minutes into the reception when I noticed Paul stiffen in my arms during a waltz.

"What is it?" I asked, noticing he was leading me away from the dance floor.

"Jacob's back, and apparently, he came back before he was ready. He's freaking out over Bella's honeymoon plans." He said, letting me go now that we were out of sight of the other guests, and running to help separate Jacob from Bella.

"Enough Jacob, you really gonna do this here?" He demanded just loud enough for me to here, but not the other human guests at the reception.

"He'll kill her, Paul!" Jacob cried, struggling against the grip my fiancee and Seth had on him.

"Bella's not any of our concern anymore, she's a Cullen now. She's not part of the pack, or the tribe, so just let it go, or does Perci need to take you back to camp?" Paul asked calmly, and I silently wondered why Bella looked like she'd been slapped at Paul's words. Surely she knew that when she married her vampire, she would be a Cullen to the treaty.

"Jacob, come on, it's time to go." I said, coming up to the confrontation, and giving him a shove. When he still struggled, I sighed, before reaching out to the water in his body, and locking it on him.

"Why can't I move?" He demanded, looking freaked out.

"I'm manipulating the water in your body to prevent you from struggling. Bella's not the pack's concern anymore unless she breaks the treaty, Jake. It's time for you to let go of your crush on her." I said, feeling guilty as I sensed him straining to move, before turning to the newlyweds.

"Tell Charlie that I started feeling sick, and had Paul take me home to prevent anyone else from getting ill. Paul will take the truck back, I'll go with the others." I told them, nodding to Paul for him to head to the truck, getting a nod in confirmation before he took off. Well, at least the peace lasted this long, I thought, as followed the rest of the pack, keeping Jacob's body locked to keep him from struggling. I doubted the peace would continue after this though, knowing how much trouble Bella tended to bring.


	23. Chapter 23

**A/N: If you recognize it, it's not mine. Simple as that.**

Chapter 23

Perci POV

The first few days after the wedding were kind of strained, with Jacob still being so pissed off over Bella's honeymoon plans, which were apparently to have a real honeymoon with her vampire. I could understand Jacob's concern somewhat, but reminded him that Bella was now a Cullen, and listed as such on the treaty now. Paul and I had done more planning of our own wedding in that time, and had set the date for October 5, that way we had time to get everything we needed. With all the wedding planning for us basically done, we sent out the invitations in both English, and Ancient Greek. After three weeks had gone by, Jacob had let go of his anger, and had become more bitter than anything.

At the moment though, the pack and their imprints were at the beach, and Triton was hanging out as well, talking about the wedding.

"You still haven't told me who you want to walk you down the isle, sis. Father and I have been arguing about it for weeks, when are you going to cut us a break?" He asked, making me laugh, while Paul chuckled lowly into my hair.

"Alright, alright. I plan on asking dad to walk me down the isle, sorry brother. If it makes you feel any better, Paul was hoping I'd ask you to do it." I told him, making him groan.

"Great, now I owe father 50 drachma." He said, making everyone laugh at his petulant tone. Suddenly, Sam's head snapped to where Jacob, Embry, Seth, and Leah were sitting and talking.

"The Cullen's are not a threat to the town or the tribe." He said, clearly responding to something Jacob had said.

"Well, he's either going to kill her, or turn her, and the treaty says." Jacob said, obviously talking about Bella, but Sam cut him off.

"I say, Jacob. I say." He snapped, before going back to messing around with a few members of the pack.

"Is he still pissed off about your cousin marrying her brainless mind reader?" Triton asked, looking at me in confusion, ignoring the snort Paul let out at the little dig on Ed-weird.

"Yes, and to be honest, it's getting old. I'm about ready to go to Aphrodite myself and have her tell me where to find his imprint just so I can get him to shut up about her." I said, before deciding to change the topic and lighten the mood. Spotting Quil and Claire down by the waves, I made a pillar of water in front of them, smiling at the delight on Claire's face as she clapped excitedly. Quil sent me a thankful smile, before it dropped at seeing the mischievous expression on my face just as I dropped the pillar of water on just him, soaking him instantly. Claire's laughter was not the only one heard this time, as everyone laughed at him. I turned around to see if that had snapped Jacob out of his brooding, but sighed when I saw that he had left.

"I hope he gets over this, otherwise I'm likely to punch him." Paul said, catching where I was looking, prompting me to rub his arm in a soothing manner, trying to calm his temper.

"I'm sure he will at some point, it's just gonna take a while. You told me Jacob's had a crush on Bella since they were kids, and then Bella led him on during her depression. She really screwed him up, Paul, just give him time." I told him, before groaning softly in unison with him when Sam said that it was time for patrols.

"Go on, I've got some stuff to do anyway. Aphrodite's coming over to share some dress ideas, and there's no way I'm running the risk of you seeing my dress before our wedding." I said, giving him a gentle shove. Chuckling, he pressed a soft, lingering kiss to my lips before pulling away and heading with the rest of the pack to phase. Now to face the torture that was Aphrodite taking care of my wedding dress. Oh, boy.

Paul POV

Bored, that was a good word for how I felt right now. Pointless was a good word for the patrols that the entire pack was doing at the moment. Bored and Pointless sounded like a good way to describe the mood I was in, when I could be spending time working on the stable for Blackjack I was building not too far from the house as a surprise for Perci.

 _"'Oh, stop whining, Paul.'"_ Jared said, sounding playfully annoyed.

 _"'Like you wouldn't rather be with Kim right now, dude?'"_ I asked, sarcastically.

 _"'Good point. But still, quit with the whining, it's annoying. And to think, you once thought imprinting would be the worst thing to ever happen to you.'"_ He said, making me roll my eyes at how I used to think.

 _"'Yes, I get it, I was an idiot. I'm glad Perci set me strait.'"_ I said. Before he could comment, or Sam could yell at us to pay attention, we felt Jacob shift and images flooded our minds. Bella's face gaunt, and tight over her cheekbones, her torso ballooning out and covered in bruises. Words followed the images, a replay of his conversation with her. She was pregnant with the leech's child, and they didn't know it was possible, and it was killing her. Horrified, we all ran toward the logging plant, shouting at Jake for answers.

 _"'Enough! We have to protect the tribe.'"_ Sam commanded.

 _"'No time to waste!'"_ Embry agreed, shocking me. Embry had been friends with Bella, and now he was willing to potentially hurt her? I listened in shock and mild horror as Sam called Bella's pregnancy an abomination and actually suggest we kill her. I may not like the leech lover, but she was Perci's family, and I wouldn't take another person from her. In the back of my mind, I wondered what would happen when Perci and I decided to have kids. If Bella's kid was an abomination for being something we've never seen before, what would any child of ours be called? I snapped out of my thoughts when I heard Sam's voice get menacing as he approached Jake.

 _"'You will fight with us, Jake.'"_ He ordered, laying the Alpha tone on so thick we all started cowering. Then, to my utter shock, Jacob started fighting back.

 _"'I. Will. Not! I am the grandson of Ephriam Black! I am the grandson of a chief! I wasn't born to follow you, or anybody else!'"_ Jacob shouted, making Sam cower, before we felt the connection with him sever, as he took off. Deciding quickly, I slipped away from the pack, deciding firmly on being a part of Jacob's new pack, and loosing my ability to hear the others as I chased after him, finding he had already phased back. I quickly did the same, following him.

"Jake! Wait up, man!" I called, making him pause.

"What are you doing here? You don't even like the Cullens." He snapped, making me sigh.

"I may hate the Cullens, and I definitely don't like Bella, but she's Perci's family. I refuse to be the reason my imprint has to bury someone else." I told him, whirling around when I heard footsteps, jaw dropping when I saw Seth.

"You deal with that, I need to call Perci and tell her to get the hell off the rez. I don't trust Sam anymore, if he's willing to hurt Bella, I don't want Perci near him." I said to Jake, who nodded, and held out his cell phone. Taking it, I walked a bit ahead, honestly still shocked over what I had done as I dialed my fiancee.

 _"Jake, what's up?"_ She answered, making me sigh in relief that none of the pack had gotten to her yet.

"Princess, it's me. Listen, I don't have a lot of time to explain, but the pack has divided, Jacob's taken his spot as Alpha, and I'm part of his pack now. Bella's pregnant, and Sam is willing to kill her to keep that kid from being born. Gather up the essentials, and make sure you have your weapons, and get to the Cullen's now. Let them know they've got a few furry allies now that Sam's coming for them." I told her, feeling my heart clench at the somewhat frightened gasp she let out. She now had to run from the very people she called family three hours earlier, and I hated it.

 _"Is there anything of yours besides clothes you want me to grab? Anything I can try to grab for Jake?"_ She asked, and I could hear rustling in the background as she did exactly as I asked. Glancing over at Jacob and Seth, who the former was apparently trying to convince to go home, I sighed, and rubbed my hand down my face.

"Just grab all my clothes if possible. I'll share them if I need to, but I don't want you to risk going anywhere else on that damn reservation right now. Just get the necessities, and get out. If Sam is willing to do this to something that hasn't even been born yet, I don't want you within five miles of him." I told her.

 _"Understood, I've nearly got everything. I'll use the shell Triton gave me for emergencies to get me to the Cullen's place. He can let my dad know to keep the other pack out of the sea, just make sure you tell me who all is in Jacob's pack, so I can let my dad know that they're safe."_ She said, before hanging up. Sighing in relief that she would be alright, I handed Jacob his phone back, and followed as he lead the way to the Cullen residence.

"What's going on with her?" Jacob asked, thankfully sounding concerned.

"I've got her grabbing what we need and all her weapons, and hauling her ass to where we're heading. She's going to have Triton bring her, and take a message back to Poseidon that none of Sam's pack is welcome in the sea. Until she says otherwise, Sam's pack is now considered an enemy of Atlantis, and will be treated as such." I informed the two other members of my new pack.

"How do you know that?" Seth asked, looking genuinely curious, making me realize that I actually managed to keep a secret in the pack mind. They had no clue of my new title in my future father-in-law's kingdom.

"Because while we were down there for the engagement celebration, Perci had a coronation to officially crown her as princess. As her fiancee, and her soulmate, Poseidon named me her consort. Essentially, I'm nobility/royalty-by-marriage down there, even though we haven't gotten married yet. Perci's been teaching me what I need to know about that, and that includes what happens with enemies." I explained, sighing in mild relief for the first time at the sight of the Cullen's place. Spotting Ed-weird on the balcony, Jacob stepped forward, speaking conversationally since we all knew he would hear.

"Be ready, they're coming for Bella." He said, and we saw Edward nod.

"Perci informed us, they won't touch her." Edward replied, and I sighed again in relief at the confirmation my imprint was here, safely away from Sam.

"Agreed." Jake said, before Edward went back inside. Not two seconds later, another pair of footsteps sounded.

"Man, I can smell them all the way out here." Leah's voice complained, the girl in question coming into view a second later.

"Go away, Leah." Seth mumbled, while I just groaned.

"What are you doing here? You like them about as much as I do, which is not at all." I asked, noticing our new alpha looking tense.

"Two reasons: One, I'm not about to let my brother get himself killed. And two, Perci's my best friend. I may hate the Cullen's, Bella included, but I'm pretty much in the same boat as you here, I don't want to be the reason Perci has to lose anyone else." She said, making me nod and look at Jacob.

"I'm going to go in and see Perci, let me know if you need me, but I'm not leaving Perci's side for a while, I hope you know that." I told him, relieved when I saw him nod.

"Go for it, you're now the only member of the pack with an imprint, I won't be Sam. Go be with her, make sure she's safe. She's my friend too." He said, and that was all I needed before running up to the huge house, walking in without an invitation.

"Perci?" I called, raising my voice slightly since my imprint's hearing wasn't quite as advanced as mine.

"Upstairs, I've got our stuff." Her voice called, and I ran up to the second floor, shoulders slumping in relief as I saw her.

"Perci, thank goodness you're safe." I said, taking her in my arms and hugging her like my life depended on it. She hugged me back just as tightly, and I was quick to bury my nose in the crook of her neck, taking in as much of her scent as I could to calm the raging worry of my wolf.

"Thanks to you, I am, Triton and I barely missed Jared, we heard him at the door just before he got me out of there. Paul, what's going on here?" She asked, and I saw the bloodsuckers look at me for an explanation as well. Sighing, I dropped down onto a chair, pulling Perci into my lap, and started telling the story of what had gone down, and why I had chosen to side against Sam, despite my intense distrust of the coven of vampires I was now with.

"So, you're only here for Perci?" The blonde female, Rosalie, if I remembered right, asked with a slight snarl in her voice.

"Yes, I've made it quite clear that I don't like you leeches, and I don't like Bella. However, I trust Sam about as far as _Bella_ can throw him right now, and the leech lover is Perci's family. Bella hasn't done anything to betray Perci, so she will be loyal enough to her to fight. I sure as hell won't stand against my imprint, especially not when I don't really know Sam's mindset anymore. For all I know now, Sam's always viewed Perci as a threat to the tribe and the pack, and I'm not about to let her stay on the reservation if she's in potential danger, highly trained war veteran or not. So, until Bella betrays Perci to the point where she doesn't stand with her anymore, you have me as an ally. Jacob's hopelessly in love with her, Seth just wants to do the right thing, and Leah wants the hell away from Sam, and isn't about to lose her best friend. You've got an almost even pack, on your side now." I told them.

"It's more than enough. Why don't I take you to a room, and let you get settled?" Esme suggested, earning a nod from Perci, who grabbed a huge suitcase and a backpack.

"I've got the suitcase, Princess, you go ahead up to the room and get a bit of rest. I'll bring this up in a bit, I just need to work out a few things with Jacob, and then I'll be right up." I told her, thankfully receiving a nod in return before she followed the vampire up the stairs. Catching sight of the door to the balcony, I walked over to it and stuck my head out, catching sight of Jake easily.

"Let me know when it's my turn to patrol, I need Perci close right now, so I don't think I'm leaving the inside of this house for a few hours." I told him, catching his nod.

"Understood, go be with your imprint, maybe work out a strategy to help us." He replied easily. Giving a nod of my own, I pulled my head back in, and grabbed the suitcase, following the comforting smell of the sea up to the room Esme had given us. As I reached for the doorknob, I noticed my hands trembling and sighed lowly. Yeah, I needed Perci right now. Fucking Sam.

 **A/N: Sorry I didn't update last night guys! I had troubles with the computer I'm writing this on, it just kept freezing, so I had to leave it shut off for a while. Hope you enjoy the chapter, and I'll try to get another one up tonight as an apology. Thanks for the support and love!**


	24. Chapter 24

**A/N: If you recognize it, it's not mine. Simple as that.**

Chapter 24

Perci POV

I sighed heavily as I flopped back down onto the bed in the room Esme had decided to let Paul and I use. When Triton had dropped me off and left to deliver the message to our father, I had been stunned to see Bella pregnant, and looking so ill. Nico had more color than Bella did at the moment, and to be honest, it scared me, despite the fact that I wasn't too fond of her. Upon my arrival and telling the Cullen's what Paul had requested, Carlisle had politely, yet urgently asked me if I knew of anything like this happening before, becoming crestfallen when I had answered in the negative. When Paul had shown up and explained the full situation, I couldn't blame him for wanting me away from Sam, especially after Paul had voiced his thoughts on what Sam would think of any children we had.

When Paul had come into the room to cuddle himself calm, I had been unable to think of anything to help us that wouldn't cost us big time. I would have attempted to put up a water defense, but the river that ran by the Cullen house only ran along one way. The ability to come up with strategies like Annabeth that Athena had gifted me was coming up blank on defenses to create around the property that wouldn't be problematic for those inside the defense. After a few hours of Paul and I both attempting to come up with something that would be good, he'd had to take his turn running perimeter. A sudden knock on the door drew me out of my thoughts, as Esme poked her head in the semi-open door.

"I've made some dinner if you would like some. It's soup, since Bella's unable to hold much down, but it's something to eat at least." She said, and I nodded.

"Sure, thanks. You made enough for the others, right? I still haven't come up with a way to keep Sam's pack from entering Forks, much less your property, and I don't want to run the risk of sending someone to the diner and into an ambush." I said, standing up to follow her back down to the second floor.

"There's plenty, I assure you. Do you really think Sam would do that? Ambush the others, that is?" She asked, making me shrug.

"I don't know. I've been their strategic adviser/strategist for a while, with calls to Annabeth every now and then for training strategy advice. I don't know how Sam made plans before Paul imprinted on me, I've never asked, and they never offered up the information. It's something I'm kicking myself for right now, believe me, but I honestly don't know if ambushing the others is something Sam would think up. Now that I know he's willing to kill a human to get rid of something he has no idea is a real threat or not, I wouldn't put it past him though." I told her, ignoring the looks of alarm from Ed-weird and Carlisle as Esme lead me past them and into the kitchen to scoop some chicken noodle soup into a bowl.

"Looks good, and smells great too." I told her, before motioning out to the living room, silently asking if I could eat it out there. Smiling at the nod, I carried my bowl out into the living room and sat down on the chair Paul had sat in earlier, dragging an end table in front of me to rest the bowl on. Focusing on the soup in front of me, I tried to detect with my powers if there was anything that could kill me in it, and sighed with relief when I couldn't detect anything.

"What was that about?" Emmett asked, and I noticed a few of the Cullen's giving me curious glances. I shrugged, picking up the spoon and scooping some of the soup into my mouth. When I finished with the first bite, I smiled, glad that there was nothing hiding from my power.

"Since vampires were created by two Greek gods, you guys are technically Greek monsters. I learned my lesson on accepting food from Greek monsters when I was twelve and nearly killed by Medusa. She fed us enchanted food, meant to lull Annabeth, Grover, and I into a state of contentment to turn us to stone. Luckily, Grover didn't eat anything, and Annabeth snapped out of it in time, otherwise, since it was my first quest, I would have gotten us all killed. I killed Medusa, but I don't take food from people I don't know or trust anymore because of that." I said, scooping some more into my mouth.

"You were checking for enchantments." Carlisle said, picking up on it quickly, making me shrug again with a small nod.

"And poisons, if I'm being honest. Poisons have a different feel to them than most liquids, so I would have detected it immediately after I reached out to sense the soup with my powers. When I didn't feel foggy-minded after the first bite, I knew that there were no enchantments either. It's nothing personal, but I was just being cautious." I said. Fortunately, Esme didn't seem offended once I explained, and once I finished, I took some bowls of soup out to Jacob and Leah, Seth and Paul running the perimeter.

"I know you don't trust the Cullen's but I just ate some, and it was fine. You need your strength, Leah." I told the she-wolf when she just looked at the bowl I held out to her, while Jacob was already slurping his down. When she remained skeptical, I rolled my eyes, before speaking.

"I swear on the Styx it won't hurt you, Leah." I said, a quick clap of thunder sealing the oath. Once she heard the boom, she accepted the bowl.

"Bring the dishes back in, or leave them on the porch, someone will get them when you're done. I'm going to go draw more blanks on how to cover our asses." I said, heading back inside to the sound of snickering behind me.

"What was that thunder? There's no storms for a while." Jasper asked, maintaining a distance from me. I guessed that Ares had not been shy about who told him where Jasper was.

"Me, making an oath on the River Styx, the river in the Underworld. Leah trusts you guys about as much as Paul does, so I had to assure her that the soup was safe." I said casually, heading to the stairs.

"If anyone needs me, I'll be upstairs, cursing about not being able to come up with anything to cover the pack's furry asses." I said, knowing that everyone heard me as I went up to the room Esme had given me.

Days later, I still hadn't come up with anything, and Bella was now unable to keep anything down for longer than five minutes. Paul and Jacob were inside, while Seth and Leah took patrol, the arrangement having been made to have two wolves inside, two outside, though Leah never set foot inside the house.

"Have you come up with anything, Perci?" Jacob asked, earning a scowl and a groan from me, before I dropped my head back into Paul's chest since I was sitting on his lap again.

"Nothing. I've even IM'ed Annabeth and Athena, and they drew blanks as well once I told them of the limited defense beyond the trees. I've even asked her if she had heard of anything like this mess, and she had nothing. It was both amusing and irritating." I said, waving a hand toward Bella in reference to the mess, earning a growl from Edward. It didn't last long before he was distracted by Bella lurching forward as quickly as she could looking like she had swallowed a beach ball, while being skin and bones. The trash can was held in front of her, only for nothing to come up. Looks like she had reached the point where she had nothing left to puke, including stomach acid apparently. Unfortunately, one mental snide comment from Jacob later, and they were actually suggesting Bella drink blood to satisfy the kid she had in her.

"Yeah, nope. It's one thing to know vampires drink blood, that's why I call them leeches, I am not watching a human do it, screw that." Paul said, gently lifting me off his lap to stand up.

"I don't think I want to watch that either. I've seen far too much bloodshed, and the knowledge that you're about to drink human blood? No thanks, let's go cuddle and draw more blanks, shall we, Paul?" I asked, holding out my hand for him.

"Let's go." He said, all but dragging me up the stairs as Carlisle came in with a white cup with a lid and straw.

"That was gross." He said once the door to our temporary room was shut.

"No joke, I get that kid is half vampire, and so it needs blood apparently, but I can't watch a human drink human blood." I said, shuddering, making him chuckle lightly, before sobering.

"Any news on what Sam's pack is doing? I know you've got them being watched." He asked, sitting down on the bed. Letting out a sigh as I ran a hand through my hair, I joined him, shaking my head.

"Not really. They've figured out that I have them named as enemies to Atlantis, since the only member of the pack or imprint that can go in the water without getting their feet yanked out from under them is Claire. But other than that, no news to give. Birds would make excellent spies, but they're under uncle Zeus' domain, so I can't talk to them. Grover can't do anything without just cause, and there's no Nymphs on La Push, since it's tribal land. Basically, we've got nothing on them that we can use, and it's pissing me off." I said, slumping against him.

"I won't lie, it's pretty shitty not to know what's going on, but it's nothing we can't handle. We can get through this, Princess, and hopefully, we won't have to hurt anybody to do it." He said, making me sigh. I hoped he was right.

A few more days passed since the discovery that Bella could keep blood down -gag-, as well as the unfortunate discovery that while Bella got stronger, so did the kid, who broke a couple of her ribs. Somehow, the same day that Carlisle had announced he might not be able to save Bella if she had the kid, Ed-weird confused quite a few of us by hopping on the parent train. I had been with Paul by the river when that happened, so all the two of us knew was that it involved him being able to read the kid's mind. It was only a day or two after that, that Carlisle decided that Bella could deliver any day, and had informed everyone that he needed to hunt.

"Well, how is that going to work? The treaty is void in Sam's mind, they'll kill you the second they see you." I said, staring at him like he was nuts.

"Do you have any alternatives?" Jacob asked, looking at me. I thought for a minute before groaning.

"I have one, but there's no guarantee it would get here before the week is out." I said, earning a raised eyebrow from Carlisle.

"What is it?" He asked, curiosity showing in his eyes, black as they were.

"Artemis. She and her hunters eat fresh game. I could see if she's close enough to get some blood from her if she's got any, but there's no promises that she's even close enough to get here in a timely fashion. She never leaves her hunters alone unless Zeus asks her to, and he wouldn't do it for this." I told them, making him sigh.

"Then we have to go out, tonight if possible." He said, making Jacob argue this time, using the same, 'treaty is void in Sam's mind' argument. However, it was Esme's argument that Bella was family, and so she was worth the risk that won him over, asking Paul to come with to have his pack all present as a distraction.

"Who will guard Bella?" Esme asked after hearing the plan, and voicing that Emmett would go with her and Carlisle.

"I will. Celestial bronze works on them, found that out by accident when Embry got too close while I was practicing with Riptide and cut him." I said, much to the apparent surprise of Jacob, though I didn't know why he was so surprised. Maybe he thought I'd want to stick with Paul.

"Alright then, be ready to leave in twenty minutes, we'll go distract Sam's pack." He said, walking outside to inform Seth and Leah. Paul gave me a quick kiss before walking after him, while I went up to the room to grab my bracelet/knives Tyson made me, and Riptide, since I wore my hair clip/trident every day. Twenty minutes later, Carlisle, Esme, and Emmett were dressed and ready for a hunt.

"Thank you for protecting Bella." Esme whispered to me, a bit pointlessly since everyone in the house heard her anyway, on the way out.

"No problem, she's still family. Just try to hurry, I think Tyche has a grudge against Bella for some reason, so it would be just Bella's luck to go into labor while you're gone." I said, only half joking. They nodded, seeming to sense the serious part of that statement and ran out the door, leaving me to head back upstairs.

"Don't do anything stupid, will you? They just left to hunt, and your luck is shit, so don't do anything stupid, that might result in you going into labor." I told Bella, plopping down in a chair, earning an eye roll from her.

"My luck is bad, but I doubt it's that bad." She said, causing me to groan and face palm.

"Bella, I will literally give you a pearl worth a thousand dollars if you did not just jinx it. If you did, then the first thing I do once it's safe to do so is slap you. Deal?" I asked, giving her a look.

"Deal, I guess." She said, and I got up to watch the windows, searching for my wolf in case he came back while Bella talked with Rosalie and Alice. After a few minutes, the four wolves came back, and I ran down to greet Paul, throwing myself into his arms once he was close enough.

"How did it go? Did you trick them long enough for the Cullen's to get past?" I asked, checking him for injury.

"It went okay. All Jacob told Seth and Leah was that we were going to talk to the others, then blind sided them by saying he wanted Sam to take the three of us back with the promise to never lay a harmful hand on you, while he finished it. We were busted almost immediately after that, but we got out just fine, and so did the Cullen's I believe." He said, setting me down and walking up the stairs, me trailing behind.

"That's good, but Jacob really should have warned Seth and Leah first." I said, shaking my head.

"I think he wanted genuine reactions. I'm so good at being pissed off, it wasn't that hard to fake, but Seth and Leah needed more genuine reactions to be good distractions." He said, as we reached the second floor just in time to see Bella go down, a look of agony on her face.

"Help me get her to the delivery room, now!" Edward yelled, picking up Bella's suddenly twitchy body as gently as possible with the aid of Alice and Rosalie, before flitting off to the room Carlisle had set up for the delivery. I stood frozen as she disappeared from view before groaning and running that direction myself, Paul right behind me. Bella was in a form of labor, just great. I fucking hate being right about these things.


	25. Chapter 25

**A/N: If you recognize it, it's not mine. Simple as that.**

Chapter 25

Perci POV

Reaching the delivery room, I saw Bella laid on a bed, with her top yanked back, while Bella was moaning in pain.

"Carlisle said the placenta must have detatched, he's coming as fast as he can." Alice said, holding a phone to her ear.

"He's suffocating!" Bella demanded, and Rosalie grabbed a surgical knife, only for Edward to grab her hand to stop her from moving.

"Rose, give the morphine time to spread." He said, making her shake her head.

"There's no time, he's dying!" Rosalie snapped, causing Bella's eyes to widen in horror.

"Get him out, now!" She demanded. Edward released Rosalie with a sigh, and she made the incision, only to pause at the blood on her hand.

"Rosalie, don't!" Jacob shouted, as he leaped across the table Bella was on to tackle the blonde vampire, Paul and Alice, joining him in dragging her out. Once Rosalie was out of the room, Jacob returned to Bella's side, while I moved into the room, attempting to stem the blood loss with my control over the water in her blood.

"You have to turn her." Jacob told Edward, making him shake his head.

"I can't, not while he's still in there." He said, before leaning down to bite the kid free.

"Can't you do something?" Jacob asked, looking at me in despair.

"I'm doing all I can, Jake. I'm attempting to stem the blood loss as much as possible by controlling the water in her blood, but I'm not able to do much. If I try to force the blood back into her body, it might just make things worse." I told him, concentrating as hard as I could, while Edward reached into Bella's body -gross-, to pull out the baby.

"It's Renesmee. He said, looking at the baby tenderly, before giving Bella a smile, as he placed the kid on Bella's chest.

"Beautiful." Bella murmured, only to wince seconds later when she was bitten -gummed?- by her baby, making Edward pull her away. His focus turned toward the baby for a second, so he missed when my eyes widened at the notice that Bella was bleeding a lot slower now, as if her heart wasn't pumping her blood anymore. Thankfully, Jacob seemed to realize something was wrong, and started CPR when she didn't reply to his frantic calls of her name.

"Jacob, take the baby." Edward said, wrapping the baby in a small towel.

"Keep that away from me." Jacob snarled, continuing the chest compressions.

"Edward, I'll take her. I'm fine now, I promise." Rosalie said, coming back into the room, looking calmer. I released my now, very loose hold on the water in Bella's blood, and went to Paul's side as he came into the room while Edward injected Bella with his venom straight into the heart, taking over CPR.

"I won't kill you. You deserve to live with this." Jacob said with tears in his eyes when Bella didn't react, before he walked out the door. Paul gently tugged me away as I stared at Bella's body, shock beginning to seep into me. I had just witnessed someone else die, and once again, there was nothing more I could have done to save them. He took me outside, where I finally let tears fall, wrapping me in his arms.

"I'm so sorry, Princess. You shouldn't have had to see that." He whispered, pressing gentle kisses into my hair. We sat like that for a while, maybe twenty minutes, before the sounds of snarling reached us from the woods surrounding the house. I froze in realization that with all the excitement going on, nobody was running patrol to keep Sam's pack away. Edward, Alice, and Jasper joined us outside, facing the woods.

"There's too many of them." Alice said, looking grim.

"I won't let them hurt my family." Edward said, and I noticed a hard look in his eyes as I stood next to him, pulling my trident free from my hair.

"For once, we're on the same page. Sam's mine." I said, handing Riptide to Paul.

"I'll try to stop Jared." He said, uncapping my trusty sword. With no further words to be said, the wolves charged us, and I headed straight for the pitch black one, blocking out everything around me, as I made a quick jab at his front legs, making him whimper at the sudden pain.

"You tried to kill family." I snarled at him when I caught his eye. I smirked inwardly noticing the conflict in his eyes as he realized who he was fighting, knowing that it was sacred tribal law that no imprint can be harmed.

"What are you going to do about it?" I questioned, twirling my trident. Snarling, he lunged forward, throwing me into a tree. I cried out in shock at the impact, noticing a branch had cut my shoulder from hitting it just right, before hearing a feral snarl. Looking up, I only managed to catch a blur of grey, before Sam was tackled, Riptide in pen form returning to my pocket a second later. Glancing around, I caught sight of the Cullens, now including Carlisle, Esme, and Emmett fighting Sam's pack.

"Enough! If you kill her, you kill me!" Jacob said, charging outside and standing between Sam and Paul, not seeming to realize that Sam had injured me. Sam shoved Jacob, who phased and stood his ground between Sam and the house, before Edward's voice was heard.

"Jacob imprinted. Whoever a wolf imprints on can't be harmed, it's their most absolute law." He said, sounding annoyed and relieved, making me guess Jacob had imprinted on his newborn daughter.

"A law that Sam has broken." I voiced, standing slowly, and noticing that apparently, my shoulder had not just been cut, but dislocated as well.

"What do you mean?" Carlisle asked, while Paul snarled again at the black wolf.

"I stood between Sam and his goal, and for it, I was thrown into a tree. My shoulder is now dislocated, and bleeding from the impact, and I was dazed for a moment. It doesn't matter the injury, if a wolf intentionally causes harm to another wolf's imprint, then he or she is to face severe tribal retribution, and the imprint's wolf may do as they see fit to avenge their imprint." I said, voicing the law as Old Quil had told it to me once he was assured I was an ally of his.

"She can push the elders to exile him from the tribe if she so desired." Leah said, having phased back at some point.

"Why did you stand between Sam and the baby?" Esme asked, looking curious.

"Because I knew the law. I hoped that he would stand down facing an imprint, but he threw me into the tree, knowing who he was fighting. I saw when he realized and asked what he would do about it, hoping he would stand down. Next thing I know, my back met tree." I said, noticing a small spark of fear in Sam's eyes once he realized what he was now facing. Paul snarled, apparently not liking the fact that Sam was even laying eyes on me after what he had done, making the other alpha flinch and avert his eyes.

"Leave him be for now, Paul. Let the elders handle it first, then take what you want. I've got to get my shoulder taken care of first." I said, and in a flash, Carlisle was in front of me, and I felt a sharp pain in my shoulder.

"Shit, that hurt!" I called, realizing that he had reset my shoulder before I could tense, earning a snarl from Paul himself.

"It's okay, love. He needed to do it before I could tense up otherwise it would've hurt worse." I told him, making him calm down, before turning to Sam.

"Leave, now. I will be calling Billy Black once I get inside to tell him exactly what happened here today." I said, only mildly surprised when Sam's pack left.

"Phase back and get ready to tell Billy everything, Paul. I'm going to get my phone." I said, looking at my wolf, and earning a nod of his large head.

"Let me get it, you should get that cut checked out by Carlisle." Jasper said, blurring into the house.

"Come on then, I'll check this out in the living room." Carlisle said, putting a gentle leading hand on my back, escorting me inside.

"What about Bella?" Edward asked, looking mildly frantic again.

"Checking Perci over won't take too long, Edward. If you've injected the venom into her heart, then there will be nothing I can do but to let nature run its course at the moment. I'll check Perci and the baby over first." Carlisle said, glancing back at the mind reader.

"You don't need to worry if it needs stitches, I just need water." I assured him, earning a confused, curious look.

"You would need a bit more to clean that, at the very least." He said, making me chuckle.

"I'm the daughter of the sea god, I have a healing factor when I come into contact with water. I was once able to recover from getting slashed by a hellhound just by stepping into a river after the fact. Believe me, all I need to heal this is water." I said, heading toward the kitchen once we were upstairs. Seeming intrigued, he got a bowl of water for me, going bug eyed when I lifted the water from its bowl and guided it over to my shoulder, the cut healing at the touch. Once the cut was closed and not even a scar remained, I sent the water into the sink, and smiled at the doctor, before walking into the living room, where Paul was apparently already on the phone with Billy, and ranting up a storm.

"Seth and Leah saw him throw her into a tree, Billy! I want Sam punished to the fullest extent you can go, and I'm sure a few members of his pack saw it too. Perci wants the council to give their punishment before I get my turn, and I won't wait for longer than a week! They should be back any minute, so get it done!" He shouted, a growl to his tone, before hanging up.

"You didn't even give me a chance to tell him that I stabbed Sam in the leg with my trident. Hopefully it'll scar so they know that I used a weapon to defend myself and my family." I said, pouting playfully.

"It better scar. Sam needs a warning on what'll happen if he ever lays a harmful hand on you again." Paul snarled, pulling me into his arm and checking my shoulder for the wound that was no longer there.

"It's healed, I used a bowl of water, there's not even a scar left." I told him, calming him down.

"Good, you don't need any more scars, you have enough of them as it is." He said, nuzzling my neck to calm himself further.

"I'll agree with you there, I do have more than enough." I said, hugging him back.

"Come on, let's get to bed. I already told Jacob I wasn't letting you out of my sight for the next few days, and we aren't going to set foot on La Push until Sam has been punished by the elders for intentionally harming an imprint." He said, gently picking me up and carrying me up the stairs. Oh joy, my wolf on a mother hen kick.

The next day, Paul made me stay in bed, which I didn't particularly mind, since he pampered me with every meal in bed. Triton had come by, after Paul had IM'ed Atlantis to inform my father of what had happened, wanting to check on me since the seas weren't safe for anyone at the moment due to Poseidon's anger. Sam would apparently never be safe in open water ever again, no matter what he did to make it up to me. It didn't matter that it was a minor injury, the fact that he had hurt me, and meant to do so was enough to anger the sea god immensely. The second day after the near-war, Paul finally let me out of bed, and I went to check on Bella, who was in the middle of her change.

I had come just in time to help get her changed, and had brushed her hair, while Rosalie and Alice put her into a dark blue dress, leaving her feet bare. After that, I spent a little while getting to know my newest relative, Renesmee, and ragging on Jacob for imprinting on a baby. Apparently, Jacob had requested -not ordered-, that none of his pack go back to La Push until Sam's punishment was issued, wanting to show support for Paul's request of me not doing so. Seth and Leah had agreed not to return home yet with no hesitations, making me feel very touched, knowing how much they had to miss their mom at the moment.

Aphrodite had also come by that day, wanting to work on my dress, so everyone had been quite distracted by the goddess being in the house. Carlisle had asked seemingly endless questions after she had sketched out a design for my wedding dress, which would be Greek in style, knee length since it was a beach wedding, with blue accents and pearls sewn onto it as a nod to my father's domain. She had also taken one look at Leah, and informed the she-wolf that she would find her imprint herself and send them her way, wanting my friend to have happiness. Apparently, Aphrodite had crafted the love between Leah and Sam herself, but the Fates were the ones to tie him to Emily, she was just going to make a problem for them to get through together by making Emily attracted to Sam. Leah had been mildly irritated at that, but understood love needed some trials, Paul and I were just going through an easy patch for a while because she felt like she owed me.

Day three, everyone had been tense, waiting for Bella's change to finish. According to Alice, she would wake soon, so everyone stayed in various positions around the house, while Edward went into the room she was changing in to wait. After twenty minutes of waiting, everyone turned to look in the direction of the room, and I knew. Bella was awake, and no longer human. My cousin had awoken to her first day as a vampire.


	26. Chapter 26

**A/N: If you recognize it, it's not mine. Simple as that.**

Chapter 26

Perci POV

According to the others, who had slightly better hearing than I did, Edward had taken Bella for her first hunt immediately so she wasn't a danger to Renesmee.

"So, what do we do while we wait for them to get back?" I asked, plopping down on a chair in boredom.

"Well, you could show Nessie some fun things by bending water." Emmett suggested, making me roll my eyes at the nickname. Honestly, Bella was going to have a fit when she heard it, and I would be the one laughing and telling the others 'I told you so', since I had, in fact warned them.

"Fine, I'll amuse Ren, but I stand by what I said on the nickname bit, Bella's going to flip." I said, getting up to grab a large bowl of water, bringing it back into the living room. After an hour of amusing the baby by making shapes with the water, the eyes of everyone else in the room strayed from where I continued amusing the kid in Rosalie's arms to the doorway. Catching sight of Bella, I let the water drop out of the dolphin shape I had it in, and gestured outside, sending the water onto the porch.

"Oh good, you're back. I was starting to run out of ideas for shapes to make with the water." I said simply, standing up to give her an appraising look.

"How about that, you don't look like a stick anymore. Guess you'll be annoying Paul and I for a few thousand years now, huh?" I asked, a slightly joking smile on my face. To my surprise, she smiled back softly.

"I guess so. Um, I wanted to thank you for everything you did to help me. Edward told me about everything you guys did, even after Renesmee was born. He said that you tried to keep me from bleeding out, and that you got hurt standing between the house and Sam." She said, making my eyes go wide, before I turned to Paul.

"You heard that too, right? I'm not hallucinating? She actually thanked me for something for once?" I asked. His equally wide eyed nod made me turn back to Bella, who looked sheepish besides an amused Edward.

"Um, you're welcome, I guess. Sorry, trying to wrap my head around the fact that you actually thanked me." I said, making her wince slightly.

"Sorry about that, about a lot of things actually. You saved my life, and protected my daughter despite the fact that you were here mostly to stay away from Sam." She said, causing my brain to stall.

"My head hurts, I think I ended up in an alternate reality." I whispered, holding my head.

"You and me both." Paul whispered, taking me off to the side so Bella could meet her daughter while we nursed our headaches at the shock. After a few minutes, we heard Jacob's mildly panicked voice, and looked over to see him backing away from Bella.

"It's a wolf thing." He said, trying, and hilariously failing to tell her about the imprint without pissing her off.

"What's a wolf thing?" Bella demanded in a low, even tone. Oh yeah, she was in mother bear mode, this would be funny.

"He imprinted on her." Paul said bluntly, earning a look of betrayal from his alpha before Bella threw him out of the house, storming after him.

"You imprinted on my daughter?!" She shouted, clearly pissed.

"Why didn't we make popcorn for this again?" I whispered, watching in amusement as Bella started whooping Jacob's ass, resulting in the reveal of his nickname for the kid. I smirked when she got even more pissed.

"You nicknamed my daughter after the Loch Ness Monster?!" She shouted, well and truly pissed off now.

"I told you so, Jacob. That's why I went with Ren." I said, earning a glare from said wolf.

I put out a hand to stop Seth and Leah when I noticed them coming to check out the sounds of angry vampires against their alpha, casting them a reassuring look to calm them down a bit.

"It's cool, guys. Bella's just pissed off because Jacob imprinted on Ren when she's only held her daughter once, and then got more pissed when she found out Jacob nicknamed said imprinted on daughter of hers after a monster. He's getting his ass kicked as justice." I said, making Leah huff in apparent amusement.

"Alright, looks like we had better calm her down before she does damage to him." Paul said, looking at the showdown.

"On it, I'll hold her in place, you try to make her laugh or something. Make fun of Jake, that ought to do something to calm her down." I said with a smirk, before reaching out with my power and freezing Bella in place by the venom, a slightly more difficult task than heating it up, but still possible thanks to the small water content in the burning liquid.

"Hey Bella! Look at it this way, Jake's not hopelessly in love with you anymore, and you get a built in babysitter. No more awkwardness on your end, and plenty of blackmail material on him for when Ren makes him play dress up and tea parties. She could ask him to wear a dress and tiara and he'd do it. Just think about that for a photo album." Paul said, nearly making me lose my hold on her with how hard he made me laugh, but at least she did to, while Jacob gave my wolf a truly epic bitch-face.

"I think she's not gonna whoop Jacob's ass anymore." I choked out, releasing my tentative hold on her.

"Oh, that's an image." Edward managed to get out before bursting out laughing again, while I turned to look at Paul.

"You're imagining Jacob in a pink dress with a feather boa and sparkly tiara, aren't you?" I asked, trying to sound stern, but the image hit me when he nodded, and I collapsed in my laughter. After a few minutes, everyone's laughter calmed down, and we were breathing normally again.

"Alright, I'm not happy about this, but I will accept it." Bella said, pointing a warning finger at Jacob, who sighed in relief and nodded.

"Understood. Now, if you'll excuse me, I have to go beat up my beta." He said, before focusing on Paul.

"You're dead, Lahote!" He shouted, charging at my wolf, who ran off laughing his ass off. Shaking my head in amusement, I followed the others back inside to tell Bella exactly what had happened during the confrontation with Sam's pack. In the middle of explaining about Jacob's intervention after Sam had thrown me into a tree, the boys came back inside, Paul's face morphing into a scowl as he realized what I had been telling Bella.

"I've got the perfect retribution in mind for that, too." He said, lifting me out of my seat to set me on his lap as he sat down.

"Care to share?" I asked, honestly curious.

"Nah, I'm leaving that for a surprise." He said, much to my annoyance. Opening my mouth to try to convince him to tell me, I was cut off before I could speak by the sound of Paul's phone ringing.

"Hold that thought, Princess." He said, digging his phone out of his back pocket and answering it.

"Yeah?" He answered, his eyes narrowing slightly at whatever he had heard on the other end.

"Oh yeah? And what would that be?" He asked, making me look at him in confusion. He shook his head, mouthing 'one minute' to me.

"I bet he didn't like that. Alright, Perci and I will come down to take care of my end of the deal, then we'll handle your end." He said, making my eyes widen when I realized what he was talking about. Sam's punishment from the council for knowingly attacking me -their words, not mine- must have been passed.

"Yeah, be there soon." He said, before hanging up.

"The council has passed Sam's punishment, haven't they?" I asked before he could speak, prompting him to close his mouth and nod, having been about to explain.

"Yeah, they have. Sam is to offer you a sincere apology, and is to stay 50 feet away from you unless it can't be helped. He also has to apologize to the Cullens, and Jacob for intending harm to his imprint, regardless of the fact that it hadn't happened yet. Sam's pack as a whole has to apologize for the intent to harm Ren, then he has to turn over his pack to Jacob's command, submitting himself as well to Jacob as alpha unless Jake says otherwise, but Sam can't be alpha anymore period. He's also in deep shit for alpha ordering Jared to go to our house, because Jared was alpha ordered to take you from the house and basically lock you up in Sam and Emily's place." He said, making mine and Jacob's eyes widen at the list of offenses Sam had actually attempted, or done.

"Sam actually abused his power as alpha to order a kidnapping? That's not just against tribal law, Charlie could arrest him for that if he heard." Jacob said, sounding as incredulous as I felt.

"Oh yeah, Jared ratted him out on that. Apparently there's more, but Billy didn't want to get into all that. Let's just say man, that your dad was pissed, and it sounds like Sam's lucky he's a wolf otherwise he'd be exiled from the tribe. Literally, Billy said that being a wolf is all that's keeping Sam on tribal land. Were it not for that, he'd be kicked off and banned. As it is, it sounds like Sam might be shunned by the tribe." Paul said, making my eyes nearly pop out of my head at the information. What the hell else had Sam done that would be this bad?

"Well, let's go take care of your revenge then, shall we? I'm sure Leah and Seth want to see their mom." I said, casting a glance at Jacob, who nodded in agreement.

"Sounds good, let's go." Paul said, lifting me up so he could stand, before setting me back down on my feet. I gave him an amused glance, shaking my head while Jacob snorted.

"You really love doing that, don't you?" I asked, earning a grin from my wolf.

"It's an excuse to have you in my arms, of course I love doing that." He said, making my insides melt into a puddle of goo as I followed him outside.

"Seth, Leah! We're heading to the rez if you want to see your mom. Sam's in deep shit with the council, and Paul's about to get his revenge if you want to laugh at his pathetic ass!" I hollered once we were on the back deck, while Paul went into the woods to phase, emerging a minute later as the familiar gray wolf. As I climbed onto his back, another, smaller, silver wolf and a sandy brown wolf joined us on either side of Paul, making me smile.

"Let's go then." I muttered, only to squeal in surprise when Paul took off like a shot, the other two trying to keep up and pass.

"Are you seriously racing?" I shouted over the wind rushing past my ears due to the speed Paul was going. A playful growl from Seth was my answer, and I rolled my eyes skyward.

"Of course you are, why didn't I realize you would?" I asked myself, before shaking my head and smiling in amusement as the three wolves sped through the trees, trying to prevent each other from getting ahead. Due to the race, we made the trip back to La Push in about five minutes, with Leah winning the race just barely, with Paul coming in second and Seth a few seconds behind us. The three wolves looped the reservation to mine and Paul's house, dropping me off on the back porch before going to phase back. After a few minutes, I could hear playful arguing about cheaters, and how Leah was the most badass because she was the fastest.

"If you three children are finished arguing, we have a pathetic wolf to laugh at!" I called, making conversation stop as the three of them came running out of the woods.

"Sorry, Perci, we got a bit carried away." Seth said, while the three of them looked sheepish, making me snort in amusement.

"I heard. By the way, to settle further arguments, Leah barely won, with us half a second behind her, and Seth a few seconds behind us. Now, can we get this taken care of? I think Paul would let us move back into the house once he gets his revenge on Sam, and I would like to sleep in my own bed for the first time in about two weeks." I said, earning smiles from them, before they lead me to Billy's place, where they were apparently waiting. When we got there, Paul was tense, and kept trying to keep me behind him as we walked around to the back of the house, where Sam's pack and the elders came into view.

"Good, you've arrived." Old Quil greeted, giving me a surprisingly warm smile, before glaring at Sam.

"We can begin with the retribution of the wolf whose imprint was harmed. Step forward please, and state your name and place within the pack." Billy said, his voice sounding so much more official than I had ever heard it, making me realize that at the moment, this wasn't Billy, this was Chief Black. Paul stepped forward, glaring death at Sam.

"Paul Lahote, beta of alpha Jacob Black's pack." He said, and I caught a small glimmer of pride in Billy's eyes at the words.

"Please tell us of the incident involving Samuel Uley intentionally harming your imprint." Sue Clearwater said, and I bit back a smirk at the glare she sent Sam briefly, though I noticed Leah didn't even bother to hide it.

"I left Samuel's pack upon learning that he intended to harm or even kill an innocent human. Yes, she was carrying a hybrid which we had never seen before, but she is related to my imprint, Persephone Jackson. I considered this an offense against her as it was her family and left his pack for Jacob's. Once the child was born, we stood against Samuel's pack when he came to kill the child while Bella underwent the transformation to a vampire via an injection of venom into her heart. My imprint stood between her cousin and Samuel, injuring him with a weapon in an attempt to get him to cease his attack. He looked at her and upon Persephone asking what he was going to do about it, he, in wolf form, threw Persephone into a tree, dazing her from the impact. She received a cut on the shoulder, which had been dislocated on impact that she healed. After my imprint was down, Sam continued forward with the intent to kill Renesmee Cullen, Jacob Black's imprint. It was only upon the reminder of the law being absolute that no imprint is to be harmed, and the reminder that he had already broken it that Samuel and his pack retreated." Paul explained.

"This matches with what we were told by members of Samuel's pack. His punishment by the council has been issued, and he will now face yours for the wrong committed against your imprint." Billy said, also sending a glare at Sam, while Paul's expression morphed into a mildly blood thirsty smile.

"Sam is to submit himself to the mercy of my imprint's father and brothers. Lord Poseidon, god of the seas, Lord Triton, god of tides, and Tyson the cyclops. I feel that if I were to take my revenge, I may kill him, and I won't hurt his imprint that way." Paul said, making Sam blanch, and my jaw drop. Sam would be lucky to survive the combined rage of two gods and a cyclops who hasn't learned to control his strength yet.

"Paul, Tyson hasn't learned to control his strength yet, he would kill him. I won't object to putting him before my father and Triton, but instead of Tyson, what about Leah? She's my best friend, and she won't kill him." I said, giving Leah a wink to let her know I was giving her a chance to take her anger at Sam out on the source. Her eyes lit up, before she gave Paul a hopeful look, grinning at his nod.

"That's acceptable. I wouldn't want Tyson to feel bad about killing someone, so Leah can take his place. Will you call your dad and brother?" He said, giving me a look. With a nod, I reached up to my conch shell necklace and lifted it to my lips.

"You and dad get your five minutes with Sam, no weapons, we want him alive." I whispered into it, smiling slightly at the look of terror on Sam's face. I felt kind of bad for his pack, having to see this, but reasoned that they might be mad at him as well for leading them into an attack on an imprint, unknowing or not. Seconds later, a strong smell of the sea reached us, and my father and brother appeared, pissed, but thankfully weaponless.

"Have fun." Paul said, and the two gods and lone she-wolf converged on the now cowering former-alpha. I only hoped this wouldn't end in much bloodshed.

 **A/N: Holy shit. Home stretch guys, I'm writing the last chapters of this story. We are in Breaking Dawn pt.2 now, and I've got plansssss. I will write the wedding, I promise that much. I also have a tentative idea for Leah's imprint. I'm thinking Hephaestus, what do you guys think? I think it's good because he needs love, and so does she. And if she imprints on him, he won't have to feel the pain of Aphrodite and Ares rubbing their affair in his face. Plus, it'd be highly ironic that Hera actually has to conduct a divorce for the son she chucked off Olympus. Let me know what you guys think, but if not him, please give a suggestion, because I'm drawing blanks here. Love ya, thanks for the support on this story!**


	27. Chapter 27

**A/N: If you recognize it, it's not mine. Simple as that.**

Chapter 27

Perci POV

The next day turned out to be rather interesting, and for once, it was all Jacob's fault. When Paul and I got to the house from our place again, after Sam's spectacular beat down that he was still recovering from, Jacob had found out that with Bella's turning, they would have to move as everyone would soon think she was dead. He freaked out over the possibility of his imprint moving away from him and went to Charlie, and promptly phased in front of him after informing said police chief that for Bella to get better from her 'illness', she had to change. Bella yelled at Jacob, Paul yelled at Jacob and called him a selfish idiot, and now we were waiting for Charlie to come over.

"Remind me again how Bella's supposed to manage acting human?" I asked, after watching her speed across the room and send a chair flying into the wall when she sat in it.

"Maybe just sit for most of the visit?" Paul suggested, looking highly amused.

"Sounds like a plan." Bella said, giving everyone a sheepish smile, before pausing. After a minute, I understood why she had paused when I heard the sound of a car door shut. Paul and I decided to sit in a chair, me once again sitting on Paul's lap as Charlie came up the stairs, stopping when he caught sight of Bella.

"You don't turn into a dog too, do you?" Charlie asked after the two exchanged awkward greetings.

"She wishes she was that cool." Jacob said, lightly clapping him on the shoulder.

"I do, but I assure you that my wolf is much better looking than Jacob's." Paul said, making me roll my eyes and slap him on the back of the head.

"While I agree with that statement, don't go bragging, you'll make Jacob feel insecure." I said, teasing the two wolves.

"You knew about this, Perci?" Charlie asked, giving me a surprised look. After a second of silence, while I took into account the fact that Bella could see through the Mist, as could my mom, I decided to take the risk of pissing Zeus off.

"Of course I did, it's not like it's the weirdest thing I've seen. I'm the daughter of Poseidon after all, I've seen and even fought weirder than a couple of overgrown puppies that walk on their hind legs most of the time." I said, earning a surprised look from Paul that I told Charlie, and an annoyed glare from Jacob.

"You're a demigod?" Charlie asked, sounding surprised, but not as much as I thought he would be. I replied with a nod, smiling a bit sheepishly.

"Is that why I've seen that pen of yours turn into a sword? I thought I was losing my mind." He said, making me smirk at the confirmation that he was, in fact, clear sighted.

"Call mom and tell her about that, she'll explain more. Now, I think Paul and I will leave you and Bella to your sure-to-be-awkward conversation, while we take care of a few more wedding details. I've still got to try getting in touch with uncle Hades to see if he's coming or not, he hasn't RSVP'd." I said, standing up from Paul's lap and dragging him behind me like I didn't just say something that would shock most people. Once we got outside, Paul burst out laughing, shaking his head as he wrapped an arm around me.

"Did you have to give the poor man another mindfuck today? He just found out that two people he's known for years turn into 'dogs'." He asked, quoting Charlie on the word dogs.

"Hey, I have to get my kicks in somewhere. Mom's likely going to give me one hell of a lecture for dumping the explanation on her for Charlie being clear sighted." I said, sighing quietly.

"Did your uncle really not RSVP yet, or was that just an excuse to leave Charlie with a headache?" He asked, making me giggle.

"Oh, he's coming, I just wanted to mess with Charlie." I said, making him laugh as he went to phase to head back home. We did still have to pick a spot on the beach for the wedding, after all.

The remaining three weeks before the wedding passed quickly, the only drawback being how fast Ren was growing, which worried us all, even Seth and Leah, though Leah would never admit it. The thought was pushed out of my mind soon enough though, as it was now the morning of October 5. My wedding day. My mom, Paul 1.0, Grover, and my demigod friends had arrived two days previous, and Clarisse had shown Sam why you never pissed off an Ares kid. His nose was still finishing up healing from her shattering it. Demeter had placed an arch that she had grown herself at the edge of the surf at sunrise, while Jacob's pack set out the chairs. There were still two separate packs at the moment, since Jacob wanted to gradually work up to the full pack. Jared was alpha of the other one at the moment, something Paul was happy to hear when he had found out.

The elders had agreed to allow the Cullens on tribal land just for today, surprisingly at the request of Paul, so the wedding was actually going to be bigger than we had first anticipated, not that we needed to get more food. Felix had ended up declining, stating that he was off on a mission for the Volturi, so he would be unable to attend, though he appreciated the fact that I actually had sent him an invitation. Now though, I was in Leah's room at the Clearwater house getting ready for the wedding. Leah had done my hair in a very beautiful side waterfall braid, with a few loose curls framing my face. My makeup was light, and natural looking with the only stand-outs being the light sea green eye shadow, and coral pink lipstick. Piper had manicured my nails to perfection the night before, with light sea-foam green nail polish.

My dress though, was a work of art, and I had no qualms in telling Aphrodite as such. It was a white, Greek toga styled dress that went down to my shins, with sea-green, and ocean blue pearls sewn onto it at the top. My tiara as Princess of Atlantis adorned my head, and golden sandals with a low kitten heal were on my feet. I looked every bit the princess I was below the waves. My bride's maids, which were Leah, Hazel, and Piper, along with my maid of honor, Annabeth wore coral pink knee length dresses in the same style as my wedding dress. I wasn't a vain person, but I had to admit, the five of us made a stunning picture.

"Paul's not going to know what hit him." Leah said, looking at me from her place in front of the mirror to make sure everything looked okay on her.

"Like you won't knock the packs out of the park? I have never seen you in a dress until today, Leah, you're going to have the boys drooling over you. Just don't take any offense if Zeus starts flirting with you. In fact, I'm pretty sure Hera would like you if you slapped him should he do that." I said, making her laugh.

"What the hell has my life come to where the concept of slapping a god isn't even weird to hear in conversation anymore?" She asked rhetorically, making the rest of us laugh.

"'What has my life come to?' That's a question every demigod asks themselves at least once." Annabeth said, making Hazel, Piper, and I nod sagely.

"Who's in Paul's wedding party again? I forgot." Hazel asked, changing the topic. None of us commented on the not-so-subtle change, but I indulged her, since she clearly wanted away from the topic for now.

"Tyson is his best man, and his groom's men are Jared, Jacob, and Seth." I told her, just as a knock sounded at the door. Annabeth went to answer, barely opening the door a crack before peeking out and sighing in relief.

"Perci, it's your dad." She said, opening the door wider for the sea god to enter the room.

"You girls look lovely." He said, looking at my bride's maids before catching sight of me and gasping softly.

"Oh, baby girl, you look beautiful." He said, slowly moving forward to grasp my shoulders and press a gentle kiss to my forehead.

"Paul may have to get help from your brothers to beat men off you with sticks in a few centuries." He said, making me giggle.

"Like you wouldn't join that, daddy." I said, looking up at him fondly, earning a chuckle from him.

"I'd likely be leading it. But enough of the topic of how I will lead an assault against anyone who thinks they have a chance with you, it's time to marry the one person who does." He said, making butterflies go wild in my stomach.

"You got this, Seaweed Brain. Just walk up to him, tell him how much you love him, resist the urge to smack Lady Hera for dragging it out to drive you nuts, eat a pomegranate seed, exchange rings, and then kiss without making the rest of us nauseous because it turned into a make-out session, easy." Annabeth joked, holding out my bouquet of blue roses and white water lilies for me to take. Laughing, I accepted it from her as we walked out of the room and to the back door where Seth was waiting for Leah to escort her down the isle, Jacob taking Hazel next, before Jared escorted Piper down the isle. After a few seconds, Tyson escorted Annabeth down the isle, looking surprisingly dashing in a tux with knee-length pants. I was so used to seeing the pack in cut-offs that it didn't even bother me to see their suit pants at the same length. Counting to five, I took a deep breath before looking up at the sea god.

"I'm ready dad." I said. Clearing his throat, Poseidon began escorting me down the isle to my wolf. The second I caught sight of him, standing in front of the arch and Hera, I had to resist the urge to run to him. He wore a dashing black tux with a sea green tie, and a blue rose tucked into his lapel. The pants of his suit were the same length as the rest of the groom's party, ending at his knees. The look on his face though, made me wish to freeze this moment in time forever, as he looked at me like he was imprinting all over again. I didn't notice my mom tearing up in her seat, nor did I hear Triton lowly state that he would have to talk to Paul about never letting me leave the house. I didn't notice that Chiron was miraculously there, and I didn't notice the fact that even Ares seemed stunned as I walked down the few short yards of isle to the arch. All I noticed was my wolf, before finally reaching him.

"Take care of her." My father warned, as he placed my hand gently in Paul's.

"With my life, sir." My wolf said, sincerity shining in his eyes, though they never strayed from mine, before Paul lead me the last few steps to stand in front of Hera, and I passed my bouquet to Annabeth, before joining hands with my silver wolf. I barely paid Hera any attention until she said that it was time for the vows, and looked at Paul for him to give his. Taking a deep breath, but giving me a beaming smile, he started.

"Perci, words don't even exist to describe what being with you makes me feel. When I first laid eyes on you back in January, I confess, the first thought that went through my mind was, 'what is that crazy girl thinking, being in the water? It's gotta be freezing.' But once I locked eyes with you, all I could think was that you had just become _my_ crazy girl, and you didn't even know it. It was two months of me going insane trying to find out who you were that I finally saw you again, and introduced me to your world, and your life. It scared me slightly to find out that you were the daughter of a god, not because of your parent, but because that made me feel that I wasn't worthy of you. I had already started thinking of you as a goddess, and there you were telling me you were half god, literally. After a while, I started feeling better about it, because you made me feel better. I was a calmer person, and I had started to become a better man. I love you more than life itself, Perci, and I will spend our eternity making sure you know that, and striving to be the good man you deserve." He said, and I felt tears begin to fall. A quick glance to the guests though, told me that I wasn't the only one.

"Persephone, you may now speak your vows to Paul." Hera said, making me beam at my wolf.

"Paul, when we first met officially, I was still coping and coming to terms with the fact that I had been made immortal. I thought myself broken from fighting in two wars and multiple battles, but then you came along. You accepted me without question, even after hearing about the crazier half of my family. You told me once that you would have accepted me even without the imprint, and you've proved that by accepting not only me and my family, but you welcomed and embraced us. Aphrodite putting us together is probably the best thing she has ever done for me -no offense Piper, you're awesome-." I said, pausing while everyone laughed, before continuing again.

"But I believe that I would have fallen for you just as easily and just as quickly without the Fates making us soulmates. You've proven to me that nothing could scare you away when you stood tall against the threats of my friends and family, even bravely facing a horde of protective demigods who all vowed to destroy you. My father has often said that the sea cannot be contained, but you do a pretty good job at being a dam for it. I love you, and I will be there by your side every dam step of the way." I said, looking at Thalia and Grover, who both smiled at the inside joke.

"Is there anyone who believes these two should not marry today?" Hera asked, and I caught sight of Tyson glaring at the crowd, daring someone to say they didn't want the wedding to continue. After a couple seconds, and nobody spoke up, Hera continued, handing Paul a pomegranate seed, which he was to feed me, a symbol of marriage. After I accepted the seed -ignoring Hades' mildly irritated huff, since people pictured him giving my namesake the seed to bind her to the Underworld-, we continued, by exchanging rings, though Paul and I had agreed to get a ring tattooed to him at a later date so he didn't lose it when he phased. Once the rings were exchanged, we were pronounced husband and wife, and Paul wasted no time in pulling me to him to kiss me deeply the second the words left her mouth. When we finally pulled back, we were both beaming.

"It is my pleasure to present for the first time, Mr. and Mrs. Jackson-Lahote!" Hera announced, making me look at Paul in shock, since I hadn't known he was going to hyphenate the names.

"Perci Jackson is the greatest demigod to live, I didn't want to make anyone forget your name." He whispered, catching sight of my surprise. We transitioned smoothly into the reception after that, and Paul and I were dancing our first dance as husband and wife.

"I love you, wife." He whispered as we spun slowly in a waltz.

"I love you too, husband." I whispered back with a smirk as he dipped me to close the dance. Deciding to take a break from dancing for a minute, we went through the guests not on the floor to mingle, and I caught sight of Leah staring forward, looking awed. Following her gaze, I beamed, noticing she was staring at Hephaestus, and he was looking back at her, actually smiling.

"Go talk to Leah, she just imprinted, I've got to talk to Hephaestus." I said, turning to Paul in excitement, before darting through the groups of people talking to walk up to the god of the forge.

"Her name is Leah, cousin. She's a member of Paul's pack." I said, coming up behind him, making him jump.

"She's beautiful. More so than Aphrodite in my opinion." He said, making me smile softly.

"Well of course you would think that. I recognize the look she was giving you, Hephaestus, she just imprinted on you." I told him, making him whip his head to face me.

"She deserves better than a deformed god." He said. Giving him an irritated look, I reached up to slap him lightly.

"Leah has had her heart broken before, cousin. She was engaged to Sam Uley before he imprinted on her cousin, and after she phased, feared she would never imprint herself. Now she has you, and I can promise you, she won't give a dam what you look like. Go talk to her, get to know her. If it makes you feel better, I give you full permission to hook up with one of my best friends and bride's maid at my wedding. Just remember one thing. If you break her heart, I will find every forge you have around the world, and I will blow them to bits like I did with St. Helens, and then I will utterly destroy you." I said, glaring at him, making him look at me in shock.

"I mean it, Hephaestus. Don't hurt her, she's been through enough. And look at this for a bonus, now Hera has to conduct a divorce for you and Aphrodite so you can be with Leah. You get to piss your mother off, end the pain of seeing Aphrodite and Ares' affair, and you get your happiness. You're getting your cake, and eating it too here." I said, before walking over to the love goddess, who I spotted by the drink table.

"How much did you have to offer the Fates to give them their happy ending?" I asked, spotting Paul standing protectively beside Leah as Hephaestus seemed to nervously introduce himself to her.

"Not much, believe it or not. He was never happy with the marriage that Zeus arranged for us, was never happy with me. I simply went to the Fates and gave them an offer to make them both happy, and they took it. Now I'm not hurting him, and Leah can finally heal the scars that Sam left on her heart." She said, giving me a smile.

"Thanks for being a good person on this. But if you mess with them to cause them unneeded pain or suffering, I will rip out your hair strand by strand and carve your face up to make you look like the Joker, got me? She's one of my best friends, and I protect my friends, as you well know." I said casually, earning a musical giggle from the lady of doves.

"Understood. Now go be with your husband, I want to bask in the love some more." She said, giving me a playful push. Rolling my eyes, I walked back over to Paul, who had moved to tell Seth about his sister's imprint.

"Come on, I want to dance some more. Everyone's getting happy endings today, so let's end today with one." I said, pulling my husband to the dance floor. Today was perfect. I'd deal with what the Fates were planning to throw at me for it later, as long as I had Paul at my side.


	28. Chapter 28

**A/N: If you recognize it, it's not mine. Simple as that.**

Chapter 28

Perci POV

When Paul and I returned from a few days in Atlantis for our honeymoon, Leah informed us that she and Hephaestus were going to take things slow, but they had both accepted the imprint. Hera had grudgingly done the divorce, and Hephaestus came to visit Leah on the weekends. Leo, when he had found out, had informed his cabin that they'd be getting a new step mother, and had started calling Leah mom. According to Jacob, her face had been absolutely priceless, and when Seth showed the pictures he had taken, Paul and I had to agree. The rest of the month passed by rather quickly, with the only excitement being Renesmee's alarmingly fast growth rate, and her (hilariously), wanting to go as a mermaid for Halloween, something Triton had made sure to rub in Bella and Edward's faces.

The first weekend of November brought the first snowfall of the year, and Bella, Jacob, and Ren had gone out so the now 6 year old looking girl could play in it. After they had left, Paul and I had gone home so I could ask Leah if she would be coming with us for the winter solstice meeting on Olympus.

"Am I even allowed to go to something like that?" She asked, once I had finished explaining what it was.

"As Hephaestus' soulmate and soon to be wife, you could if you wanted. We might not be allowed in the meeting itself, but we can still hang out on Olympus while it's going on, before going for the party afterwords. Frankly, I wouldn't mind missing the meeting since I've been in a few, and even once or twice as the subject of said meeting. Just relaxing around Olympus for a while would be nice for a change. Paul's coming with me before we come back for Christmas, but it's up to you if you want to come or not." I said, shrugging.

"Well, who are you going to hang out with?" She asked, looking interested.

"Triton for the most part, but I'll hang out with a few other minor gods. They like me a lot more than they like Zeus, but that's mostly because I got him to give the minor gods the respect they deserve. The muses generally give a concert, and they occasionally take requests, so we could hang there for a bit, or I could get permission from your imprint to show you his forge there. I doubt he'd want me near it, but I could show you where it is." I said, smiling sheepishly at her curious look.

"Why wouldn't he want you near his forge?" She asked, making Paul snort in amusement since he knew exactly why.

"I kinda blew one up on accident. You know the eruption of Mt. St. Helen's a few years back? Yeah, that was one of his forges, and I blew it up." I said, wincing slightly at the jaw-dropped look I was now getting from her.

"You blew up Mt. St. Helen's?" She whispered in apparent shock.

"It was an accident, but yeah." I said, shrugging.

"Anyway, you going to come?" I asked, changing the topic. She seemed to think for a little bit before nodding.

"Yeah, sure. I've just gotta let my mom and Seth know I'm gonna take a plane to New York for a couple days." She said, stopping when she saw my amused grin.

"You don't need a plane, all you need to do is trust me. I plan on vapor traveling us to Olympus, since there's a fountain there." I said, making her eyes go wide.

"Right then. I'll just let them know that I'm going to be in New York for a few hours then." She said, before heading back to her house. Turning to Paul, I gave him a flirtatious smirk.

"So, dear husband of mine, what do you say we go to Port Angeles for dinner? Bella told me at one point about an Italian restaurant up there, and I want to try it." I said, receiving a smile in return.

"Sounds like a great idea, my beautiful wife. I'll make a reservation, and we can spend a bit of time up there." He said, pulling out his phone.

After we had been in Port Angeles for a couple hours, and had enjoyed our dinner, my phone rang, just as we were heading into a department store to get Paul some more jeans for cut-offs. Groaning, I pulled it out and answered once I saw it was Bella calling.

"What is it? Paul and I are enjoying some time out, so this better be important." I said, not even stopping myself from going in.

 _"Renesmee was spotted by one of our cousins from Alaska."_ She said, making me frown in confusion, before giving a thumb's up to a pair of jeans that Paul held up to silently ask my opinion on.

"Not seeing a problem here, it's family, isn't it?" I asked.

 _"Irina has a grudge against the wolves for killing Laurent last spring, Perci. She saw Renesmee catching snowflakes, and has gone to the Volturi with the assumption my daughter is an immortal child. They're coming for us, and we seriously need help here. Jacob's agreed that his pack will help us look for witnesses so we can prove she's not, but we need help. Is there anyone you can think of that can help?"_ She asked, making me groan and rub my hand over my face. This had to be the Fate's payback for giving me a perfect day for my wedding, I just knew it.

"They worship the Greek gods, I can ask Triton to stand as witness. He likes Ren well enough, so I don't think he would mind. We won't be able to ask any of the Olympians though, not unless it becomes life and death for Triton, or I. I'm only included in that because Olympus won't want to lose such a valuable, loyal ally, so Leah won't be able to get Hephaestus to come. Triton though, is a minor god, so he can afford to be missed for something like this. I can see about asking Nike if it comes down to it, being the goddess of victory and all, but I wouldn't hold my breath. The Fates hate me, after all. I can see about getting Leo and Calypso, but I want that to be a last resort. The amount of monsters that came for the amount of demigods in one place for my wedding was large, and it was only the presence of the gods that kept them away." I said, holding up a finger when Paul shot me a curious look.

 _"It's enough, thank you. I've got to go, we've got to prepare for making trips to gather witnesses. Carlisle's going to ask his friends, so we're splitting up to track them down."_ She said.

"I got ya. Paul and I will be over tomorrow to greet anyone who shows up before you get back." I told her.

 _"I'll let the others know, thank you so much."_ She said, before hanging up.

"What the hell did we just get dragged into?" Paul asked, a small stack of jeans hanging over his arm.

"Someone mistook Ren for an immortal child, something that was outlawed for good reason, and went to the Volturi. They're looking for witnesses to prove that she's not, people to watch her grow, change, the usual things that vampires don't do. I told her I'd ask Triton if he could come witness as well, and that we'd stay at the Cullen's place in case someone showed up before one of them got home, since they're splitting up to track down Carlisle's friends." I told him, making him sigh as he lead the way to the register.

"Bella gets into too much trouble for her own good." He grumbled, making me nod in silent agreement.

The next morning, I was woken rather urgently by Paul, who was holding a piece of paper that looked to have been torn out of something.

"Perci, you've got to get up, we need to get to the Cullen's place, now." He said, making me sit up in alarm.

"What is it?" I asked, my instincts on alert.

"Jared just came by to drop this off, he said Alice and Jasper asked for an escort to the sea last night, and gave this to him to deliver to the Cullen's. Jared has work in a few, and he knew we go over often enough." He said, holding up the piece of paper, which I now recognized to have been torn out of a book. Within five minutes, I was dressed and running out of the house behind Paul. We reached the Cullen house in no time, catching just as they seemed to be getting ready to leave.

"We've got bad news." I said, holding the piece of paper out to Carlisle, who unfolded and read it, looking crushed as he took in the words.

"They've left us." He said, folding the paper back up and looking to the members of his coven/family.

"Can I see that?" Bella asked, stepping forward to take the paper when Carlisle held it out. I had read it myself, wondering if it had been a note telling the Cullen's where they had gone and when they'd be back, but all it had been was a warning of when the Volturi would come when the snow stuck to the ground, so it would likely be around the first of the year, or just after Christmas, I imagined. We had a little over a month until the Volturi came. Fan-freaking-tastic.

By the time Christmas rolled around a month later, there were 27 vampires in Forks, and it made Paul rather twitchy. The many covens and nomads staying at the Cullen's house, made it him uncomfortable to be there, though he sucked it up since I enjoyed having water fights with the Egyptian vampire, Benjamin, who could influence all of the elements. Most of the vampires there had been shocked to discover the origin of their race, and even more shocked to discover that I was a child of the Greek gods. Benjamin's creator, Amun had been in extreme denial, that is, until Triton had shown up. The Spanish cousin of the Cullen's, Carmen had been quite interested when Triton had mentioned the gods' short stint in her country, and the two had enjoyed an interesting conversation. The vampires Paul had an issue with the most though, were the Romanian vampires, Vladamir and Stephan, though I didn't blame him, the two were creepy.

At the moment though, there were no thoughts of the Volturi coming, or thoughts of Dracula 1 and 2, as Jacob had started calling them. Right now, Paul and I were at Charlie's house for Christmas with Bella, Edward, Renesmee, Seth, Leah, Hephaestus, and Sue Clearwater, who Charlie had begun dating. Paul and I had gone to New York for Thanksgiving, even going to the parade so he could experience it in person, so my mom didn't mind Paul and I having Christmas in Washington. I did have to tell her what was going on to keep her from coming though, which had been interesting to say the least.

The god of the forge showing up though, had been a surprise, but a pleasant one, since Leah had been sad that he likely didn't celebrate Christmas, and so wouldn't come to spend it with her. He had snapped up a bag of gifts, not needing to hide who and what he was within the house, and had happily passed out gifts that he had made himself. Charlie had been rather impressed with the fishing sonar that the god had made him, apparently having gotten into a conversation about his love for fishing during my wedding. Sue had gotten a small robot that would clean her floors at a command, which she had loved. Seth and Paul had gotten game systems that would play any type of game for any system on it. Needless to say, the two were in love with their gifts, making Leah and I roll our eyes at their childlike behavior. I had gotten gotten a bracelet that looked like stacked bangles at first, until he had told me to flick my wrist, making it turn into a whip.

"You need a long-range weapon too, cousin. I understand you do best in close-range combat, but long-range doesn't hurt." He had explained at my look of wide-eyed awe.

"This isn't celestial bronze." I pointed out, noticing that it looked more silver to black than anything.

"I asked Leo to talk to Nico Di Angelo for me. Nico convinced our uncle to allow me some stygian iron to make that for you. The only catch was that it had to be a gift from Hades as well, so it's from the two of us." Hephaestus said, giving me a warm smile.

"I love it, thank you. I'll have to IM uncle Hades later to thank him as well." I said, flicking my wrist again to make the whip turn back into the bracelet. He nodded, before turning to Leah, and pulled out a necklace, putting it around her neck.

"It'll act as armor for you until we get married, and my father grants you immortality. The necklace will grow to fit your wolf form, so you can use it even as a wolf." He explained, getting a sweet smile in response, before Leah pressed a hesitant kiss to him, making me and Sue visibly bite back our squeals of excitement.

"Thank you, I love it, and I promise I'll never take it off." She said. The rest of the gifts had been passed out after that, Bella and I both glaring playfully at each other when we discovered that we had both thought along the same lines to get gag gifts, by getting the other skimpy sleepwear. Our relationship had definitely improved since Ren was born, since we were now hanging out quite often. I had even started teaching her Ancient Greek, along with Paul. Leah was getting taught by her imprint, but Seth was getting lessons whenever he was phased with Paul. The rest of Christmas day went by happily, with everyone inside the Swan household behaving like family, something Hephaestus seemed thrilled to experience, including the teasing, and nagging.

After Christmas had passed, everyone was on edge, the tenseness returning to the atmosphere, before Edward stated that it was beginning to look like Alice's vision before she had left, and we had gone to camp out by the clearing the Cullen's generally used for baseball.

"Alright, a pre-battle bonfire, telling war stories. Or just standing there like freaking statues." Jacob said excitedly, before catching sight of most of the vampires just standing around the fire that Benjamin had just lit. Suddenly, Garrett, a former soldier in the Revolutionary War, was on one of the logs in front of the flames.

"Name any American battle, I was there." He said, a bragging note to his tone.

"Little Bighorn." Jacob challenged, resulting in Garrett mentioning how close he had come to draining Custer.

"Try Oleg's assault on Constantinople, he didn't win that one on his own." Kate Denali said, zipping over to sit on Garrett's lap.

"If you're talking battles, you're talking the 11 Year's War, no one leads a rebellion like the Irish." Liam, a member of the Irish coven stated proudly.

"You lost the 11 Year's War." Garrett deadpanned.

"It was one hell of a rebellion." Liam pointed out with a smile.

"I've fought monsters, giants, demigods, gods, titans, and the earth itself, and have borne the Titan's curse to hold the weight of the sky. I think I win here." I stated, calmly and primly sitting on Paul's lap. I smirked when I saw every head turn to look at me in shock.

"You have our attention." Peter, a friend of Jasper's stated, as everyone came to sit around the fire. Smiling slightly, I looked over at the Amazonian vampire with powers of illusion.

"Can you show them what I say? Sorry Bella." I said, looking at my cousin in remorse since her shield wouldn't allow any mental abilities to affect her, getting a shrug in response that plainly said 'what can you do?' Zafrina nodded, and I began to tell the tales of my quests and the two wars I had fought in, Zafrina doing an excellent job of recreating everything for the others to see. By the time I had finished, every single vampire was looking at me with respect, before the Romanians began talking about their rule before the Volturi took over. I left the fire once the two had started talking, curling up with Paul to get some sleep before the impending confrontation. I wasn't looking forward to standing on the opposite side of a potential battle field from another fellow demigod again.


	29. Chapter 29

**A/N: If you recognize it, it's not mine. Simple as that.**

Chapter 29

Perci POV

The next morning dawned cold, yet bright. When Paul and I woke up, Edward and Bella were taking down the tent that Renesmee had slept in the night before, packing it as small as possible, before placing it inside the backpack that Renessmee was wearing. After everything was packed up, Jacob and Paul both phased, and we began walking into the clearing, both packs coming behind us, with Jacob and Paul being the only two to stand among the many vampires. We only had to wait a few minutes before the vampires clearly heard the approaching of the Volturi.

"The red coats are coming, the red coats are coming." Garrett said softly, making me resist the urge to snort in amusement. Seconds later, over a hundred figures clad in black, and grey had emerged from the opposite tree line. My eyes locked on Felix almost immediately, who looked like he didn't really want to be here, and gave him a subtle sympathetic smile. Carlisle began speaking after that, speaking low enough for the vampires and wolves to hear, but not quite loud enough for me to hear until he suddenly shouted.

"She is _not_ an immortal! These witnesses can attest to that." He said. After another minute of me being unable to hear what Aro was saying, Edward began walking forward, after giving Renesmee a reassuring smile. I noticed Bella stretching her shield out to cover him, before drawing it back as Edward allowed his mind to be read. After a few seconds, Edward turned back to look at us, and Bella, Renesmee, and Jacob started moving forward, only to pause, as Bella looked back at Emmett, who walked forward to play bodyguard, me only a step behind him, to Paul's obvious distress. Bella was slightly surprised when I joined her, but we resolutely walked forward to Aro.

"Young Bella, immortality becomes you." Aro complimented, making Bella stiffen slightly, before he turned his attention to Ren, and held out his hand for her to take.

"Hello, Aro." She greeted politely, before placing her hand on his cheek, showing her own power.

"Magnifico!" He exclaimed lowly in Italian, before drawing back, and turning to his group, the rest of us walking back to our own group.

"Half mortal, half immortal! Conceived and carried by this newborn while she was still human." I heard Aro state before the rest faded from my hearing range. After a few seconds, he turned toward a blonde vampire, the only one not wearing a dark color, who suddenly looked frantic. She seemed to plead for a second, before turning and mouthing 'I'm sorry' to the other members of the Denali clan as Caius approached her with a lit torch. Flicking my wrist, I allowed my new whip to form, and it seemed to lengthen just enough for me to wrap the stygian iron around her wrist and yank her away.

"I think that's completely unnecessary, don't you boys?" I asked, stepping forward after removing the whip from around who must be Irina.

"And who are you?" Caius shouted, seeming to realize I wouldn't hear if he spoke normally. I gave him a smile before walking into the middle of the clearing, where I was sure to hear both sides of the conversation.

"Persephone Jackson-Lahote. Immortal daughter of Poseidon, earthshaker, father of horses, and god of the sea. And you three, have not made me very happy by threatening my cousin and her family." I said, looking up when I saw his eyes stray to above my head and smirking when I saw that I was being claimed again in front of them for proof. When I looked back at the three leaders, they had knelt down, as had Felix, who knew the importance of the claiming.

"Ms. Jackson." Aro started, only for me to cut him off.

"Mrs. Jackson-Lahote to you, Aro of Thebes. I have after all, recently married my soulmate, as granted to me by Lady Aphrodite, and the Fates." I said, glaring at him, and making him flinch.

"Mrs. Jackson-Lahote, we were unaware that Bella was your family." He stated, trying to dig himself out of the hole he had found himself in.

"Funny, I informed the four members of your guard that Bella was my cousin back in June, and I heard Jane state she wished to return to inform you about my presence in Forks. So either you have a problem with your guard lying to you, or you're lying to me. And before you answer that, might I inform you that I have fought the Titan Lord multiple times, as I have with the Earth primordial. I've fought in two wars, and have been through literal Tartarus, and have come out intact. Please think through your answer before lying to me." I said, glaring daggers at him. If possible, I saw him pale and actually gulp in apparent nervousness before he answered me.

"Apologies, Mrs. Jackson-Lahote, I meant that I didn't think you considered her family still. Jane's memories indicated you weren't very fond of your cousin, or the topic of her change." Aro stated, before Marcus stepped forward, placing a hand on Aro's shoulder to silence him.

"Their bonds are strong, Aro. Perhaps we should allow the daughter of Lord Poseidon the chance to explain what she knows before we make judgement?" He said, making me smile, though a bit sadly since he seemed so depressed.

"Thank you, Marcus of Athens, though I doubt Aro would want to hear my opinions, same for Caius of Sparta." I said, glaring at the platinum blonde leader.

"Why is that, my lady?" Marcus asked.

"I am aware of Aro's attempts to recruit my cousin and members of her family despite them saying no. I am also aware that Caius seemed to have a particularly strong kill or turn order on my cousin. As it stands, Marcus, you and Felix are the only members of the Volturi that I know a bit about that I don't feel the urge to see if I can kill just by boiling the venom in your veins." I said, not even bothering to care about the mass flinch the vampires behind the Volturi gave.

"It is our law, Mrs. Jackson-Lahote, I thought you knew this." Caius said, seeming to try defending his actions.

"I know the law, however, Bella is my cousin and I didn't take kindly to your apparent impatience to stop her heart one way or the other. Sometimes turning someone has to wait until it can be inconspicuous. And for another thing, I also know that the two of you were especially eager to launch a full scale assault on the Cullen coven. After all, they have a few things you want, and you take what you want no matter who you kill to do it. You sent a team to scout a newborn problem, but you couldn't do the same to see if Renesmee was truly an immortal child. I am failing to see the civilized vampires Carlisle talks about and calls his friends. All I am seeing is vampires who have gotten greedy and don't care who they kill or hurt as long as they get what they want. You do know what my uncle Zeus did to his father, don't you? Because you're beginning to remind me strongly of the Titan Lord." I said, making Aro and Caius wince.

"The child is not immortal, we know that now." Aro defended, making me sigh and give him a bloodthirsty smile.

"True, however if I asked any of the witnesses we gathered for proof that she is not, I am positive they would tell me you still saw her as a threat." I said, giving him a smug smirk when Marcus of all people nodded in confirmation.

"Well, at least Marcus shows why he lived in Athens." I said, giving the vampire a kind smile, before hearing Apollo's voice of all gods in my head, tell me that Alice and Jasper were entering the clearing with another hybrid.

"As it is, I happen to have proof that Renesmee won't be a threat to the human population, in case the memories of Edward, Renesmee, and my own assurance wasn't enough. Alice?" I asked, turning toward the other edge of the clearing, spotting four figures walking toward the Volturi. I stepped back to stand by Paul again, feeling him sigh in relief and nudge me.

"I'm fine, love." I said, running a comforting hand over his wolfy head while Alice showed Aro her own memories, and the other hybrid told his story. Once everything seemed to calm down, and Aro apparently withdrew his statement of Ren being a threat, I smiled and stepped forward again, seeing the shadows condense in the trees close to where Alice and Jasper had entered the clearing with the hybrid and his aunt, before the great hellhound I knew as Mrs. O'Leary came bounding forward.

"Mrs. O'Leary!" I greeted excitedly, ignoring the stunned looks of the vampires, while Nico slid off the hound.

"It's done, you owe me." He said, quirking the corner of his mouth in a small smile as I hugged him.

"I'll call my mom and tell her you did me a major favor and have her make you your own batch of blue cookies." I said, making his eyes light up.

"Deal." He said, before turning back to the hellhound while I looked at the Volturi leaders once more.

"I don't dislike you three. I do dislike that you've become the attack first, ask questions later types, but I don't dislike you personally. If you continue the way you are now, you'll end up like the Titan Lord, only you'll be burnt to ash rather than end up in Tartarus. Become better rulers, you'll gain more respect that way, because if you continue to lead by making others fear you, you'll be easy to take down." I said, making the three of them nod.

"On that note, I know what happened to Didyme, how the true children of the moon killed her. I've asked my cousin, Nico to do me a favor by retrieving her soul from the Asphodel Fields, on approval from uncle Hades if he did the whole, 'walk out of the Underworld without turning around' bit. He succeeded." I said, gesturing for Nico to bring the newly revived mate of Marcus forward, shocking everybody.

"Just a bit of incentive to become better rulers. According to my dad, she was always the kindest of the six of you, so maybe she can bring that back." I said, smiling slightly at the reunion between the two mates.

"Thank you, my lady. My thanks to your cousin as well." Marcus said, before the entirety of the Volturi's party sans Aro left.

"My apologies for not asking questions first Carlisle. Thank you both for returning my sister to us. I will strive to become a better ruler, Mrs. Jackson-Lahote." He said, nodding in respect to Nico and I before he, too zipped out of the clearing.

"I can't believe you scolded them." Carlisle said, coming up to me.

"I was warning them of what would happen if they didn't stop ruling the way they were." I told him, before giving Nico another hug as he turned to leave with Mrs. O'Leary. Turning back to Paul after the two disappeared into the shadows, I launched myself at him, noticing that he had apparently gone to phase back, as he was now in human form wearing cut-offs. Our relieved embrace was cut short however, by a hand on my shoulder.

"Yes?" I asked, turning around to see Tanya and her coven standing there.

"We wanted to thank you for saving Irina." She said, gesturing to the sheepish, yet relieved looking vampire.

"I've seen betrayal that was later regretted before. I didn't want her to end up like Luke did, because it near broke Annabeth having to watch him kill himself. He redeemed himself with his death, I didn't want Irina to pay for her mistake with her life." I told Tanya before looking at Irina.

"I warn you now though, Irina. If you get it in your head to betray your family, who have become such to me again. I won't save you, in fact, I might be the last thing you ever see. Loyalty is my fatal flaw, I don't like disloyalty, which means at the moment, I don't like you. If you can earn the forgiveness of everyone in the Cullen family, then we'll see where you stand with me." I told her, making her flinch, but nod anyway.

"Understood. Still, thank you for saving my life." She said, before the Denali's converged on each other again.

"Hey Bella!" I called, snuggling into Paul, and making her turn.

"Yeah?" She asked, still with her arms around Edward and Renesmee.

"Do you think you can stay out of trouble for a while? I'd like to enjoy some time with my husband, maybe start a family at some point." I joked, earning laughter from everyone.

"Yeah, I think so. Besides, Renesmee views you more as the fun aunt than cousin, I think she'd like a cousin." She said, making me smirk and look up at Paul, catching his grin, before looking back at her.

"I don't think Paul has a problem with that. Just stay out of trouble, got it? I can't help you if I'm working on giving Ren a cousin." I said, making her throw her head back in laughter.

"Deal." She said, turning her attention back to her husband and child.

"What do you say we go and start spoiling that kid by trying to give her the cousin she wants?" Paul's voice asked in my ear, a slightly husky edge to it.

"Well, I don't have any objections to that. We saved the day, saved Ren. I think we've earned a bit of a happily ever after." I said, squealing in surprise before laughing when he phased right there, and climbed on his back, barely getting a grip before he took off in the direction of the reservation. As we ran, there were three things I was sure of. First, I was glad I had moved to Washington. Second, I had never been happier in my entire life. And third, eternity didn't seem so daunting and terrifying, now that I had family to share it with.

 **A/N: Holy shit, this was the last chapter. I want to thank everyone who favorited/followed the story, I know some people might be upset with the ending, but endings are a pain. You always feel like you left a loose end untied, and it's nearly impossible to satisfy everyone when it comes to endings. I do want to say one last thing before this ends though. This may have been a request fic, but to me, it was important. Phases of the Sea is the first story I have published since my grandmother passed away on October 9, so I'm dedicating it to her. I got the idea for Perci's wedding date to be October 5, because that was her birthday. Thank you all for reading this story, and even more thanks to those that read this author's note. You guys rock, and I hope you guys come back whenever I post my next story. Xoxo, -Queenoffangirls**


End file.
